El Caso Correcto
by Dracarys29
Summary: Moriarty está vivo, pero aún no ha aparecido públicamente. Sherlock regresa de su fallido exilio y el juego comienza otra vez. Pero por otro lado, Molly Hooper, la patóloga que ayudó a Sherlock a sobrevivir a la caída se encuentra bajo amenaza. Sherlock acude en su ayuda, pues Molly se ha ido haciendo más fuerte en su Palacio Mental... / Fanfic Sherlolly/ TERMINADO.
1. La Nota

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y su adaptación a la televisión pertenece a la BBC y a su creadores (Moffat/Gattis). Esta actividad la realizo sin fines de lucro y solo por entretención.

 **Resumen:** Moriarty está vivo, pero aún no ha aparecido públicamente. Sherlock regresa de su fallido exilio y el juego comienza otra vez. Pero por otro lado, Molly Hooper, la patóloga que ayudó a Sherlock a sobrevivir a la caída se encuentra bajo amenaza. Sherlock acude en su ayuda pues, durante el último tiempo Molly se ha convertido para él, más bien en una mujer fuerte, decidida y con un gran potencial para serle de ayuda en las situaciones que vienen delante. ¿Será este el caso correcto para que Molly al fin pueda expresar sus sentimientos por Sherlock? ¿Cómo podrá él corresponder a los constantes intentos de Hooper?

 **I**

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su abrigo y las acomodó en el cerrojo para abrir la puerta. Como una especie de clamor interno, dio una última inspiración antes de entrar en el apartamento y al abrir la puerta contuvo la respiración por breves segundos. Exhaló una vez dentro y cerró la puerta. Había sido un día agotador. Dejó las llaves junto a la mesita que estaba junto a la puerta por la cual acababa de entrar y se quedó unos segundos más sin hacer nada, disfrutando un poco del silencio y de la oscuridad acogedora de la casa.

Molly Hooper encendió la luz al cabo de un instante y contempló mejor su propia casa; un apartamento sencillo, justo para ella, con un sofá de dos cuerpos mirando al televisor de 32 pulgadas, y al balcón junto a la tele, la cocina a la derecha de su puerta, y su habitación justo al fondo. Los estantes a cada lado de la pared de la sala de estar rebosaban de libros de todo tipo, desde histología, anatomía hasta novelas rosas y best-sellers. Todo ese pequeño espacio era su reino, era suyo, y podía disfrutar de él cada tarde –o cada mañana, dependía del turno- como si fuera su pequeño mundo propio, donde podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Se quitó el bolso, el abrigo y luego se dirigió con todo ello a su habitación donde se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a circular descalza por su casa mientras preparaba la cena para uno. Puso un poco de música para amenizar un poco la soledad que sentía cada vez que llegaba a su casa, intentando ignorar esta. Para su agrado, pero un poco también de desgracia, en la radio comenzaban a sonar las canciones de Florence and the Machine. No es que no le gustara ese tipo de música en particular, es que a veces le hacían llevar la cabeza a otros sitios en tanto hacía sus propios quehaceres en su casa.

Al estar sola, y mientras lavaba un tomate para prepararse la comida, se permitió pensar en Sherlock… Sherlock. Sherlock. Su solo nombre le hacía estremecerse dentro de sí misma, como esa sensación que sube desde los pies hasta la nuca cuando uno resbala en la calle. Habían sido dos semanas eternas, donde solo sabía que había sido exiliado y luego, había regresado de manera inmediata luego de la aparición pública de Moriarty, vuelto de la muerte luego de dispararse en la boca hace dos años. No podía negar que se sentía asustada, que le extrañaba aún no saber nada ni de Sherlock, ni de John, ni de nadie en realidad. Se había topado con Greg hace un par de días cuando tuvo que realizar el papeleo para un hombre que murió en un accidente de tránsito, y él le aseguró que todo estaba bajo control aún, pero ella no lo creía del todo. Extrañaba a Sherlock, eso no se lo podía negar a sí misma, extrañaba verlo andar por el laboratorio, haciendo algún experimento, buscando algún compuesto que le iluminara en algún caso, y aunque sus desapariciones eran comunes, una parte de Molly necesitaba saber que al menos ambos respiraban el mismo aire dentro de una sala.

En tanto sonaba la música, y quizás para desestresarse un poco del largo día que había tenido en la morgue del Bart's, Molly simplemente se dedicó a repasar su "no-historia" con Sherlock, donde ella destacaba en un comienzo como una chiquilla sosa y enamorada, desde aquel primer momento que le vio irrumpir con esa figura alta y casi irreal. Más alto que el promedio, los rizos negros descuidados bajo la luz blanca del laboratorio contrastando con la piel pálida y haciendo una delicada sombra en esos pómulos que ella consideraba maravillosos y el abrigo largo, negro, eterno como él mismo en ese estado de ensoñación del ser, como si después de él nada más hubiese sido mejor. Fue como si le hubieran golpeado en el estómago la primera vez que le vio. Tanto por la impresión que le produjo aquel _ser,_ como también por el golpe de realidad que había recibido momentos después al ser consciente de que nunca tendría siquiera una oportunidad con él. Y aunque los últimos años su relación había cambiando enormemente, y ella había sido capaz de establecer relaciones sentimentales duraderas fuera de Sherlock, no podía dejar de imaginar a veces como llegaría a ser abrazarlo, esconderse bajo ese abrigo o incluso besarlo. Era parte de las fantasías que Molly se permitía tener muy a lo lejos, a favor de su propia salud mental y de los cambios que ella misma había experimentado los últimos años y que había exteriorizado con determinación al ni siquiera dudar en abofetear a Sherlock cuando descubrió que estaba volviendo a consumir drogas. Molly era consciente de su propia madurez, pero también era consciente de lo frágil que era al tan solo invocar el nombre de Sherlock Holmes.

Terminó de preparar su comida individual, logrando además apartar un poco para los días venideros. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, como desordenando y reorganizando su cabeza para dejar a un lado la fantasía de Holmes y concentrarse en el aquí y ahora. Quizás después de comer podría ver alguna película para matar luego la noche y dormir. Se dirigió a cambiar el dial de la radio, cuando de pronto, el timbre de su apartamento sonó, haciéndola estremecer un poco al interrumpir tan súbitamente la paz individual en la cual se hallaba. Dejó su comida ahí, a medio servir y se dirigió a la puerta. Involuntariamente apretó los labios antes de abrir, sintiéndose un poco incómoda antes de tiempo. Se sorprendió al ver que nadie estaba afuera, pero que sin embargo había un pequeño sobre color crema en el piso. Los músculos de su cuello se tensaron en tanto que se agachó a recoger el sobre. Rápidamente lo tomó y miró en ambas en direcciones del pasillo del piso a ver si alguien se asomaba, o si alguien la miraba. Cerró rápidamente y se apoyó contra la puerta, aún con el sobre en la mano; parecía ser de papel fabriano, era muy grueso y con una textura exquisita, se atrevería a decir. Detrás del sobre había un sello carmesí de cera con el dibujo de un ave posada en una ramita. Lo despegó cuidadosamente y vio que en su interior había solo una pequeña nota en un trozo de papel del mismo material y color del sobre. La letra era exquisita en cuanto a caligrafía y solo decía:

 _"Eras la única que contaba."_

Su pulso se aceleró de inmediato. Se sintió un poco mareada y se tapó la boca con su mano izquierda, ahogando un grito. Miró a todas partes, como si las paredes y los cuadros supieran decirle que hacer, o quién era el remitente de tan misterioso, pero al mismo tiempo, íntimo mensaje. Podría ser Sherlock ,el único que le había dicho una frase como aquella luego de volver de la muerte hace poco tiempo, pero él ni siquiera le había mensajeado o había ido al laboratorio, que eran los dos modos más comunes que tenía para saber de él. Algo estaba mal en esto, aquellas palabras habían sido dadas a ella en un contexto prácticamente íntimo hace algún tiempo, Sherlock se las había dado hasta con un dejo de sentimiento en su mirada, y luego de ello le besó en su mejilla. El corazón de Molly latía a toda velocidad, y un frío intenso subía a ella desde los pies hasta su nuca. Algo estaba mal en esto, había algo de amenazante y personal al mismo tiempo en aquellas cinco palabras. La cena ya había pasado a segundo plano, el cerebro de Molly trabajaba tanto como podía buscando un responsable para el mensaje, pero no lo hallaba. "Moriarty estaba equivocado, de todos tú eras la única que contaba, Molly Hooper"; recordó las palabras de Sherlock una y otra vez, recordó como le había ayudado a buscar el cuerpo del otro sujeto que Moriarty había usado para secuestrar a esos niños dos años atrás y luego culpar a Sherlock, recordó como ambos lo sacaron de la cámara de la morgue donde se hallaba, le vistieron con las ropas del mismo y luego simplemente esperó a cumplir su parte del trato. Recordó esos tres días que Sherlock estuvo oculto en su casa, y los dos años que le precedieron de desaparición y posterior regreso. Recordó cuando volvió a verlo en los camerinos del Hospital, del abrazo tímido pero decidor que le dio, como si Sherlock no conociera las palabras o acciones precisas para agradecer todo el trabajo que Molly había tomado para salvarlo de la muerte, para ayudarlo en su lucha contra Moriarty. Contra Jim. Jim de mantención, el sujeto al que Molly le había dado una oportunidad, con el que salió un par de veces, y quien la utilizó como si ella fuese una estúpida.

Jim. Moriarty. La nota. ¿sería posible aquello que pensaba? Corrió hacia su habitación y tomó su teléfono celular. Volvió a la sala de estar y apretó fuertemente el teléfono en la mano mientras sopesaba sus opciones. Necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente. Podía llamar al mismo Sherlock, pero la vergüenza le superaba aún. Podía llamar a John, si no fuera porque Watson estaba pronto a ser padre por primera vez y porque además aún le miraba con un dejo de rencor al recordar que ella sabía del plan de Sherlock y nunca fue capaz de decirle a John que su mejor amigo no había muerto como él creyó durante casi tres años. Podía llamar a Mycroft, el hermano de Sherlock, pero solo había intercambiado palabras con él una vez en medio del caso de Irene Adler cuando ambos Holmes fueron a reconocer el cuerpo de _esa mujer._ Pensó en sus conocidos, sus amigos, pero no se sentía capaz de entrometerlos en algo así si la nota venía de quien ella creía que venía. Finalmente, y luego de descartar a casi todo su círculo de amigos y conocidos, decidió llamar a uno. Marcó el número, sin darse cuenta hasta ahí de que había estado temblando y que las manos le sudaban. El tono del otro lado de la línea sonó tres veces antes de que una voz masculina respondiera.

-¿Molly?

\- ¡Greg! Sí, soy Molly… me preguntaba si estás ocupado ahora… -titubeó un poco, pues seguía sintiéndose insegura de pedir ayuda.

\- Estoy en la estación ¿qué ocurre? – Lestrade dejó que su voz demostrara cierta preocupación inmediata por ella.

\- Es que estoy en casa, y llegó hace poco un sobre, con una nota, y estoy asustada porque estoy pensando muchas cosas después del regreso de Moriarty, necesito que me ayudes con esto… -su voz se quebró y sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas. "Seré estúpida" se reprendió a sí misma.

\- Quédate ahí, no te asustes, iré en un momento. Molly – Lestrade hizo un silencio extraño del otro lado, como si alguien le hablara- Iremos en un momento, solo quédate ahí y si el timbre vuelve a sonar no abras por favor.

\- Está bien… - Molly suspiró un poco más aliviada- gracias Greg, nos vemos.

Cortó la llamada y se quedó en la misma posición, contra la puerta, pálida y asustada. La cena ya se había enfriado y Florence seguía cantando en la radio.


	2. Salida

primera nota: gracias por los favs y gracias a uchihaaa por su review :D

( re-subí el capitulo, pues hace un par de horas me sentía enferma y mi redacción no era la mejor.)

* * *

 **2.**

Entre tanto que esperaba la llegada de Greg, Molly intentó comer un poco de su cena, pero solo atinó a quedarse quieta, conteniendo la respiración con el tenedor en su mano y con la nota frente a ella en la mesa de su pequeño comedor. Se encontraba estática, no era capaz de atinar a nada y los minutos se iban lentos y difíciles en el reloj de pared que estaba en la sala de estar y cuyo segundero sonaba insistente. Necesitaba ayuda, y al mismo tiempo intentaba darse ánimos a sí misma para mostrarse sosegada cuando Greg llegara. De pronto, sonó el timbre de su puerta; se sobresaltó y dejó el tenedor limpio en la mesa y cautelosamente, se dirigió a la puerta. Bajó el volumen de la radio y descalza, se dirigió a abrir la puerta con la esperanza de ver el amigable rostro de Lestrade.

El corazón se le fue a los pies cuando vio que era nada menos que Sherlock Holmes quien estaba en su puerta, con el abrigo negro y la bufanda azul marino contrastando en su pálida piel.

-Sh… Sherl… -apenas le salió una voz ahogada. Sentía las orejas arder, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió pálida y enferma.

-Muéstrame la nota, Molly –fue su saludo. Entró al apartamento al tiempo que Molly miraba por la puerta, en busca de Lestrade.

\- Llamé a Greg – logró decir por fin con voz clara.

-¿Greg? – preguntó él como si no supiera de quien hablaba. Molly lo miró con reprobación. Sherlock se quitó la bufanda y la dejó sobre el sofá de Molly. _Dios, su cuello-_ Estaba ocupado en otro asunto, por eso he venido yo. ¿La nota? –reiteró.

Molly se dirigió hasta la mesa del comedor y le alcanzó el sobre y la nota a Sherlock. Este la recibió con su mano enfundada en un grueso guante de cuero, pero se quedó mirando a la patóloga, _estaba deduciéndola._

-Veo que estabas a punto de comer tu cena cuando llegó esto; quizás deberías comer un poco ahora.- Su voz sonó más bien a una sugerencia que a una orden o a una observación perspicaz de esas tan típicas de él, pese a que su mirada decía lo contrario. Molly solo lo miró de hito en hito

\- Molly, por favor, come tu cena. – le ordenó esta vez. Su voz de barítono pareció sonar más grave de lo normal, lo cual dejó a Molly un poco fuera de juego. Tomó asiento y comenzó a comer lentamente mientras el Detective Consultor observaba curioso el papel.

De pronto, Sherlock tomó una de las sillas que había en el comedor para 4 personas, la acercó a la lámpara que estaba justo sobre la mesa y se puso de pie sobre ella, dándole la sombra a Molly, quien solo atinó a mirarlo boquiabierta. Sherlock se alzaba a más de dos metros sobre ella en la silla y a contraluz. A veces bajaba la mirada para disimular, pero no pudo evitar quedarse contemplando la piel blanca, los ojos que se hacían transparentes al contacto directo con la luz de la cocina y el porte garboso de aquel hombre que estaba ahora parado sobre ella en las alturas y en su comedor. Los pómulos parecían marcarse más ante el contraste de excesiva luz sobre su rostro y la sombra que hacía sobre ella. Agachó la mirada, avergonzada de haber encontrado tantos detalles de Sherlock Holmes en tan poco tiempo. Intentó volver a comer, pero no podía evitar volver a alzar la mirada para simplemente _verlo._

-¿Por qué John no está contigo? – espetó de pronto la patóloga intentando cambiar el rumbo de sus propios pensamientos.

Sherlock hizo oídos sordos a su pregunta, pero alcanzó a notar una mueca de desagrado en su rostro antes de bajar la silla y dejarla en su lugar. Dejó el sobre y la nota en la mesa, parpadeó un poco para acostumbrarse a la iluminación alejado de la lámpara y se sacudió un poco el cabello. Fijó su vista en el sobre.

-Ya no puedes quedarte aquí, al menos no por esta semana. – Molly abrió mucho los ojos- Cuando anduviste con Jim de mantención él conoció tu casa, ¿no? –Esta vez la miró fijamente con sus ojos celestes y Molly solo asintió con la cabeza, avergonzada y aún con la cena a medio comer- Bien, termina tu cena y junta algunas cosas, deberás pasar al menos cinco días fuera de casa.

\- ¿Tan grave es? – Molly no sabía si sentirse asustada o actuar como alguien valiente y oponerse a salir de su hogar.

\- Moriarty está vivo, y han ocurrido otras cosas, Molly. Para ti debería ser algo grave. Termina tu cena y junta…

\- Bien, entendí. – Interrumpió molesta, frunciendo los labios. Sherlock la miró de reojo, algo sorprendido quizás por su reacción y se retiró a la sala de estar entre que Molly apretaba los ojos para digerir su torbellino emocional, cuando abrió los ojos solo vio como el abrigo de Sherlock terminaba de desaparecer por el borde de la puerta. Terminó de comer, lavó la poca loza que había ensuciado y se marchó a su habitación, vio a Sherlock sentado en su sofá con las manos estiradas bajo el mentón, los dedos largos que se alzaban elegantes hasta casi tocar el borde de sus labios, mirando a un punto indeterminado en la ventana, apenas pestañeado. Molly siguió de largo a su habitación donde tomó un bolso que tenía sobre su armario y comenzó a guardar blusas, un par de chalecos, ropa interior y pijama, además de otros artículos personales. Tomó el bolso con ambas manos y los sacó por el estrecho pasillo que conducía a la sala de estar. Sherlock ya no estaba allí, pero sin embargo no le extrañó. Juntó un par de cosas más que puso en su bolso de trabajo y terminó por apagar completamente la radio que estaba a un volumen muy bajo.

De pronto, alguien la tomó por el brazo. Era Sherlock, la miraba desde su propia estatura que le sacaba poco más de una cabeza y media y con unos ojos intensos, con _sus ojos_ a decir verdad, Molly le miró y sintió como su corazón se iba acelerando con el pasar de los segundos. Sherlock no soltó el agarre suave que tenía sobre el brazo de la patóloga y le habló en voz baja, casi en un susurro. Como si fuera un secreto.

-El asunto es mucho más delicado, Molly Hooper. –hizo una pausa- Moriarty sabe que eres cómplice de mi falsa muerte. Moriarty sabe que eres… - hizo un silencio y apretó los labios, hundiendo más su curva en forma de corazón entre sus dientes, como pensando las palabras precisas para decir- Moriarty sabe que parte tuviste en esto. Por eso no puedes estar aquí, sola. – su última frase sonó cortante, algo común en él.

El corazón de Molly bombeaba descontroladamente por la repentina cercanía, sus latidos llegaban a ser audibles y sus mejillas estaban encendidas. Aún así logró hablarle a Sherlock absolutamente compuesta.

-¿Dónde iré? –Susurró con voz clara y directa- ¿Dónde dormiré todos estos días?

\- Estarás con los señores Watson- Sherlock se alejó de ella y se ajustó la bufanda que había dejado anteriormente- No te preocupes, John ya está avisado y tanto él como Mary saben bien como usar un arma –eso lo dijo con cierto sarcasmo. Se miraron brevemente con una tímida sonrisa, casi cómplice entre los dos- Vamos, te dejaré en casa de John y podrás ir a trabajar y hacer tus cosas normalmente. Estimo que dentro de cuatro o cinco días podrás volver a tu casa y nada más allá de esta nota deberá haberte ocurrido.

\- ¿Cómo Moriarty lo sabe? – Molly tomó su bolso y echándoselo al hombro miró por última vez su casa mientras Sherlock abría la puerta de su apartamento -¿Cómo sabe que te ayudé y como sabe las palabras que me dijiste… esa vez? – Cerró la puerta de su apartamento con llave y ambos se dirigieron a la salida principal.

\- Me resulta frustrante decir esto; pero no lo sé, Molly Hooper. Ten, te preparé un poco de té mientras ordenabas tus cosas… - le acercó un termo color rosa que Molly guardaba en el aparador de su cocina. Estaba caliente por el calor de su contenido y Molly no pudo evitar una sonrisa entre avergonzada y extrañada. Entonces dudó.

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? - Sherlock pareció ignorarla mientras caminaban a la salida- ¿Por qué viniste tú a buscarme? ¿Por qué me preparas té? – en ese momento se encontraban en la calle, fuera del edificio donde Molly vivía, esperando a por un taxi. El viento soplaba ligero y frío. Agradeció internamente tener el calor de su termo entre sus heladas manos. Un taxi paró momentos después frente a ellos y luego de que ella acomodó su bolso en el portaequipaje, subió junto a Sherlock. - ¿Sherlock, por qué haces todo esto? –reiteró la pregunta.

\- Vine a buscarte porque Gale estaba ocupado, y te preparé té porque comiste solo ensaladas, un plato frío no es una buena idea de cena si vas a salir a la calle bajo este frío y encima a dormir en otro lugar. – Su voz sonó como si dijera algo obvio, y mantenía la mirada fija en la ventana y en las calles que iban pasando fuera. Guardaron silencio por un período de tiempo indeterminado.

\- Gracias, Sherlock. –musitó apenas y volteó a mirar por su propia ventana como pasaban las calles del centro de Londres, dándole la espalda a Sherlock.

Él solamente la miró de reojo por un breve instante y se fue a su Palacio Mental para ordenar los hechos y las ideas.


	3. Una Conversación

HEY! ... pos nada, gracias por los favs, los reviews y las correcciones y sugerencias a esta historia que hago con amor y dedicación para mí y para ustedes. Les invito a seguir aportando a esta noble causa :D

* * *

 **3.**

El camino hacia la casa de John fue en silencio. Molly ya no se sentía tan asustada, pero seguía un poco confundida e intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos, poniéndolos acorde a la situación que estaba aconteciendo en aquel momento. De vez en cuando, miraba el termo que tenía entre las manos, lo cual inevitablemente le hacía mirar de reojo a Sherlock de vez en cuando, pero sin decirle nada, pues entendía que él se hallaba en un estado de concentración máxima.

Por su parte, Sherlock también volteaba de vez en cuando a mirar a Molly, quien sostenía con sus delgadas y blancas manos el termo, los nudillos un poco enrojecidos por la presión que hacía y por el frío que seguramente aún debía tener. Ella miraba por la ventana y los músculos del cuello se tensaban en respuesta a la posición en la cual se encontraba, apretaba los labios de vez en cuando y su cabello estaba sujeto como de costumbre en un solo moño. Para Sherlock era difícil no ser tan observador la mayor parte del tiempo y mucho más difícil aún no hacer deducciones a partir de lo que observaba en todas las personas que tenía alrededor. Pero lo que veía en Molly había dejado de ser algo molesto o desagradable durante el último tiempo, ella sin duda había dejado hace mucho tiempo de comportarse como una colegiala nerviosa y ahora reaccionaba como toda una mujer ante las situaciones. De pronto, Molly lo miró, girando levemente la cabeza, Sherlock reaccionó a tiempo y giró a su propia ventana. Debía concentrarse en los hechos.

Moriarty estaba vivo, y aunque no se había mostrado tal cual públicamente (por televisión había sido solo una mala animación con el fin único de intimidar) tenía a su disposición variada evidencia de que se estaba moviendo dentro de Londres. No conforme con llenar los titulares de prensa de aquella tarde y los siguientes días con su rostro y su frase "¿me extrañaban?" y causando revuelo en la población, había otro hecho que llamaba la atención y que aún no había salido a la luz pública: Hace 2 noches había ocurrido el robo de un camión de valores desde el aeropuerto de Gatwick en el sur de Londres; el camión llevaba £ 3.000.000 para ser repartidos en diversos bancos y cajeros automáticos del norte de Inglaterra, cuando 5 sujetos armados habían dejado inconscientes a los trabajadores del camión y a los encargados del andén del aeropuerto a esa hora. Fuera de ello, no había rastro de huellas dactilares, manchas, ni nada que pudiera dar con ninguna pista, los asaltantes cambiaron de vehículo varias veces en la carretera y en barrios marginales antes de desaparecer completamente. Sherlock se había sentido particularmente frustrado por la falta de evidencia que le llevara a la conclusión que para él era sin dudas, la más lógica: Moriarty estaba detrás de todo esto, el asalto había sido demasiado limpio y además, las casualidades según su propio hermano Mycroft, no existían. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo lo que podía deducir solo observando los autos, las líneas en la carretera y las cámaras de vigilancia, nada podía sostener su teoría que inculpara a James Moriarty. De los 4 guardias que se encontraban trabajando para el camión de valores, y los 3 que trabajaban para el aeropuerto, solo uno no había quedado del todo inconsciente y había prestado declaraciones de lo poco que recordaba en Scotland Yard.* Sin embargo cuando se le intentó contactar nuevamente durante la tarde, nadie pudo ubicarlo, por lo cual se temía que su presunta desaparición se relacionara directamente con el asalto. Fuera del asalto, ahora se añadía la nota que había recibido Molly, y cuyo contenido, privado y secreto de ambos, desconocía como había llegado a ser de dominio para una tercera persona. Sherlock puso sus manos bajo su barbilla, repasando nuevamente los hechos y buscando alguna evidencia, algo que se le hubiese pasado (aunque era poco probable que algo se le pasara a Sherlock Holmes) o algo que estuviese oculto dentro de los hechos recientes. Molly volvió a mirarlo de reojo girando levemente su cuello y permaneció así varios segundos, solo mirando a Sherlock y pensando en que realmente, le gustaba verlo en esa "pose de pensar" tan propia de él. Reprimió para sí misma la línea que sus pensamientos iban tomando y escapando de su control, y volvió a mirar por la ventana, para descubrir en esta ocasión que ya se encontraban en un barrio residencial en las afueras de Londres.

-Llegaremos a la casa de los Watson en dos minutos. – pareciera que Sherlock le hablaba al aire, por lo cual Molly solamente asintió en silencio aún mirando por la ventana. Momento después llegaron frente a una casa de dos pisos que se hallaba en medio de una cuadra cuyas calles, aún eran de antiguos adoquines. Molly bajó del taxi y abrió el portamaleta para sacar su bolso, cuando Sherlock llegó a su lado.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? – parecía un poco torpe al momento de hablar para ofrecer ayuda, lo que hizo a Molly sonreír. Ofrecer ayuda por simple gentileza era algo extraño en Sherlock.

\- Estoy bien, gracias Sherlock. – Molly sostuvo su mirada unos segundos y luego ambos se encaminaron hacia la puerta principal de la casa de John y Mary Watson. Sherlock tocó el timbre y momentos después, Mary se asomó por la puerta; vestía un chaleco verde y lucía un abultado vientre. Sherlock miró brevemente al piso y volvió la mirada a Mary para saludar.

-¡Sherlock! ¿Qué tal? –a continuación miró a Molly y le dio una sonrisa dulce, aunque pareció confundida al verla con el bolso en su espalda- Molly, que gusto verte. John aún no regresa, pasen por favor… -invitó.

Ambos entraron en silencio, Molly dejó su bolso en el suelo y miró de reojo a Sherlock, quien también la miraba en tanto que explicaba a Mary que había enviado varios mensajes a John, y que él había aceptado acoger a Molly, que lamentaba que Mary no estuviese enterada, etcétera. Molly se sintió incómoda en aquella casa, primero porque no era la suya (y esperaba volver ojalá antes del tiempo previsto por Sherlock) y segundo porque a pesar de lo mucho que quería a John, no tenía una relación tan cercana con él o Mary como para llegar y asentarse en su casa durante los próximos días. De pronto se sintió llamar y volteó; Sherlock la miraba con unos ojos que expresaban su preocupación por la situación que estaba ocurriendo.

-Me retiro, nos vemos mañana en el Bart's. – dijo escueto desviando la mirada al piso.

\- Claro, buenas noches Sherlock… - le acompañó a la puerta principal en tanto que Mary se ocupaba de otros asuntos en la cocina.

-Buenas noches, Molly. – Sherlock la miró por última vez desde el rellano de la salida y le dio una tímida sonrisa estirando apenas la comisura de sus labios. Molly cerró la puerta y caminó de vuelta a la cocina para encontrarse con Mary, quien terminaba de preparar dos tazas de té con la intención de conversar, seguramente.

\- Entonces, Molly ¿qué está pasando exactamente? – Mary ofreció una de las tazas a Molly y ambas se sentaron en la mesa que estaba junto a un aparador.

\- Moriarty. –se encogió de hombros y se sentó frente a Mary, quien apretó los labios al oír ese nombre. Se hizo un pequeño silencio- ¿Cómo va el embarazo?

Mary infirió que el tema era preocupante para Molly, y que no quería hablar de ello, por lo cual no insistió.

-Bien, muy bien… en cuatro meses más tendremos a nuestra pequeña con nosotros aquí. Ya no tengo tantas nauseas por las mañanas –Molly solo asintió en silencio, pues no quería cometer el error de hacer algún comentario fuera de lugar, debido a que su experiencia médica era solo con féretros. Mary volvió a inferir del silencio de Molly que era mejor cambiar de tema– Podemos llevar tus cosas arriba si gustas, puedes quedarte en la habitación que estamos preparando con John para nuestra hija, si no prefieres el sofá, aunque tenemos una pequeña estufa para pasar el frío aquí en la sala…

-Creo que prefiero la habitación – Molly sonrió y notó que en verdad Mary era una mujer agradable, aunque no podía evitar guardarle cierto resentimiento por dispararle a Sherlock hace apenas un mes y medio atrás, no se sentía con la capacidad de juzgar a una mujer embarazada, quien a la vez era la esposa del mejor amigo de Sherlock, y al mismo tiempo que Sherlock parecía no guardarle ningún rencor y hasta confiaba en ella tanto como para sacarla de casa y dejarla aquí.

En el momento que ambas se dirigían a la sala para subir por las escaleras, la puerta se abrió. John apareció a través de ella y miró a ambas mujeres con un rostro que reflejó un evidente alivio, como si esperase encontrarse con algo más. Molly se sintió extraña ante aquella mirada y solo sonrió a John a modo de saludo.

-Me alegro que estés bien Molly. Mary, hola – abrazó breve pero tiernamente a su esposa y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Molly miró a otro lado, no supo si por respeto o por vergüenza.- ¿Las acompaño arriba?

\- Oh, ve tú solo por favor – dijo Mary tomando el hombro de John- Es por mi vientre, no está muy grande aún, pero ya se hace un poco molesto ir y venir a todas partes con esta señorita dentro. –Molly asintió en silencio mientras John tomaba su bolso con ropa y subía por las escaleras. – Seguiremos conversando luego Molly…

Ambos subieron las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y Molly fue introducida a una habitación que estaba justo frente a la puerta de la habitación de los Watson. Era un pequeño cuarto a medio pintar de color amarillo suave, había una cuna armada en un rincón con un pequeño colchón aún sin sacar de su funda. Sobre el colchón había varias cajas de contenido desconocido y paquetes de pañales para recién nacidos.

-Veo que se están preparando bien – señaló Molly mientras John dejaba su bolso en el suelo.

\- No te negaré lo ansioso que me pone entrar en este cuarto, pero sí, estamos preparándonos bien, además muchos de esos pañales han sido regalo de las amigas de Mary que ya tienen hijos.- John miró casi con angustia la habitación, evidentemente nervioso por lo que estaba por venir.

Hubo un momento de silencio. John y Molly se miraron al mismo tiempo que ambos esquivaban sus miradas recíprocamente. Molly inspiró y rompió el silencio que empezaba a extender su tiempo entre ambos.

-John, nunca te lo he dicho, pero lo siento. – John la miró confundido- Siento no haberte dicho en todo ese tiempo que Sherlock estaba vivo –El rostro de John pasó de la confusión a una pena total, como si cada vez que le hablaban de los años que su amigo no estuvo, la herida parecía abrirse nuevamente- Pensamos que era por tu bien, pero también me sentí muy mal de verte tan solo, de finalmente dejar de verte en ese tiempo – hizo un silencio, pensando si seguir o no, pero continuó hablando- soy cómplice de esos años de dolor que pasaste, y agradezco que me dejes estar aquí en tu casa, pero por favor deja de mirarme casi con rencor cuando crees que yo no estoy mirándote. En serio, John, eres un amigo, te quiero mucho y lo siento.

Las últimas palabras salieron atropelladas de su boca, pero finalmente las había dicho. Se había disculpado con John por lo que ella pensaba, había estado mal. Juntó sus manos en su vientre, esperando que John le dijera algo. Sus facciones pasaron de la pena, a una mueca que no supo interpretar claramente, pues en ese preciso momento John era un torbellino de emociones. Finalmente se relajó y la miró tan amigable como siempre. Molly sentía los músculos del cuello en constante tensión e intentó relajar su postura.

-Lo entiendo Molly, está bien. – John le dio una media sonrisa y sus ojos cansados expresaban que decía la verdad- Sé por qué lo hiciste, sé cuanto te importa Sherlock, y créeme, que para él significas mucho más de lo que podemos llegar a valer varios de nosotros en su vida. Él realmente confía en ti, Molly y eso en cierto modo es… bueno, para él – Se giró sobre sus talones para salir de la habitación, pero volvió para mirarla nuevamente- Acomoda tus cosas en los muebles, antes de que te acuestes te traeré una bolsa de dormir** y un colchón desmontable que tenemos con Mary. Y te agradezco tu sinceridad Molly. Te esperamos abajo. – le dio una ligera sonrisa.

Salió de la habitación, dejando a Molly con el corazón latiendo muy fuerte ¿ella era importante para Sherlock? Sí, algo intuía, pero no podía dimensionar que tanto podría valer alguien en la vida de un sociópata y como alguien podría caber dentro de una cabeza tan organizada, imparable y 100% funcional, con fines emocionales escasos. Comenzó a sacar unas pocas prendas de su bolso para dejarlas sobre un cajón que había frente a ella en la futura habitación de bebé Watson. Dejó su teléfono celular sobre el mismo, pero apenas lo soltó llegó un nuevo mensaje de texto a su móvil. Se sorprendió de su remitente, y sus latidos se dispararon nuevamente.

 _"Descansa, Molly Hooper. SH"_

-Quizás si sea algo importante después de todo… - murmuró para sí misma con una media sonrisa.

* * *

n/a: * originalmente, el robo de dinero desde el aeropuerto, fue un caso real ocurrido aquí en Chile en Agosto del año 2014. Parte de la banda fue detenida durante el año pasado, pero se cree que ellos solo son una cortina de humo de los verdaderos autores del atraco.

** saco de dormir, sleeping, bolsa de dormir, esos sacos que te dejan durmiendo como momia cuando sales de campamento xd ¿cómo les llaman en su país?

gracias por leer!


	4. Veneno

**Antes que todo, lean este poco:**

Gracias a todxs por sus reviews, sus favs, mensajes por interno señalando detalles (por el amor y buena onda que le ponen a ello también) y aunque suene raro, gracias porque me dan ánimos de seguir adelante con este trabajo que poco tiene de talento, pero mucho de amor y respeto por quienes lo siguen :). Como habrán notado, actualizo entre viernes y lunes, ya que durante la semana puedo escribir y organizar todo lo que voy avanzando. Gracias nuevamente, y ahora a leer!

* * *

 **4.**

Molly despertó esa mañana con el cuerpo adolorido. Había dormido en un espacio estrecho para lo que estaba acostumbrada, y sintió el cuello algo inmovilizado por la incómoda almohada que incluía el colchón desmontable. Salió de la bolsa de dormir con dificultad y estiró un poco las piernas antes de salir de la habitación en busca de un baño. John le había ofrecido la noche anterior irse juntos al menos hasta el centro de Londres rumbo a su lugar de trabajo. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y John justo salía del baño, envuelto en una bata de dormir y secándose la cara con una toalla.

-Buenos días Molly – ella asintió en modo de saludo, le dolía todo el cuerpo- espero que hayas dormido bien, puedes usar el baño si quieres.

-Gracias John, dormí bien…Saluda a Mary. –Molly entró al cuarto de baño y se encerró en sus propios pensamientos mientras se daba una ducha rápida. 40 minutos después ya estaba lista para salir con John. Viajaron juntos en el transporte público y en el metro, se separaron cuando John bajó primero y Molly siguió unas estaciones después hasta el hospital. Entró a los camerinos a ponerse su bata y a peinarse (tomó su cabello en un tomate grande justo por encima de la línea media de sus orejas) y salió rumbo al laboratorio a recoger sus tareas diarias antes de ir a por el desayuno. De vez en cuando sentía que podía estar siendo observada, pero el pensamiento desapareció instantáneamente al entrar al laboratorio, donde lo primero que vio fue a Sherlock, observado algo en el microscopio. Lucía tan concentrado como siempre, y pudo jurar que ni siquiera había oído la puerta haber sido abierta, pues el detective consultor ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la patóloga ingresó y se regaló a sí misma, veinte segundos de contemplación a Sherlock Holmes, a sus ojos iluminados por el lente, su cabello siempre revuelto y como un añadido extra al día de hoy; _esa_ camisa púrpura.

-Buenos días Molly Hooper, ¿qué tal tu noche? – Molly pestañeó un par de veces y se sonrojó, sintiéndose descubierta. Dio una risita nerviosa inconscientemente y se acercó por el otro lado de la mesa de trabajo a Sherlock.

-Bien, Mary y John son muy acogedores… Aunque extrañé mi casa. – la última parte casi fue una confesión en voz muy baja.

Sherlock no contestó, pues seguía pendiente de lo que sea que estuviera mirando en el microscopio.

-Quizás necesite revisar un cuerpo más tarde. –Sherlock habló mientras por fin despegaba los ojos del microscopio y miró a Molly fijamente, sin embargo y aunque la dedujo en menos de lo que se dice amén, no le dijo nada.

-Claro, creo que estaré solo en la morgue hasta poco antes del almuerzo. ¿Buscas uno en particular? – Molly revisaba el fichero que había sobre la mesa, pero sin leer nada en concreto, solo pasaba las páginas lentamente para distraerse de la presencia de Sherlock.

-Steve Smith. 35 años. Scotland Yard vendrá también –Sherlock buscó la mirada de Molly, sin embargo ella solo asintió en silencio y se retiró, dejándolo solo. Miró la puerta cerrada, que se agitaba ligeramente en un vaivén luego de la salida de Molly, y procuró volver a concentrarse en la muestra que tenía frente a él para seguir observando.

El testigo desaparecido hace dos días atrás luego de ser interrogado, había aparecido muerto producto de un disparo en el pecho en un callejón cercano al centro financiero de Londres. Sherlock necesitaba revisar el cuerpo, pero sin embargo, también se encontraba revisando parte de las prendas con la que Steve Smith había llegado a la morgue. Su cuerpo ahora se encontraba desnudo guardado en una bolsa en la morgue y Sherlock buscaba pistas en su ropa mientras miraba el barro que había desprendido del borde de su pantalón. Se hallaba realmente complicado, aunque no iba a exteriorizar dicho pensamiento, principalmente porque a quien le diría algo así sería a John. Sin embargo, Watson estaba haciendo la de padre proveedor para la hija que venía en camino, y no contaba con su presencia casi iluminadora que le guiara en su investigación. Era entonces cuando, de a poco, entraba Molly Hooper en la situación.

En algún momento, Molly parecía ser una buena sustituta para el papel que John ejercía, pero Sherlock había descubierto que cada cual brillaba con luz propia y no podía marginar a uno para reemplazarlo por otro. Sin embargo, Molly era un ser independiente, único y con un espacio propio dentro de su Palacio Mental. Una mujer fuerte, capaz de abofetearlo a él por su irresponsabilidad, capaz de tomar su mano cuando estuvo en el hospital tras el disparo de Mary y capaz de buscar un cadáver por toda la morgue solo porque él lo requería así. Molly escapaba a todos los espacios donde Sherlock quisiera encasillarla y guardarla, y se alzaba como su única ayuda en este momento.

La mañana pasó sin mayores sobresaltos. Cuando Sherlock estudió el cuerpo de Smith, a simple vista solo pudo deducir que el disparo se había efectuado a no más de tres metros de distancia, que cayó hacia adelante lo cual aceleró su desangramiento, y que el disparo había astillado algunas costillas delante del corazón, pero que sin embargo no habían hecho mayor daño en el cuerpo del occiso. Tomó además algunas muestras, con la silenciosa ayuda de Molly, por si algo más oculto aparecía dentro del cuerpo de Steve. Fue junto con Molly al laboratorio, donde poco y nada pudo hacer, ya que la patóloga conocía bien el trabajo por hacer y la ayuda que requería era mínima. Pensó en conversarle mientras volvía a mirar los restos de barro en el microscopio, pero no sabía de qué hablarle y temía que ella terminara hablando de cualquier cosa banal. Sin embargo, corrió el riesgo.

-¿Qué hay en la televisión ahora?

Molly lo miró detrás de sus anteojos de seguridad y aún sosteniendo su pipeta en la mano. Iba a pedir que le repitiera la pregunta, pero sabía que Sherlock daría pie atrás si lo hacía, así que solo habló.

-Un actor inglés ganó su primer Oscar a mejor actor, pero se lo ganó a otro inglés. Si me preguntas, prefería al segundo.*

Sherlock solo la miró, esperando a que prosiguiera con su conversación sobre premios, pero ella también infería que Sherlock no estaba interesado por lo cual prosiguieron ambos su trabajo en silencio. El detective agradeció internamente el gesto de silencio y notó que ella le agradaba al menos un poco más que el promedio de las personas que le rodeaban.

Pasaron en silencio un buen rato, cuando de pronto Molly rompió el silencio.

-Tengo los resultados.- Sherlock despegó la mirada de los apuntes que había estado tomando (no necesitaba tomarlos, pero de todos modos le agradaba escribir a veces) y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella. Guardó un poco de distancia, pues Molly se hallaba sentada frente a la pantalla del computador, sin embargo poco y nada lograba leer por lo cual se acercó por detrás de la patóloga, quedando justo frente a ese lunar que ella tenía entre el maxilar inferior izquierdo y su oreja. Sintió como el cuerpo de Molly se estremecía, pero ignoró el detalle.

-¿Qué tienes? –Molly tembló de nuevo al escuchar su voz tan grave y tan cerca, pero se sobrepuso haciendo caso omiso a las reacciones que su cuerpo tenía.

\- La bala terminó por matar a Steve, pero anteriormente ya estaba muriendo. Fue envenenado. –Buscó algunas páginas y referencias dentro del computador- Acónito. Hojas de una planta que provocan asfixia y arritmia cardíaca. Observa esto y luego mira lo que dejé en la mesa junto al microscopio.

Molly se puso de pie mientras Sherlock miró por breves instantes la imagen microscópica de una planta. Luego se acercó a Molly quien con sus manos enfundadas en guantes de látex le entregó una cápsula de Petri sellada con lo que había obtenido del cuerpo de Smith.

-Estaba mayormente en su intestino, apenas un poco quedaba en su estómago… - expuso ella.

\- Lo que significa que fue envenenado lentamente mediante la comida –dedujo Sherlock aún mirando la cápsula con la única mano que alcanzó a enguantar para tomar la muestra- alguien supo que Smith declaró y no le importó lo que dijo, simplemente actuó –ahora miraba con gesto dramático un punto indefinido de la pared del laboratorio- Scotland Yard debería llegar en un momento, necesitaré buscar a un par de personas antes de seguir haciendo nada… -Sherlock hablaba para sí mismo, pero cuando notó la mirada de Molly sobre él, volvió en sí – Agradezco tu ayuda, Molly. – Tomó su teléfono y empezó a mensajear a Lestrade, a John e incluso a su hermano Mycroft.

\- No es nada… -comenzó a juntar algunas cosas para volver el orden al laboratorio. Una vez culminada su labor, se quitó los guantes y los arrojó en el área sucia para luego lavar sus manos. Sherlock volvió la mirada a la patóloga, quien se movía aún con cierta dificultad, y no pudo detenerse a sí mismo cuando comenzó a disparar.

\- Pasaste una mala noche, ¿no? –Molly se volteó apenas, pues sí le dolía el cuello- Cuando te giras lo haces con dificultad y has estirado tus brazos y dedos varias veces por lo que creo que dormiste en un espacio reducido ¿una bolsa de dormir, quizás? Además de lo incómoda que te sentías de estar en un espacio que no era el tuyo con un matrimonio que si bien te aprecia no son cercanos a ti, despertaste varias veces en la noche, tienes los ojos irritados aún del cansancio y quizás de mirar tantas veces el móvil en la oscuridad consultando la hora.

Molly solo lo miró en silencio. Había secado sus manos ya, y la verdad es que la deducción de Sherlock no le había molestado, no le había dicho nada hiriente y solo le había dicho la verdad.

-Solo fue una mala noche, nada más –repuso ella en voz baja. Dio un par de vueltas más por el laboratorio y se dirigió a la puerta. Su cuello se notaba aún tenso en la parte del esternocleidomastoideo y Sherlock impulsado por quien sabe que instinto, se puso de pie y la siguió en silencio hasta la entrada, estirando apenas su mano hacia el tenso cuello de Molly como objetivo, con la intención de prestar un poco de ayuda a la tensión de la patóloga. De pronto ella volteó para hablarle cuando se encontró frente a frente con él. Molly se sonrojó de inmediato, aunque su voz sonó tan clara como siempre

\- Voy a almorzar, Sherlock. ¿No quieres nada supongo, cierto? – le sonrió apenas mostrando los dientes, aún nerviosa por la repentina cercanía.

\- Quizás un café, comer me enlentece. –Sherlock rompió la poca distancia dando un paso atrás y escondiendo la mano en su bolsillo, y ella solo salió de la sala murmurando un "ok".

La puerta quedó en un lento vaivén luego de su salida y Sherlock se quedó estático por un momento mientras pensaba que algo realmente malo le estaba pasando, tras ese repentino ataque de prestar ayuda al prójimo. Algo no estaba yendo bien. Volvió al microscopio donde el barro aún esperaba, pero lo ignoró. Necesitaba urgentemente encerrarse a ordenar su Palacio Mental.

* * *

(*): He situado la historia entre fines de febrero-principios de marzo del año 2015, aunque debería ser el 2014 según las fechas de emisión de Sherlock S3. Respecto al comentario de Molly; el año 2015 Eddie Redmayne ganó su primer Oscar a mejor actor por "La teoría del todo", premio que le ganó a Benedict Cumberbatch quien estaba nominado por "The imitation game". (si me piden mi opinión objetiva, Benedict lo merecía más)

Gracias por leer! No olvide hacer sus comentarios, sugerencias y recomendar esta historia a sus amigos (¿?)


	5. Otra Nota

**5.**

¿Por qué tanta cercanía de manera tan repentina con Molly? ¿Qué impulso ridículamente humano o emocional lo había impulsado a caminar hacia ella? Se movió para sentarse en su taburete nuevamente, aunque ya no había nada novedoso que observar o deducir en el laboratorio. Sherlock juntó sus manos bajo su mentón y decidió darse dos minutos para desmenuzar a Molly Hooper exhaustivamente antes de regresar al trabajo, que era lo realmente importante en ese momento. Entonces cerró los ojos y se vio frente a la patóloga, quien vestía un chaleco de lana de múltiples colores, calzas negras y un par de botas grandes y forradas en el interior. Caminó alrededor de ella, _observándola_ en su Palacio Mental.

Molly no era precisamente fea, aunque tampoco era alguien de impresionante atributos físicos o de un carácter seguro y avasallador como el de La Mujer, pero sin embargo, Sherlock debía admitir que las ocasiones que había destacado sus peinados (a veces extraños), su labial, o su manera de vestir o de actuar para conseguir algo de ella, no lo había dicho del todo como una mentira, pues Molly era bonita tal como estaba. Tenía un cabello castaño, largo y ordenado, y su champú mezclado con su pH hacían una fragancia agradable, poseía una mirada que parecía poder escrutar mucho más allá de lo que Sherlock podía lograr a veces, y una piel bonita que en el rostro tomaba un rubor preciso y en el cuello era todo tendones, músculos y hacia los hombros los huesos remarcados lo suficiente para no pensar que estaba bajo peso, sino que simplemente esa era su complexión física. Sus labios expresivos cada vez que tenía alguna emoción le daban un toque algo desenfadado a la patóloga, además del –recién descubierto- detalle de aquel lunar junto a su cuello, que por cierto también olía bien…

Sherlock se alejó de pronto de ella, de la Molly que tenía en su Palacio Mental que tras una observación detallada a su cara, ya no vestía el mismo chaleco ancho multicolor, sino que solamente una blusa rosa que marcaba su cintura de manera precisa.

-Bien, suficiente, estoy trabajando, adiós. –dijo Sherlock, y a continuación cerró la puerta de aquel gran cuarto de su Palacio Mental, dejando a la patóloga dentro. Por cierto, la puerta de la habitación donde residía ella había cambiado de una puerta común a una de madera de roble y pintada de exquisito color blanco, con detalles en cada esquina. Abrió los ojos nuevamente, pero siguió con las manos bajo su mentón cuando se sintió llamar.

-¡Sherlock! … ¡Sherlock! –la voz de Lestrade lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Ah, Scotland Yard. –se puso de pie y miró a Greg, quien estaba asomado en la puerta del laboratorio esperando a que el detective saliera.

\- Molly me contó lo que hallaron en el cuerpo de Smith. –Sherlock solo asintió en silencio- ¿Tienes alguna manera de hallar al culpable?

\- ¿No qué la policía hallaba a los culpables? Además ya examinamos el cuerpo, no tenías porque venir, te envié un mensaje. –Sherlock mantenía su típica actitud molesta, como si le irritara hasta la respiración de los otros.

-Vine a buscarte, pero también quería hablar con Molly por lo que ocurrió anoche.

-Ella está bien, no tenías que venir. –Sherlock soltó esas palabras aún más molesto mientras recogía su bufanda y se colocaba su abrigo. Lestrade solamente lo miró de reojo en tanto salían del hospital y subían al auto del Detective Inspector. Se dirigían a Scotland Yard. Sherlock no habló en todo el camino.

-Molly no me dijo nada de lo que ocurrió anoche, solo me dijo que la habías ido a dejar a la casa de John y que había dormido allí. –aclaró el mientras mantenía la vista fija en el volante.

-Acónito. – dijo Sherlock mientras miraba por la ventana- A Smith lo envenenaron, lo que significa que alguien lo seguía de cerca aún después del asalto, quizás antes de que declarara incluso. Lo último que comió fue un muffin y un café cerca de una plaza cercana a su casa luego de declarar. Fue solo, y comió en una plaza cercana, de ahí el barro que estaba en sus zapatos, pero en la noche salió, quizás a comprar cigarros, si miras sus dedos verás que era un fumador compulsivo, y entonces le dispararon. No alcanzó a llegar a la tienda y nadie notó su ausencia, pues vivía solo.

Lestrade pensó que quizás esa verborrea fue solo para evitar seguir hablando de Molly, por lo cual le siguió la corriente, por pura intuición, haciendo preguntas que Sherlock contestaba como siempre, entre bufidos, murmullos tales como "idiota" "como no observaste eso" etcétera.

Cuando llegaron a Scotland Yard, Lestrade subió de inmediato a su oficina, pues Sherlock se encontró en la puerta con John, lo cual le retrasó, pues el doctor parecía evidentemente molesto.

-Espero que me hayas llamado para algo importante, me tuve que escapar prácticamente de la consulta, dejé a un doctor practicante solo. –bufó John mientras entraba a la Estación con su compañero.

\- Estabas en la consulta, pero no querías estar en la consulta, John. Asume que esto es mucho más emocionante –Sherlock miró a John con cara de circunstancias mientras esperaban el ascensor.

John estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría; del asalto al aeropuerto, de la declaración de Smith y su muerte, de la nota a Molly y de ansioso que se sentía Sherlock de aún no dar con el camino correcto en medio de todo lo que ocurría para dar con Moriarty. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos subieron, siendo los únicos ocupantes.

-¿Cómo estaba hoy Molly? –preguntó con sorna el doctor. Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.

-Apenas la vi hoy, está como siempre. –respondió cortante. Se hizo un breve silencio.

-Anoche obligaste a Molly a comer la cena –silencio- Tú, Sherlock Holmes, que apenas te acuerdas de comer cada dos días, te preocupaste de que Molly comiera.

John juntó sus manos detrás de su espalda. Tenía una burlesca sonrisa ganadora asomando por la comisura de sus labios. Sherlock bufó de nuevo en respuesta.

-¿Qué te dijo ella? –Salieron del ascensor, Sherlock caminaba más rápido de lo normal abriendo puertas y pasando entre los distintos cubículos de la oficina hacia el despacho de Lestrade.

-Y además te preocupa lo que diga… -murmuró John- solo me contó las cosas como habían sido, estuvimos hablando un rato antes de dormir... Y me dijo que ¿le preparaste té?

Sherlock se detuvo y volteó a mirar a John con los labios apretados. Se había quedado sin palabras, lo que hizo que John soltara una carcajada.

-Nunca te hiciste una sola taza de té para ti mismo, menos para mí, durante los dos años que vivimos juntos, pero le hiciste un té a Molly Hooper... –La cara de John se volvió una sonrisa de labios estirados de lado a lado de la cara y Sherlock de pronto se sintió enojado.

-Basta John… -abrió la puerta del despacho de Lestrade, donde estaba también Donovan entregando un paquete.

-Ah, justo, es para ti freak. –John arrugó la frente ante la palabra "freak" y fulminó con la mirada a Sally mientras ella solo salía de la oficina sin dejar explicaciones.

-Diablos –masculló John volviendo su mirada al sobre mientras Sherlock se acercaba al sobre y repetía el procedimiento hecho con la nota de Molly, lo acercó a la luz y lo abrió.

-No me siento preparado para sostener otro chaleco bomba, Sherlock. –advirtió John acercándose por atrás de su compañero.

-¿Te dijo Donovan quien lo trajo? –El detective consultor se dirigía a Lestrade, quien estaba igual de tenso que John mirando el procedimiento.

-No, solo llegó a la recepción hace unas horas, venía con el resto del correo de la semana. El sobre tenía el nombre de Sherlock Holmes así que lo trajeron aquí.

Dentro había un sobre con las mismas características de la nota que Molly había recibido. El mismo sello y el mismo material, solo que con el nombre de Sherlock en la cara delantera y dentro también venían una nota con una exquisita caligrafía.

-Vaya que disfruta Moriarty con enviar recados, seguro prepara algo grande –Sherlock habló bajo, pero aún así Lestrade y John le oyeron. La nota era breve, como la de Molly.

 _"Ya sabes cuánto me gusta verte bailar."_

Sherlock sonrió para sí mismo, releyó la nota y entonces algo pareció encajar dentro de todas las piezas sueltas que andaban en su cabeza hasta entonces.

-Pronto nos veremos cara a cara, Jim Moriarty. –habló mirando a la pared, con ese tono dramático propio de él, en tanto Lestrade y John seguían consternados y se miraban uno al otro.

-¿Qué significa eso de verse cara a cara? – Lestrade puso las manos en sus caderas y miró confundido a Sherlock, quien aún contemplaba el sobre.

-¿Esta nota tiene relación alguna con la que recibió Molly? –añadió John.

Sherlock no contestó. Pues su mente volvía a trabajar a toda velocidad en la evidencia que tenía frente a él. Ambas notas eran idénticas y con contenidos personales para cada remitente. ¿Qué planeaba Moriarty y por qué parecía que sus movimientos eran tan lentos y tan específicos y personales? ¿Por qué había preferido atacar a Molly y no a John como la vez anterior durante El Gran Juego? Molly parecía de pronto, estar en el centro de una red de sucesos que nada tenían que ver con ella directamente, pero sin embargo, estaba ahí.

-Necesito ir a Baker Street. Tengo algunas cosas que arreglar, necesito pensar con claridad. Mucho ruido aquí, puedo escuchar la estúpida mente de Anderson desde aquí... ¿Me acompañas John? -Sherlock volteó guardando el sobre en el bolsillo de su abrigo y abrió la puerta sin esperar respuesta. _Pues obviamente John iría._

El doctor solamente lo miró aún algo contrariado y solo asintió en silencio, despidiéndose de Lestrade. Ambos recorrieron el mismo camino pero hacia la salida y a buscar un taxi.

Sherlock volvió a pensar nuevamente en Molly Hooper, y por qué estaba tomando tanta fuerza en su Palacio Mental y en el caso actual.

* * *

 **hola!** quizás los últimos dos capítulos han ido más lento y con menos acción de la planteada en un principio, pero quiero contarles que... acabamos de pasar la mitad de la historia! (sí, soy muy metódica y está todo ordenadito en mi cabeza y mis apuntes) así que a partir del próximo capítulo empezará el fiiiin... desde ya se agradecen los comentarios, favs, mensajes por interno con sugerencias (siéntase libres de hacerlo, en serio) y bueno, eso!

comentario aparte, estoy subiendo otro fic, que es un JohnLock, aunque mi alma y cerebro pertenecen a Sherlolly xd


	6. Quien Vigila

**6.**

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del 221B, Sherlock se adelantó para abrir la puerta, no sin antes mascullar un escueto "Mycroft" evidentemente molesto. Dicho y hecho, al abrir la puerta, su hermano esperaba junto a la escalera, vestido en un impecable traje de tres piezas café oscuro, tan repeinado como siempre, pero el paraguas lo había dejado a un lado para jugar con el anillo que llevaba en su anular derecho.

-¿qué quieres? – fue el saludo del detective mientras se adelantaba y subía las escaleras apresuradamente.

\- Hermano querido, has tenido un día agitado. –Mycroft lo miró subir y luego volteó hacia John- Doctor Watson…

-Mycroft. –estrecharon sus manos y subieron al apartamento, donde Sherlock ya se había quitado el abrigo y la bufanda y paseaba por la sala a un ritmo acelerado para finalmente dar un salto por la mesa y sentarse en el sofá de dos cuerpos. El apartamento estaba tan polvoriento y desordenado como siempre. John encendió las luces pues ya estaba anocheciendo, se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó en su, restituido, sofá a la espera de una batalla verbal entre ambos Holmes. Mycroft se sentó frente a John, en el sofá de Sherlock.

-La noticia del asalto como sabrás, ha salido a la luz pública esta tarde, por lo cual Lestrade tendrá un poco de sobrecarga laboral los próximos días ante el acoso periodístico, por lo tanto cualquier ayuda que necesites deberás hablar directamente conmigo. –comenzó mientras miraba desinteresado el suelo y sujetaba su paraguas.

Sherlock bufó y puso los ojos en blanco sin responder, esperando que su hermano mayor siguiera su perorata de órdenes e indicaciones que no le interesaba escuchar.

-Sin embargo ante los acontecimientos de los últimos días me gustaría preguntarte algo, hermanito –se hizo un breve silencio- ¿qué tiene que ver la forense aquí? ¿Por qué hiciste que pasara la noche en la casa del Doctor Watson? –Mycroft miró fijamente a Sherlock quien le devolvió una mirada molesta, frunciendo el ceño.

John se revolvió incómodo en su asiento al oír su nombre.

-¿Cómo sabes que Molly pasó la noche en mi casa? –Protestó- ¿Acaso también tienes guardias y cámaras en mi hogar, vigilando a mi familia? –Mycroft se volteó hacia John y solo le sonrió estirando los labios con sorna. John arrugó la boca, evidentemente molesto, pero no alcanzó a protestar.

-Molly recibió una nota de contenido personal por parte de Moriarty, ella pidió ayuda y decidí llevarla con John. –Respondió finalmente Sherlock – Aún desconozco qué relación tiene ella en todo esto, el patrón es muy nebuloso. –agitó una mano como si espantara una mosca.

-Los sentimientos suelen nublar la mente, hermanito –se burló Mycroft. John abrió la boca ante esa declaración, y los miró a ambos como si fuera un partido de tenis. Sherlock le dio una mirada asesina a su hermano, quien solo le sonrió, burlesco- no eres el único que persigue al fantasma de Moriarty y que busca explicaciones a su regreso. Puedes dejar de preocuparte por la forense, ella puede regresar a su casa pues claramente la nota que recibió solo sirvió para desestabilizarte y distraerte de lo realmente importante… Y vaya que funcionó.

Sherlock, que seguía mirando a su hermano con evidentes ganas de ejercer violencia física, se puso de pie y se aproximó a la puerta, la cual abrió con prisa.

-Bien, hora de irse. Creo que tu intervención tiene un límite, Mycroft, seguir pretendiendo controlarlo todo no te hace ser el amo de todo. Ahora, fuera. –la mirada de Sherlock era fría, de por sí sus ojos claros a veces transmitían esa sensación, ahora el celeste claro de sus ojos y sus pupilas apenas dilatadas mostraban su evidente molestia con su hermano.

-Haz que la pobre muchacha vuelva a su casa, si te preocupa su seguridad pondré guardias en su puerta y en el hospital. –Mycroft se puso de pie luego de darle una inclinación de cabeza a John como despedida y se acercó a la puerta. Se quedó de pie unos segundos contemplando a Sherlock que seguía esperando que se retirara con la puerta abierta. Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, de pronto algo en la mirada de Sherlock delató algo. Mycroft habló.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Sherlock! No esperaba esto de ti… ¿En serio te importa ella? –Dijo en un susurro evidentemente molesto y apenas audible para John, quien se puso de pie, dispuesto a acompañar a Mycroft a la puerta.- buenas noches, hermano. Doctor.

-Ahm, te acompaño a la salida. –Ambos salieron del piso y cuando Mycroft apenas había dado dos pasos fuera, Sherlock dio un fuerte portazo. Bajaron las escaleras en silencio y ya junto a la puerta que daba a la calle, el mayor de los Holmes habló.

-Sherlock nunca asumirá lo mucho que le importa la forense, sobre todo desde que ella le ayudó hace algún tiempo… -prefirió no terminar la oración.

-Sí, Molly me contó que ayudó y escondió a Sherlock un tiempo. –interrumpió John, dando a saber que conocía la historia. Mycroft solo asintió en silencio.

\- Mi hermano valora a las personas que le rodean, mucho más de lo que le gustaría asumir o llegar a reconocer. –ambos hicieron un breve silencio, donde las palabras parecieron quedar en el aire- Buenas noches doctor. –y salió del 221B.

John volvió a subir al piso, donde encontró a Sherlock sentado en su sofá con las manos extendidas bajo su mentón y la mirada perdida. Entró en silencio y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar té para ambos. No sabía bien que decir, pues tampoco podía hilar una idea clara sobre "lo que siente" Sherlock Holmes. Sabía que su amigo lo quería a él y a Mary, lo había enunciado explícitamente, pero sin embargo y fuera de ese círculo, desconocía como se movía Sherlock, y tampoco le agradaba la idea de preguntar y que su amigo le respondiera con insultos, ironías, sarcasmos o distrayéndolo con observaciones y deducciones de otras personas para esquivar dar una respuesta o simplemente, herir un poco.

-Deja que Molly pase una noche más en tu casa, mañana puede volver a su apartamento y Mycroft podrá ejercer todo su complejo de poder vigilándola. –anunció Sherlock mirando de pronto a John que le servía su taza de té junto a la mesita. – Y la respuesta es no, John.

\- ¿No qué? – John se sintió descubierto- ¿No quieres té? –evadió.

-No estoy interesado en Molly Hooper como todos creen, es solo que no logro hacerla encajar en todo este asunto. – Su voz sonó algo más grave, más molesta. Se quedó mirando a John, esperando una respuesta.

John se sentó frente a él, sosteniendo su taza y bebiendo un poco antes de hablar. ¿Qué podía decir en una situación como esta? Solo guardó silencio. Sherlock volvió a quedar en blanco, recostándose en el sofá ignorando la taza de té y sumergiéndose en su Palacio Mental. John terminó su taza de té y permaneció un poco más, esperando por si Sherlock decía algo. Al no obtener señales de vida de su amigo en el mundo tangible –pues tenía la vista pegada en el techo y no se había movido los últimos treinta minutos- intervino.

-Sherlock, debo irme. Se está haciendo tarde y Mary debe estar con Molly en casa. –Se puso de pie para ir a buscar su chaqueta y Sherlock habló con la vista en el techo aún.

\- Molly está mucho más implicada de lo que todos creen. ¿Cómo Moriarty pudo sino enviarle esa nota? No es un distractor, es una señal. Pero Moriarty no ha hecho nada más, solo mandar mensajes, tenernos en vilo esperando. Es su juego, y ahora solo estamos esperando que sea su turno de atacar nuevamente. –Miró a John de pronto, tenía los ojos algo irritados por el cansancio de los últimos tres días y el cabello revuelto sobre la frente, lo cual le daba a su rostro y a sus ojos un aire más dramático.

\- Cuida de Molly, John. –su voz grave salió como una mezcla entre una orden y un ruego. John se estremeció sin razón.

\- Lo haré.- aseguró él irguiéndose con la chaqueta ya puesta- Buenas noches Sherlock.

Salió del piso dejando a su amigo solo.

Esa noche, Molly durmió nuevamente en la habitación a medio preparar de bebé Watson. Otra vez la incomodidad del espacio reducido y de no tener una almohada decente bajo su cabeza. Eso, y las horas lentas que pasaban bajo un sueño sobresaltado y nada reponedor, pues extrañaba su casa, su cama y la seguridad que sentía ahí finalmente, independiente de si había nota amenazante de por medio o no, la cual a esas horas parecía más una falsa urgencia. Recordó como la noche anterior Sherlock la sacó de ahí y la trajo hasta la casa de John, como parecía estar evidentemente preocupado de que ella tuviese algo que ver en el asunto de Moriarty. Sin embargo, ya no parecía ser tan terrible si repasaba los hechos a las tres de la mañana, sola, a treinta centímetros del piso y envuelta en la incómoda bolsa de dormir. Al menos hoy sería la última noche según lo que John le había informado, ya que mañana podría volver a su casa, lo cual le animó a conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Al día siguiente Molly fue a por sus cosas después de su turno en el Hospital, no supo ni vio a Sherlock durante todo el día, y pese a que lo extrañó dando vueltas por la morgue, decidió que era mejor no darle mucho asunto, pues así era el comportamiento del detective consultor, irregular y voluble como él mismo. Se despidió de Mary y le agradeció su hospitalidad regalándole una bufanda que había comprado entre que iba del hospital a casa de los Watson. Era una bufanda amarilla con tonos rojos y naranjos. Mary la agradeció abrazándola y dejando además que Molly le acariciara el vientre, hogar temporal de la niña que estaba en camino. John le acompañó hasta su casa en taxi y conversaron temas triviales durante la ruta, riéndose y contándose cosas de ambos. Se sentía agradecida de por fin poder conversar con John como un amigo y no con esa tensión extraña que había antes de la caída, después de la caída y después del regreso de Sherlock. Por una tarde, Molly se sintió tranquila luego de los últimos acontecimientos. Pero sin duda lo mejor, fue abrir la puerta de su apartamento y volver a su casa que estaba tal cual la había dejado. Se sintió algo tensa por volver a estar sola, pero esta era su casa, y en caso de que algo volviera a suceder tenía la certeza de poder llamar a John y que él acudiría en su ayuda.

No había correo para ella según el conserje del edificio mientras no estuvo, por lo cual prácticamente se atrincheró en su casa, pensaba en darse una ducha larga pero apenas vio su cama solo atinó a quitarse los zapatos y el abrigo y a meterse con ropa entre las mantas que la acogieron con senda hospitalidad. Molly Hooper se sintió agradecida y se durmió en el acto. Eran poco más de las 11 de la noche cuando se quedó dormida apenas alcanzando a poner la alarma para el día siguiente un poco más temprano para ordenar lo que no había hecho esa noche.

Pero Molly no sabía un par de cosas. Que frente a su ventana, en los departamentos de la calle de al frente dos hombres vigilaban su casa informando al gobierno británico si algo irregular ocurría, lo mismo que hacía ahora el "nuevo vecino" que estaba a tres apartamentos del suyo en el mismo piso, pero él si tenía que informar algo: cerca de la medianoche un hombre llegó frente a la puerta de Molly y se quedó ahí, sin tocar el timbre y sin moverse. Solo mirando la puerta, parecía envuelto en la duda. El vecino nuevo miraba fijamente por una cámara al sujeto que era alto, usaba pantalones de vestir negros, llevaba una bufanda azul al cuello y un costoso abrigo largo hasta las rodillas. Se revolvía el pelo ondulado a veces y luego de treinta minutos mirando la puerta de Molly sin hacer nada, volteó para irse del lugar dejando a la vista sus pómulos altos frente a la cámara.

* * *

Hola! ha sido una larga semana -.- pero ya es viernes y aquí está su fic favorito para alegrarles el finde (?) pues nada, gracias por los reviews, por estar ahí y desde ya les tengo dos noticias (mentira, tres):

1\. "El Caso Correcto" tendrá segunda parte, así que no se despeguen de aquí!

2\. Viene más acción y más Sherlolly en los próximos caps. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

3\. ya está disponible en internet Zoolander 2 (para quienes queremos volver a ver a "All" jajaja) y mañana comienza la segunda temporada de "The Hollow Crown" (por si alguien la sigue o le gusta Shakespeare, se las recomiendo, es muy buena) ... Ya saben el resto, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, todo es aceptado si viene con cariño y con el fin de hacer esta una historia buena :D gracias por todo, nos leemos!

Dracarys.


	7. La Invitación

**¡Hey, un momento!:** capítulo más largo que los anteriores. Recomiendo que busques un lugar más cómodo y/o aislado para leer, comas unas galletitas entre tanto y que disfrutes! Desde ya se agradecen los reviews, los favs, y todo eso xd ... Gracias especiales a quienes han permanecido aquí desde el principio, me han alegrado la vida desde que empecé esta historia... ahora, a leer! / re-edité el capítulo hoy sábado, los cambios son mínimos.

* * *

 **7.**

Pasaron dos semanas donde nada novedoso ocurrió. Molly volvió a trabajar en los laboratorios del Bart's y se encontró con Sherlock un par de veces en que este pasó simplemente dando vueltas entre los féretros de la morgue. En esas dos semanas Sherlock había tenido tiempo de sobra en el 221B para aburrirse, dispararle a la pared, fastidiar a John las pocas tardes que él pasaba a verlo después de la consulta médica y realizar diversos experimentos durante el día con un intestino delgado de más de cinco metros de longitud que aún tenía bien conservado en el refrigerador.

Los días pasaban lentos frente a la espera del siguiente movimiento de Moriarty. Lestrade le había dejado un par de casos, pero el detective consultor los resolvió sin mayores esfuerzos y sin siquiera moverse del piso, cuya pared acumulaba ya varios agujeros más producto de los disparos que daba de madrugada y en medio de la soledad. Se aburría más pues ni siquiera estaba John para sacarlo del ocio o para perder la paciencia y gritarle mientras le sacaba quejidos al violín y miraba por la ventana. A veces tocaba alguna melodía agradable, pero la mayor parte de ese tiempo, Sherlock lo ocupaba en sentirse impaciente y en expresarlo como fuera.

Esa mañana de lunes, cuando ya iban para la tercera semana sin noticias, ni movimientos, ni amenazas de Moriarty; Sherlock salió temprano del 221B rumbo al Bart's, luego de pasar la noche desvelado en el sofá, ordenando, archivando y eliminando datos de casos antiguos en su Palacio Mental, cuando repentinamente tuvo la idea de investigar que ocurría en un occiso luego de seis días de deceso al ser expuesto al calor específico en algunas zonas específicas del cuerpo. Por lo tanto esa mañana tomó un taxi y llegó al Hospital al cabo de 45 minutos de viaje, con el fin de alcanzar temprano a Molly para que le facilitara un cuerpo antes de hacer el papeleo burocrático propio de la morgue. Sin darle muchas vueltas, e impulsado por una amabilidad impropia de él, se dirigió rápidamente cerca de los camarines de damas y de una máquina expendedora sacó un capuchino y un café. Se sentó ahí cerca y esperó unos momentos.

Molly apareció por la salida de los camarines caminando por el pasillo en dirección a Sherlock, que ya había notado su presencia. Llevaba la bata blanca de forense abierta, dejando ver una blusa rosa que marcaba su figura de manera precisa. El cabello castaño le caía suelto y tenía los labios pintados de un delicado tono rosa que se veía bien con su rostro y el color de su piel. Se notaba que había descansado los últimos días en su casa, pues los ojos no se veían irritados y su cuerpo, si bien se movía con la torpeza propia de Molly, parecía más grácil que días anteriores. Cuando notó que Sherlock estaba sentado junto a la máquina de café al final del pasillo le sonrió tímidamente. Entonces Sherlock notó que además Molly se había ondulado las pestañas, lo que hizo que la mirada que la forense le dio, parecía aún más expresiva que otras veces. Observó todo esto en el lapso de los diez segundos que tomaba recorrer el pasillo desde el fondo hasta la máquina expendedora, donde el pasillo único se ramificaba al resto del hospital. Sherlock se puso de pie y habló.

-Hola Molly, luces bien hoy. –soltó sin más. La aludida lo miró extrañada mientras le sonreía más ampliamente. Intuyó que bajo ese cumplido, el detective probablemente necesitara algo.

\- Sherlock, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – en eso intentó también buscar un elástico en el bolsillo de su bata para sujetarse el cabello, pero parecía no tener éxito. Sherlock también rebuscó algo en los bolsillos de su abrigo, y cuando lo encontró; le extendió una bolsita de galletas artesanales a Molly.

-Necesito un cadáver de 6 días, de preferencia. Traje galletas. – la forense las recibió, dudosa, mirando a Sherlock y buscando aún que había detrás de todo aquello - … y un capuchino. – le extendió el vaso que había dejado en la silla y le dio una sonrisa que era solo labios estirados por toda su cara. Molly miró avergonzada el piso, pues no pudo evitar pensar lo _adorable_ que se veía Sherlock con ese gesto y con esa sonrisa que parecía pedir atención a gritos. _"parece un niño a punto de hacer una diablura"_ pensó para sí misma. Abrió los labios para decir algo, pero apenas pudo musitar un "gracias", aún descolocada por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Te queda bien el cabello suelto. –aduló Sherlock nuevamente. Ahora Molly se rió en serio.

-Tendrás tu cadáver, Sherlock, tranquilo. –se adelantó a él y comenzó a andar rumbo a la morgue. El detective la siguió para luego alcanzarla y caminar junto a ella, olvidando su café en la silla donde había estado esperando.

Molly se sintió internamente agradecida de volver a compartir con Sherlock una mañana completa, pese al desastre que dejaba este en el laboratorio y los rayones y quemaduras que había dejado en uno de los cuerpos que había tomado de la morgue mientras lo estudiaba y revisaba minuciosamente, como solía hacerlo Sherlock Holmes.

Guardó el vasito plástico del capuchino una vez vacío en su casillero como un recuerdo del gesto que Sherlock había tenido esa mañana, y las galletas se las llevó a su casa para comerlas mientras bebía una taza de leche tibia esa misma tarde. Los guardias de Mycroft seguían vigilándola sin que ella lo notara, e informaban al mayor de los Holmes acerca de la patóloga, que no había vuelto a recibir amenazas, y solo abierto la puerta a una chica en su casa la semana anterior (una antigua amiga de la universidad por lo investigado). Molly era descrita como una mujer más bien solitaria y de conductas ordinarias, sin embargo, Mycroft prefería tener bajo el lente a la muchacha que parecía ser la excepción a varias de las conductas de su hermano menor, como excusa estaba además, el aún latente peligro de Moriarty en el aire y la aún inexplicable nota recibida, que para el gobierno británico no era más que un distractor.

Esa tarde Molly la pasó en su apartamento ordenando algunos libros que había comprado días antes en el centro de la ciudad, acomodándolos en su estante para luego simplemente ponerse la ropa más holgada que tenía y sentarse en el sofá para comer las galletas que Sherlock le había dado (y que según él había tomado en Speedy's) con la taza de leche tibia que tanto había querido. Vio una película que trataba sobre cuatro amigos, donde el protagonista tenía cáncer terminal y todos hacían un viaje a una playa que estaba en el este de Inglaterra. (*)

En tanto, Sherlock pretendía recibir a John y Mary durante la tarde, pero mientras esperaba la llegada de ellos sentado en su sofá aún sacándole ruidos al violín, entre una que otra melodía errática, recibió un mensaje de texto de su antiguo compañero de piso.

"Sherlock, tuvimos un percance que nos retrasó. Llegaremos más tarde. JW"

Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y justo cuando pretendía seguir tocando el violín, la señora Hudson entró en el apartamento anunciando su llegada golpeando la puerta que ya estaba abierta.

-Huhú –saludó con una sonrisa- Sherlock, llegó esto para ti hoy mientras no estabas. Tuve que firmarlo yo, pues venía etiquetado como urgente…

Dejó el violín cuidadosamente sobre la mesita junto a su sofá y poniéndose de pie recibió el sobre de tamaño mediano que la casera le extendía de manera amable. Le dio las gracias y ella permaneció ahí.

-Veamos que tienes ahora, Moriarty. –dijo para sí mismo, pues estaba más que seguro de que este era otro de sus recaditos.

El sobre tenía sus datos; su nombre y dirección, y un sello postal de Londres. Abrió el sobre con cuidado tomando un bisturí que tenía encima de la chimenea. Dentro venía otro sobre más pequeño de color crema.

-¿Quieres un té, Sherlock? –intervino la señora Hudson sacando al detective de su ensimismamiento.

-no, gracias. –respondió cortante dándole la espalda. La casera salió del piso murmurando algo y lo dejó solo.

Dentro del sobre más pequeño venía una invitación impresa en papel fotográfico opaco. Solo había dos líneas que habían sido escritas; una indicaba el nombre de Sherlock y la otra, un número telefónico. Luego de observar los detalles de ambos sobres y la invitación, leyó.

Sr. _Sherlock Holmes_ : tenemos el agrado de invitarle a usted y su acompañante a la cena y posterior celebración en el Alexandra Palace; con motivo de la inauguración del Centro de Estudios Artísticos y Culturales de Romford. Esta reunión tendrá motivo el Viernes 17 de Abril del presente año desde las 21.00 hrs. Rogamos confirmar vuestra asistencia y la de su pareja en el número telefónico señalado. Esperamos contar con su valiosa presencia.

 _Confirmar a la srta. Joanne Dawson +171 1801 2016_ (**)

Sherlock sonrió para sí mismo con suficiencia luego de terminar de leer la invitación. No le cabía duda alguna de que este era el siguiente movimiento de Moriarty, y que además le estaba regalando tiempo para predisponerse a lo que fuera a ocurrir ese día. El juego continuaba. Sostuvo la invitación en sus manos mientras pensaba en el Alexandra Palace, su arquitectura, posibles entradas, salidas, vías de evacuación, tenía que comenzar a moverse rápido para que aquel día el juego fuera limpio.

-¡Sherlock! –se oyó llamar de pronto. Volteó y se encontró con John y Mary asomados en la puerta. Ambos ingresaron al piso, pero John parecía querer golpearlo, pues lo miraba fijamente y casi sin pestañear.

\- John, Mary… -silencio de ambos. Mary se sentó apenas con su abultado vientre en el sofá de dos cuerpos y John permaneció de pie- ¿ocurre algo?

John le extendió un sobre idéntico al suyo, dentro venía la misma invitación, pero con su nombre.

-¿A tu hermano le gustan las fiestas? –alegó.

-John, este no es Mycroft. Lo sabes…

-Su hermano es algo energúmeno como para una fiesta –acotó Mary desde el sofá con una media sonrisa. John la miró, luego miró a Sherlock y comprendió que no era algo de Mycroft, el brillo en la mirada de Sherlock, ese brillo que tenía solo ante un caso realmente complicado y emocionante, era porque este era el mensaje que habían esperado las últimas semanas.

-¿Tenemos que ir? –masculló el doctor, aún molesto.

-Es la señal que esperábamos, John.

\- ¿Y tiene que ir conmigo? –intervino Mary nuevamente. Se había puesto de pie para ayudar a la señora Hudson, que volvía a entrar al piso con una bandeja con todo lo necesario para servir el té.

Sherlock la miró frunciendo el ceño, extrañado.

-¿por qué contigo? –cuestionó.

-La invitación sugiere una acompañante… ¿debo ir con John? –Sherlock seguía algo descolocado y releyó su invitación, pero John se la arrebató de las manos.

\- Oye… la tuya también dice acompañante, Sherlock. Viéndolo de este modo, seremos cuatro buscando a Moriarty en el Alexandra Palace en un mes más… -concluyó John

\- Tres, iré solo obviamente. –le quitó la invitación a su amigo y la dejó tirada en la mesa- John, esta es la oportunidad que buscábamos, la acción que hemos estado esperando… probablemente Mycroft se entere pronto y quiera meter sus gordas manos, pero este asunto es algo bueno, es la ocasión perfecta y no puede salir mal…

\- Pero la invitación te sugiere una pareja –reiteró John con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Iré contigo John –dijo Sherlock como si fuera algo obvio, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la sorna de su amigo.

\- Pues no, iré con Mary.

-Creí que habían límites entre ustedes dos. –ironizó Mary mientras servía el té

-Los hay. – John miró algo avergonzado a Sherlock.

\- Podrías invitar a Molly. –se hizo un breve silencio ante la sugerencia de Mary. John soltó una carcajada y Sherlock hizo una mueca, molesto.

\- O a Janine… - continuó John.

-¿Después de lo que le hizo a ella y a su jefe? – Mary tomó un sorbo de su té- no quiere saber nada de nosotros… - Sherlock se sentó en su sofá, John hizo lo mismo en el suyo y Mary acercó una silla junto a John. Se hizo un breve silencio.

\- Quizás debas ir tú con Sherlock y paso por ustedes cuando sea necesario. – John le habló a Mary señalando a su amigo con su índice, desganado.

-Claro, será muy emocionante conocer por fin a Jim Moriarty –ironizó Mary- ¿crees que quiera ser padrino de nuestra hija?

\- No es tan mala idea, tu mujer sabe usar bien un arma, sería buena compañía. – Sherlock parecía exasperado con la conversación y a cada minuto se hundía más en el sofá, hastiado. Se hizo un silencio incómodo tras ese comentario, Mary puso cara molesta y John carraspeó un poco, cambiando de tema. Sherlock comenzó a mover sus dedos en los reposabrazos del sofá.

-Cambiando abruptamente de tema… Sherlock, con Mary ya escogimos un nombre para nuestra hija. –atrajo nuevamente su atención. El aludido hizo silencio esperando oír el nombre y se los quedó mirando.

-Isabel S. Watson –anunció Mary.

-¿S?

-Dijiste que Sherlock era un nombre de niña… - John se encogió de hombros y Mary solo sonrió.

-Es Sophie. –aclaró ella.

-Me gustaba más Sherlock – comentó el aludido con una media sonrisa.

Los Watson se fueron poco antes de la medianoche y Sherlock volvió a su violín. Mientras miraba la invitación que había puesto ahora en el atril, pensaba que tan buena idea era llevar a una tercera persona a dicha "celebración" si realmente se trataba de Moriarty. De sus manos de pronto brotó una melodía con tintes de pasión pero que a la vez parecía reclamar una traición. Hace años que no interpretaba esa pieza. Sherlock pensó en Irene Adler, La Mujer. Podía ubicarla, sabía que merodeaba por Inglaterra y que con una sola llamada suya, ella acudiría de regreso sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero tenía dos inconvenientes con eso: nadie sabía que La Mujer estaba viva gracias a él, y no tenía ganas de ver nuevamente a John ofuscado y golpeándolo por fingir la muerte de alguien. Además el invitar a Irene a algo como esto corría riesgo de que ella siguiera aliada con Moriarty, o que se le insinuara durante toda la velada para llevar la situación a un plano más íntimo. Definitivamente no, Irene Adler quedaba descartada para este caso. Sherlock siguió tocando el violín, pero de pronto dejó el instrumento descansando en hombro y se hizo el silencio.

Quizás si buscaba a Janine podría convencerla de todos modos, más que mal habían quedado como amigos luego del disparo que Sherlock había recibido, y a pesar de las mentiras que él le había dicho a la secretaria de Magnussen, quizás cabía una posibilidad. Pero Janine era solo una mujer ordinaria, no podía negar que solo la había utilizado haciendo uso de todos sus dotes actorales para poder besarla cuando el momento así lo requería, así como para otras instancias que por su bienestar, había preferido eliminar de su Palacio Mental, conservando solo lo relevante de ella, que era poco a decir verdad. La sala seguía en silencio y Sherlock seguía mirando por la ventana mientras la chimenea permanecía encendida con un fuego casi extinto. No importaba, la primavera ya había llegado a Londres y el frío que hacía a esas horas de la madrugada no era tanto como el que había hace dos meses.

Retomó el violín y se volteó hacia la chimenea. Soltó un par de notas, como probando algo mientras miraba el fuego en silencio. Tuvo una sensación extraña en su cabeza, parecido a la emoción de la alegría, pero era solo una nueva melodía formándose en su cabeza y luchando por no salir precipitadamente por sus dedos. Un sonido dulce comenzó a sonar en la sala y parecía llenar el silencio que había, había tintes de misterio y complicidad, de inteligencia, y había una sincronía extraña en aquella neófita pieza que Sherlock estaba interpretando mientras volteaba nuevamente al atril para comenzar a apuntar algunas notas de esta nueva melodía que tenía en la mente y en los dedos.

Sherlock Holmes estaba pensando en Molly Hopper cuando esa música sin más, nació.

Si bien los sentimientos de Molly hacia Sherlock eran más que evidentes, él contaba con su complicidad, con que no haría nada que a él le incomodara y que quizás, hasta podría llegar a ser agradable compartir con ella en un espacio donde no hubiera un muerto en medio de ambos, o esa luz blanquecina propia del laboratorio. Molly era inteligente, más segura de sí misma y podía mantener una conversación fluida con ella sin aburrirse los primeros tres minutos, lo que ya era algo bueno. Además, si Moriarty era el emisor de la invitación, por supuesto que Molly cabía perfecto ahí, ya que podría al menos cerrar el tema de la nota y proseguir a lo medular, que era Moriarty en sí y el juego. Este juego. Molly Hooper era la compañía indicada para esta ocasión. Y aunque las mujeres no eran el área de Sherlock, Molly simplemente parecía serlo por ser ella y él lo aceptaba.

Ahora, ¿cómo podría hacerle la invitación? Sencillo, simplemente se lo diría cuando la viera nuevamente durante la semana.

Un par de días después, Sherlock volvió a ir al Bart's convocado por Lestrade que se enfrentaba a un homicidio doble. Luego de pasar por la morgue, dio una vuelta por el casino pues era la hora de colación, pero no encontró a la patóloga. Volvió a subir hacia los laboratorios, pero antes de llegar ahí la vio asomada en una de las oficinas ordenando documentos. Entró sin avisar su presencia, Molly estaba leyendo y separando papeles y se sobresaltó al oír esa voz de barítono que la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Molly…

-¡Dios! Sherlock… -lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y abriendo un poco sus pequeños labios- me asustaste, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? –se arqueó sobre la mesa y continuó separando papeles en la mientras esperaba que Sherlock hablara. Ese día llevaba el pelo sujetado en dos trenzas que daban la vuelta por toda su coronilla hasta juntarse en la nuca. Daba la sensación de que se parecía a una pintora mexicana.

Sherlock, tan racional y desmedido como de costumbre, juntó sus manos en su espalda y habló.

-Me preguntaba si… -carraspeó para atraer la atención de la forense. Una vez que ella lo miró de nuevo, levantando un poco la cabeza, la dedujo en tiempo récord para saber si era o no pertinente hacer la invitación ahora. Apretó los labios y repitió la primera parte – me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a …

-¿resolver crímenes?

-una fiesta conmigo. –ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo. Cerraron la boca y se miraron fijamente. Molly se incorporó en toda su estatura y comenzaban a arderle las orejas. La mesa con papeles los separaba. Sherlock permanecía de pie, impávido, esperando una respuesta con las manos detrás de la espalda.

-¿qué?

\- Molly Hooper, me gustaría que me acompañaras a una fiesta. –reiteró Sherlock tan tranquilo como siempre, pero sintiendo el corazón un poco más acelerado que hace dos minutos atrás.

* * *

(*): La película se llama "Third Star" (2010) es muy bonita. Háganse el tiempo de verla, está disponible en PopCorn y en algunas partes de internet si la googlean :)

(**): El Alexandra Palace es un centro de eventos ubicado casi a la salida de Londres, lujoso por cierto. El nombre del Centro a inaugurar lo tomé al azar, el "171" es el código de área de Londres (según lo que pude averiguar) El resto del número realmentees una fecha con significado personal. XD

Nos vemos el viernes 20 de Mayo con otro capítulo largo (ahora serán todos largos xd)

ps: está bien si en este espacio me dedico a responder los reviews que me mandan? cuéntenme y me pongo dedos a la obra. Cariños!


	8. Instantes Previos

**hola de nuevo!** ha sido una larga semana! D: pero aquí está la actualización prometida! Esta semana estuve varios días sin poder ver los reviews que habían, pero ahora ya aparecieron XD quiero agradecer de manera especial a **I-Am-Momo** por ayudarme a entender el problema que tuve y a **Uchihaaa** por aguantarme la pataleta xd

 **Notas previas:** lean tranquilos, en un lugar donde no los molesten, coman algo por mientras, y nada... a disfrutar! /resubí el capítulo, tal como la semana pasada, los cambios son mínimos.

Como siempre digo, gracias por estar aquí, por dejar un review, por dejar un fav y/o seguir la historia. Pueden hacer críticas al caso también, siempre son bienvenidos todo tipo de opiniones :)

* * *

 **8.**

Molly no sabía aún cómo es que no se había desmayado en el acto, ni como el corazón le siguió funcionando después de la invitación que el detective consultor le había extendido. Haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol, supo comportarse y aceptar como si le estuvieran ofreciendo un chiche cualquiera. Sherlock no ahondó en mayores detalles de los motivos de la invitación, pues entendía también que a Molly en ese preciso momento le estaba costando hasta respirar, por lo cual sencillamente acordó contarle más detalles en otra oportunidad.

Días después, y separados por un cadáver de una mujer de 76 años, muerta por asfixia debido al monóxido de carbono y que había llegado a la morgue hace 36 horas; Sherlock le explicó a Molly a grandes rasgos que se trataba de una celebración por la inauguración de un Centro de Estudios, y que era necesario que llevara ropa formal aquella noche, más que nada por una cosa de protocolos. Molly solo respondía con monosílabos, cuando de pronto algo pareció hacerle clic en medio de la situación.

-¿Es Moriarty?

-¿disculpa? –Sherlock levantó la vista de la mujer y dejó a un lado el bisturí con el que se disponía a cortar un poco de tejido del brazo para sus experimentos. Realmente se sintió algo sorprendido por la perspicacia de la patóloga.

-Esperabas una siguiente señal de él… digo, no ha aparecido públicamente pero te sigue molestando no haber resuelto del todo el crimen del aeropuerto, o tener noticias de él. No ha amenazado ni molestado a nadie de tus cercanos… -habló mientras miraba nerviosa a todas partes, menos a los ojos de Sherlock.

-Salvo a ti, que te envió esa nota – ahora Molly pareció descolocada- eres parte de mi círculo de cercanos, Molly. No me pongas esa cara. – bufó Sherlock casi molesto y volvió a concentrarse en el cuerpo- eres tú, John y Mary. Estamos los cuatro en esto. – La miró nuevamente con el bisturí casi entrando en el tejido y sostuvo su mirada- tranquila, estarás bien.

Le dio una media sonrisa, Molly no pudo ver claramente la intención de la comisura de esos labios levemente alzados, y simplemente se retiró a hacer otra cosa. Tal parecía que los detalles ya habían sido acordados, por lo que no quedaba nada más que decir.

Los días pasaron, Sherlock seguía en la misma rutina de siempre, trabajando para Lestrade de vez en cuando, fumando en el apartamento ahora que John no estaba para quitarle los cigarrillos, y soportando un par de tardes a su hermano, Mycroft que se daba una vuelta ocasionalmente para constatar que no estaba drogado o con síntomas de inanición, y además dando informes, órdenes e instrucciones que Sherlock prefería ignorar, aunque hacía uno que otro aporte al excesivo uso de poder de su hermano mayor y a su idea sobre "preservar la seguridad" para la noche que cada vez se veía más cercana, la noche en la que esperaba volver a encontrarse con Jim Moriarty.

-Fui informado que asistirás con la forense. –dijo una tarde el mayor de los Holmes. Yacía sentado en el sofá de John y jugaba con su paraguas. Sherlock estaba mirando la pared agujereada por las balas que disparaba a veces, la cual se hallaba tapizada en mapas, recortes, planos del Alexandra Palace, y más mapas con rutas y vías de evacuación.

-Molly era la opción más lógica. –masculló Sherlock mientras miraba la pared.

-No conoces muchas mujeres tampoco… -molestó su hermano- aprovecha bien tu tiempo hermanito, es algo complicado todo esto, pero si fuera tú me daría el mundano gusto de disfrutar un momento agradable si se da la ocasión. –Sherlock lo miró de reojo y se volteó hacia él con las manos en los bolsillos- No niegues que esa muchacha te importa por sobre el normal de las personas que te rodean... incluso me da la sensación de que tienes esa terrible cosa de los sentimientos por la joven.

Sherlock terminó de voltear y justo cuando se preparaba para replicarle, Mycroft se despidió y desapareció del piso, dejándolo solo. Quedaban solo 15 días, el tiempo de pronto parecía irse demasiado rápido.

Días después (y mientras Sherlock seguía mirando los recortes que tenía sobre la pared) John apareció por el piso, respingando la nariz. No saludó a Sherlock, pues el olor a cigarrillo era muy fuerte, además de reciente. El detective se volteó para hablarle, pero se quedó perplejo cuando el doctor en menos de un minuto encontró la zapatilla de lona donde el detective guardaba el tabaco, este no alcanzó a hacer nada cuando John guardó el contenido en su chaqueta, mirando amenazante a su amigo.

-¡Dios Sherlock! ¿Quieres matarte? – John parecía realmente molesto, así de la nada.

-¿quién te crees para entrar silencioso, no saludarme, inspeccionar mi casa como si fueras mi madre y llevarte mis cigarros? –Sherlock alzó la voz y se sentó en su sofá, frustrado.

-Tu mejor amigo. Me preocupo por ti, vengo cada vez que puedo y ¿Qué encuentro? A ti, en pijama cuando casi anochece y evidentemente has estado fumando todo el día. –seguía de pie, retándolo en dirección al sofá.

-Has aprendido a observar, John. – Felicitó con cierto sarcasmo- esta espera me tiene enfermo, John. Necesito algo para matar el tiempo…

-bien, si quieres matar el tiempo y prepararte para el baile, deberíamos partir por una pregunta básica- Sherlock lo miró atento- ¿dentro de toda esa maraña de papeles e ideas que has estado haciendo con Mycroft, está considerada la idea de morirte de nuevo? – John señaló con su índice la pared y luego se sujetó la cabeza con el mismo dedo.

-No había considerado esa opción, pese a lo pronto que es como para que Moriarty planee suicidarse nuevamente, quizás deba considerarla. –su tono era evidentemente irónico.

-Me siento notificado con ello si te veo hacer alguna estupidez nuevamente. – John rodó los ojos y volvió a mirar a su amigo con gesto pensativo- ¿y qué te vas a poner?

Sherlock se removió un poco en su asiento ¿qué le acababa de preguntar John?

-no entiendo a que va tu pregunta –se hizo el desentendido. John miró al techo, como pidiendo paciencia y tomó asiento frente a él.

\- Mary me ha planteado algo que te puede parecer banal, pero tiene incidencia en esta celebración a la que hemos sido invitados… es la vestimenta, se supone que debemos ir elegantes…

-Habla por ti, yo siempre visto elegante. –John soltó una risita ante la declaración de su amigo.

-aún así deberías hacer un esfuerzo por… no lo sé, arreglarte un poco. Invitaste a Molly al fin y al cabo… - John comenzó a jugar con su alianza de matrimonio, esquivando la mirada asesina que le dio Sherlock.

-Imagino lo ridículamente feliz que debe estar… -masculló manteniendo su actitud de desinterés.

-Ella está bien, no hay nada de ridículo. – la defendió John- ha hecho buenas migas con Mary…

-Ah. –seguía desinteresado.

Silencio incómodo.

-¿Qué celebramos exactamente ese día, Sherlock? – John lo miró fijamente, con el ceño fruncido.

-Que el juego continúa –Sherlock apoyó ambos brazos a lo largo del sofá y sonrió mirando fijamente al doctor. John no lo imitó en el gesto de la sonrisa.

-Arriesgamos nuestras vidas por ir ahí, ¿lo sabes, no? – John frunció aún más el ceño- estoy exponiendo mi vida con esto…

-nunca te importó arriesgar tu vida, al contrario, disfrutabas del peligro… ¿Qué pasó ahora John? –Sherlock quedó mirando fijamente a su amigo, sin ánimos de deducirlo, solo esperando una respuesta.

\- Tengo una familia ahora, Sherlock, y Dios, me preocupa ir ahí con mi esposa y nuestra hija al encuentro directo con un psicópata… - John se apoyó la cabeza en una mano y cerró los ojos, abrumado – Si a Moriarty se le ocurre hacerle algo a Mary….

-Moriarty no le hará nada a Mary –interrumpió Sherlock, aunque realmente dudaba de lo que había dicho- y si no quieres correr el riesgo, eres libre de dejar esto hasta aquí y no consideraré tu presencia para la celebración.

El "no considerar" pareció dolerle a John. Apretó los labios nuevamente, soltó la cabeza de su brazo enderezando el cuello y se hizo otro silencio incómodo. Sherlock fulminó a John con sus ojos grises y miel, ahora sí deduciéndolo, para finalmente hablarle.

-No creas que no me importa, John. Yo también estoy corriendo mis riesgos… -meditó bien sus palabras antes de seguir hablando- estoy preocupado por ti, por Mary, por la señora Hudson, por Gavin y por Molly…

-Greg –masculló John y suspiró- está bien, a veces todavía pienso que no te importan las víctimas…

La señora Hudson entró de pronto con una bandeja rebosante de té y pastelitos. Los dejó sobre la mesa de la sala y los miró brevemente antes de salir.

-Compartan un té, se sentirán mejor. –recomendó antes de bajar. John dio las gracias y Sherlock se puso de pie para servir el té. Se estaban dando una pequeña tregua en medio de esa cuasi-discusión.

-Entonces, Molly…

-¿podemos no hablar de ella? –Sherlock, como nunca, estaba comiéndose un pastelito relleno de crema.

-Debemos hablar de ella –contra atacó John- debe estar al tanto de tus planes con Mycroft por si las cosas se ponen rudas…

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco ante la insistencia del doctor y habló aún con la boca llena.

-Mycroft ya ha infiltrado gente dentro del evento; guardias, meseros, y algunos invitados. Yard dispondrá de policías encubiertos durante el trayecto recorriendo el mismo camino que nosotros en vehículos aledaños, además de policías cada ciertas calles. Tomaremos la ruta más directa desde aquí en uno de los vehículos de Mycroft, lo cual no debería tomarnos más de 40 minutos. Tú y Mary deberán estar aquí al menos una hora antes de lo señalado en la invitación.

-Molly vendrá con nosotros también. No la dejaremos llegar aquí sola desde su casa..

-como gustes, John.

Sherlock hablaba de Molly como si del clima se tratase la mayor parte del tiempo, pero hace unos días había decidido dejar de negarse a sí mismo el hecho de que pensaba en ella más del tiempo normal, y en que realmente se sentía preocupado de lo que pudiera ocurrir esa noche que se veía venir cada vez más cerca. Molly nunca había estado directamente expuesta ante algo relacionado con Moriarty, o cualquier otro caso, excepto cuando le ayudó a conseguir el cadáver parecido a él para fingir su muerte hace casi cuatro años.

John se retiró temprano, advirtiéndole nuevamente que debía comprarse algo de ropa para la ocasión, a lo cual respondió con un respingo. Revisó nuevamente la lista de invitados confirmados que Mycroft había vuelto a enviarle por correo electrónico, esta vez actualizada. Entre los nombres había varios empresarios, políticos y celebridades que Sherlock había leído rápidamente al leer los periódicos, pero que no tenía idea quienes eran. El plan de escape en caso de emergencia y de seguridad durante la velada estaba listo, solo faltaba volver a repasarlo por si había que cubrir detalles.

Pensó que quizás sería buena idea invitar a Molly a tomar un café, para explicarle un poco más la situación a la cual la estaba exponiendo, ya que no habían vuelto a hablar del tema luego de aquella vez que estaba la anciana en medio de ellos, y ella no había vuelto a mencionarle el tema durante los días siguientes. Finalmente, decidió por lo práctico y comenzó a escribirle un sms, para luego cambiar abruptamente de opinión y llamarla por teléfono. Esperó el tono que marcó un par de veces, cuando la patóloga respondió al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Hola?

-¡Molly! – Sherlock se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el apartamento, aplacando el desagrado que le causaba el hablar por teléfono.

-¿sucede algo?

-No. –Hizo una pausa- Solo quería confirmar tu participación a la fiesta. Digo, si no te has arrepentido… -tuvo el impulso de dispararle a la pared ante lo estúpido que había sonado al decir eso.

-¿por qué preguntas?

-Es arriesgado…

\- lo sé –Molly se paseaba por su propio apartamento y tocaba el lomo de sus libros ordenados en el estante de su sala.

\- Quedamos en que no volverías a exponerte a un peligro potencial por mi causa, Molly. –habló lento y con voz grave.

\- pero aún así me invitaste. –refutó.

\- no conocía a nadie a quien más proponérselo. –remató Sherlock, y apenas lo dijo se dio cuenta de que quizás ese comentario había molestado a la forense.

Molly se echó en su sofá apretando los labios y sosteniendo el teléfono en su oreja, escuchando el silencio. Sherlock también dejó de pasearse por la sala y se sentó en su propio sofá.

-Sé que de conocer a otra mujer más guapa e inteligente que yo, la hubieras llevado a ella. Está bien…

-Molly yo no… -se quedó callado. Era pésimo para las relaciones humanas.

-buenas noches Sherlock, hasta entonces. –dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.

-Buenas noches Molly. –cortó la llamada, dejó el teléfono celular en su sofá y tomó el violín. Comenzó a tocar la melodía que había escrito hace unos días, y le comenzó a agregar más notas, solo por matar la noche.

Molly lloró un poco antes de irse a dormir, pero decidió mejor omitir lo que Sherlock le había dicho por teléfono, y prefirió aferrarse a los hechos reales y tangibles; estaba invitada a una fiesta donde probablemente podía pasar algo muy malo, pero al fin y al cabo iba con Sherlock, todo estaba bien si era de ese modo, y esos eran los hechos. Eso y que al día siguiente iría con Mary (de quien se había hecho casi amiga el último tiempo) a buscar algo de ropa decente al centro de la ciudad. Esa era la realidad, era lo había para regocijarse un poco en la soledad que la rodeaba constantemente en su vida. Y con eso le bastaba.

 _Viernes 17 de Abril 2015_

El día había llegado finalmente. Los detalles estaban afinados, Greg había movido policías por casi todas las calles de Londres, en la televisión se había hablado de la inauguración del Centro de Estudios de Romford, y había aparecido en algunos periódicos durante la semana con fotos de algunos actores y celebridades que asistirían. Sherlock había pasado parte de madrugada previa en su Palacio Mental, preparándose, pensando, ordenando, memorizando y revisando una y otra vez los pasillos y salidas del Alexandra Palace. Había dormitado un poco en el sofá durante el amanecer y el resto del día se la había pasado discutiendo con Scotland Yard en caso de que "esos ineptos" como les llamaba él cometieran un error estúpido. John le había acompañado durante esa mañana de viernes desde temprano, pero a la hora del té se fue a su casa para cambiarse de ropa y a recoger a Mary. Sherlock tomó una taza de té que le había dejado la señora Hudson y comió un poco de las tostadas con miel que había en la bandeja, luego de que ella casi le obligara a comer. No podía más de la expectación. A las 19 horas fue hasta su habitación y luego de hacer un par de muecas frente al espejo como si estuviese preparándose para actuar, se quitó la ropa y se dirigió a la ducha, se afeitó la escasa barba que asomaba apenas por su mentón y volvió a su habitación. Mycroft había creído la misma idea estúpida de John acerca de que debía ir un poco más decente de lo que sus ternos normalmente expresaban, y le había enviado un traje esa mañana, el cual se hallaba aún en la funda, colgado en el perchero de su armario. Lo abrió con poca dedicación y vio dentro la tenida completa: un esmoquin, pantalones y camisa. Además a los pies de su cama descansaba una caja que contenía un par de zapatos de charol demasiado brillantes para su gusto, pero aún así elegantes. Se vistió rápidamente y se miró al espejo. Se sintió absurdo por breves momentos, pero finalmente decidió que le gustaba su aspecto, y que para ser una noche especial, merecía vestir diferente al normal de las ocasiones. Aún así dejó su pelo desarreglado, con los rizos repartidos aleatoriamente sobre su cabeza, y el mechón azabache cayendo por su frente hasta casi cubrir por completo su ceja derecha.

-¡Señora Hudson! –Sherlock salió de su habitación caminando rápidamente hacia la sala, cuando la mujer venía ya entrando al piso. Se quedó de una pieza al verlo.

\- Sherlock…. –se tapó la boca con una mano y le dio una sonrisa pícara que él le correspondió con una sonrisa cordial, inusual en él- luces realmente guapo…

Y lo estaba. Las solapas largas, estrechas y sedosamente brillantes del esmoquin le daban un aire de elegancia a Sherlock que casi rozaba lo sexual, aunque claro, la casera no lo veía de ese modo, sino más bien parecía ver a su hijo a punto de salir a su primera cita. La camisa blanca e inmaculada sobre su pecho le hacían ver aún más pálido el rostro y los pantalones le quedaban perfectos, además del detalle de los relucientes zapatos que hacían juego con las solapas. La señora Hudson le acomodó un poco la pajarita que llevaba al cuello, Sherlock se dejó hacer pues entendía que con eso su casera mostraba lo preocupada que estaba por el asunto, le acomodó su pañuelo blanco de seda en el bolsillo de su esmoquin y luego le pasó la mano por los hombros, quitando pelusas que ni siquiera estaban en el traje. Le dio otra sonrisa, deseándole suerte y bajó a su piso.

Exactamente a las 20hrs, uno de los vehículos de Mycroft llegó fuera del 221B, de ahí bajaron John, Mary y Molly. Sherlock se quedó frente a la puerta principal escuchando los pasos de John y dos pares de tacones subiendo las escaleras, unas pisadas más dificultosas que las otras, por lo que supuso que Mary venía realmente complicada. John entró primero, vestía similar a Sherlock, pero su traje era negro opaco y llevaba una delgada corbata negra de lana sobre su camisa blanca. Había peinado un poco su cabello hacia arriba con fijador, lo cual le restaba algunos años y hasta le hacía ver mejor.

-John…

-Vaya, luces muy distinguido, Sherlock –comentó el doctor mientras volteaba para ayudar a Mary, quien llevaba un vestido rojo que le cubría los pies. Pese a que estaba embarazadísima, se veía muy bien, el rojo italiano contrastaba con su cabello rubio y su piel blanca. Le sonrió a Sherlock y le guiñó un ojo a modo de saludo. (*)

-¿Vienen armados? –Ironizó Sherlock. John carraspeó (era obvio que llevaba un arma, siempre lo hacía) y Mary agitó su bolso de mano sonriendo. –perfecto.

-listos para la acción –bromeó Mary. Los tres sonrieron- Molly viene aquí, se quedó saludando a la señora Hudson…

\- Molly Hooper.-la voz de Sherlock sonó al menos dos octavas más grave cuando la vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Puso las manos detrás de su espalda mientras la veía entrar. Molly le sonreía nerviosa, pero a la vez con una seguridad en su mirada que parecía recién salida de ella.

Llevaba un vestido negro con escote en "V" y los brazos descubiertos. Los huesos de su clavícula asomaban hasta juntarse en una cadenita que llevaba al cuello con un pequeño dije, donde todos los músculos de su cuello se juntaban. El vestido le llegaba también hasta los pies y se veía más alta, y por lo tanto, más estilizada. El vestido marcaba de forma precisa su cintura, sus caderas y su vientre plano. Llevaba su rostro con un maquillaje suave, casi natural, el cabello lo llevaba suelto, pero planchado, con una partidura que dejaba gran parte de su cabello hacia el lado izquierdo, estaba bien peinada y guardaba sus mechones delanteros detrás de sus orejas, de las cuales colgaban unos pequeños pendientes plateados que hacían juego con la cadenita. Su cabello castaño se veía casi como chocolate contrastando en el profundo negro de su ropa y mientras Sherlock la miraba con las manos detrás de su espalda, sintió como el pulso se aceleraba en su muñeca. Por un momento se sintió desconectado de sí mismo y habló.

-Luces hermosa. –dijo sin más. John abrió la boca, impresionado ante tal declaración, Mary sonrió ampliamente y Sherlock se acercó a Molly para toma su mano derecha (en la que llevaba un pequeño anillo plateado en el dedo índice, como el resto de sus alhajas) y besarla delicadamente mientras la miraba a los ojos, dándose el placer carnal de sentirse deslumbrado ante ella. Molly se sonrojó ligeramente y agradeció el cumplido casi gimiendo un "gracias".

\- bien, ¿nos vamos ya? –interrumpió John. Mary masculló "celoso" y Sherlock volvió de su ensimismamiento.

\- Nos vamos ya. – ratificó. Sherlock sacó su teléfono, mensajeó a Mycroft y a Greg y miró nuevamente a Molly, a quien le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras.

-Será una noche inolvidable. –aseguró el detective consultor antes de salir con la forense detrás de sí, sujetando su mano.

* * *

(*) : sí, algo similar al vestido de Sophie Hunter en los Oscar 2015. No tengo muchas nociones de moda ~

la próxima semana The Hollow Crown llega a la Latinoamérica! :D


	9. El Caso Correcto

hola! me desaparecí una semana gracias a la universidad u_u alguien extrañó su viernes de actualización? no? bue... espero que esto no merme su fe en la historia xD técnicamente ya es viernes, pero subo capítulo ahora porque este finde es la ComicCon aquí en Chile y asistiré :3

por cierto, ¿ **SweetEngel** , sigues por aquí? extraño tus reviews :( **Hagheveien** y **Uchihaaa,** gracias por estar desde el principio de los tiempos... El resto ya se lo saben, agradezco desde ya sugerencias, reclamos, reviews, favs, críticas, etc, etc... todo es bien recibido:D

* * *

 **9.**

Pese al poco espacio que había dentro del vehículo dispuesto por Mycroft, los cuatro pasajeros viajaban cómodamente. Molly iba sentada al lado izquierdo del vehículo, detrás de Sherlock que iba de copiloto. John iba al medio, tomado de la mano con Mary y hablaban de vez en cuando. Cada dos calles se veía una patrulla policial, disimuladamente estacionada con dos policías en su interior observando atentamente la calle por la que iban. Ya había anochecido y todo lo que había en las calles era un montón de luz artificial. Pese a tanto despliegue policial, Molly no se sentía del todo segura o a salvo. El tránsito estaba expedito aquella noche, por lo cual llegaron poco antes de las 21.00 hrs a la entrada del Alexandra Palace. Afuera del reciento había un poco de prensa hacia un lado, mientras que por el otro lado pasaban los invitados, algunos se dejaban fotografiar y conversaban con la prensa mientras reían perezosamente. Sherlock arrugó inconscientemente la cara al observar el escenario al que se enfrentarían y pareció molesto.

-Movámonos rápido, debemos pasar desapercibidos. –apuró mientras los otros ocupantes salían del auto.

Un guardia (de Mycroft, obviamente) fue a por ellos y los guió por una ruta menos congestionada de gente hasta las escaleras del centro de eventos. Subieron las escaleras hacia la entrada principal que se hallaba iluminada de blanco en contraste con la alfombra azul y entraron al recinto. El Alexandra Palace era un salón de eventos amplio, con un gran recibidor principal de un decorado exquisito en las paredes y el techo. Alguien ofreció recoger los abrigos de Sherlock y el resto, pero amablemente se negaron y entraron directamente al salón principal.

En palabras sencillas, era un galpón muy espacioso. Pero no, el interior era mucho más que eso. Si el recibidor del lugar era exquisito, el interior lo era aún mucho más. La arquitectura deleitaba los ojos, el espacio se hallaba muy bien distribuido y además contaba con dos pisos superiores con balcones que probablemente, provenían de salas más pequeñas para charlas, pensó Molly mientras miraba el gran espacio dispuesto, varias personas ya habían ingresado, caminaban, se saludaban, bebían champaña y se fotografiaban más.

Los cuatro avanzaron a su mesa, la número 17, y sin decir mucho se sentaron en ella. Sherlock no había dicho palabra desde que entraron y ahora observaba atentamente el lugar en su puesto, desde la disposición del servicio en la mesa, los invitados, y todo a su alrededor. Observaba, movía los ojos aceleradamente y apenas respiraba mientras mantenía sus manos juntas y sus dedos extendidos por debajo del mentón. John le preguntó algo a Mary, ella le sonrió y Molly solo miraba como los Watson se querían.

-¿Bien, y? –John parecía ansioso cuando miró al detective.

Sherlock continuaba observando el espacio, absorto en sus pensamientos y en su Palacio Mental. Las mesas eran alrededor de 50 y se hallaban dispuestas en forma de "U", lo que dejaba espacio al centro, mientras que al fondo había un escenario alto donde había una mesa donde un DJ ya estaba poniendo algo de música para amenizar el ambiente. Además había algunas sillas dispuestas detrás, un podio adelante y de fondo un telón con un logo de estilo muy barroco proyectado detrás del escenario. Sherlock salió de su ensimismamiento y comenzó a hablar.

-Bien. Las salidas más directas están a nuestra derecha, a 40 metros. Detrás del escenario a 50 metros hay otra salida y por el baño de damas que se encuentra bajando por el lado norte del salón, hay una pequeña puerta. De los 75 mozos, 20 han sido puestos por Mycroft, probablemente nos atenderán, ya que nos identifican en caso de que algo llegue a suceder. Respecto a los guardias, aparte del que nos trajo hasta la entrada, hay 11 más y están cercanos a las salidas que les indiqué recién. –seguía moviendo los ojos por todo el reciento mientras hablaba- No vayan a la cocina, es un recinto cerrado y la salida creo que está enrejada. Respecto a los invitados, 30 no lo son (Mycroft, nuevamente) y están repartidos a lo largo de las mesas de manera estratégicamente aleatoria, por lo cual estamos siendo observados, más no descuidando el resto del lugar y otros invitados. Recomiendo que nos mantengamos juntos y atentos. Si pueden, observen de vez en cuando los balcones de los pisos superiores, solo por prevención. Ante cualquier cosa extraña que vean, deben decirlo.

John y Molly asintieron mientras giraban disimuladamente sobre sus asientos intentando identificar todo lo que Sherlock había señalado dentro del salón. Las luces de fiesta funcionaban de vez en cuando a modo de prueba, lo cual a veces incomodaba la vista. Mary permanecía quieta, pues tenía la habilidad de poder identificar el peligro tan solo con una mirada. Sherlock volvió a poner sus largos dedos bajo su barbilla y no habló en otro buen rato.

A las 21.45hrs se dio inicio de manera oficial a la cena, siendo anfitriona una mujer que Sherlock jamás había visto, pero que a John parecía emocionado de ver al fin en persona en aquel lugar. De a poco los mozos comenzaron a salir de la cocina para repartir el plato de entrada que consistía en camarones en salsa. Era una porción pequeña, pero sin embargo con una bonita presentación. Un hombre moreno de estatura mediana se acercó a su mesa y sirvió los platos.

-Señores Watson, Señorita Hooper –sirvió sus porciones y por último se dirigió a Sherlock- señor Holmes, su hermano solicita un reporte, si no es mucha la molestia. Tengan una agradable velada. –se retiró y Sherlock le envió un sms a su hermano.

"Todo en orden S.H"

No tocó su plato, en tanto los otros tres comenzaban a comer, John sirvió un poco de vino (solo un poco) para él y para Molly. Agua para Mary, y nada para Sherlock que seguía mirando a todos lados, pero menos agitado. Su celular emitió una alerta de mensaje y leyó para sí.

"Lo sé, hermanito. Gracias por avisarme. Mis hombres lo tienen todo controlado. Disfruta la noche. M.H"

Otra alerta.

"Saluda a los Watson ya la forense de mi parte. M.H"

-Mycroft los saluda. –masculló Sherlock y jugó un poco con su comida. Miró de reojo a Molly, estaba sentada junto a él y bebía un poco de su copa. Mary le dijo algo muy bajito y ella sonrió. Las luces a veces cambiaban de color, refractando diversas chispas a través de las arañas que pendían del techo, pasando del amarillo al naranjo y luego al rojo. De vez en cuando Molly levantaba la mirada hacia las otras mesas y miraba a los otros invitados. Giró su cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la suya. Algo le pasó en ese lapso cuando se encontraron. Se sentía como la primera vez que _la observaba en serio_ , sin intenciones de querer decirle nada para herirla o para relucir alguna verdad incómoda. Se sintió extraño de no sentir esa necesidad, aunque hace tiempo respetaba los espacios de Molly y no se entrometía en su vida con sus deducciones, verla ahora junto a él, tan elegantemente vestida y bajo las luces y la elegancia del lugar, parecía algo completamente nuevo.

-¿Sucede algo? –sí, Molly luchaba con sus propios nervios en ese momento, pero era una batalla peleada tantas veces de tantas maneras, que lucía tranquila y segura frente a Sherlock. Le conocía, podía dirigirle la palabra sin temblar y podía dejar en un rincón de su mente las cosas sosas que para nada servían. En cambio Sherlock… él tan solo llevaba un par de semanas entre negando y asimilando lo que su cuerpo expresaba cerca de la forense, lo que pensaba y el estómago apretado que sentía justo en ese momento ¿en qué momento su transporte se descontroló tanto?

Sherlock pestañeó un par de veces, centrando su atención en que le estaba hablando.

-¿Has visto a toda esta gente en la televisión y los diarios, no?

Molly asintió mientras se acomodaba su liso y castaño cabello detrás de su oreja y acotó

-Sí… hay muchas personas famosas, importantes, personas de aspecto prepotente, evidentemente muy ricas… me siento extraña aquí. –confesó mientras volvía a mirar todo a su alrededor.

-Oh, no te sientas así Molly. No estamos por las luces ni por que queramos rodearnos de esta gente. Nuestra misión es distinta. Mayor. – Sherlock la miraba fijamente con sus ojos entre agua y miel. Molly respiró un par de veces de manera honda, tanto por aquella mirada escrutadora, así como por el recordatorio de la verdadera misión que tenían ahí.

\- No entiendo que hago aquí aún –musitó mirando a otro lado. Sherlock suspiró, no de molesto, sino más bien ¿compasivo? (¿podía Sherlock ser compasivo con Molly? Eso era nuevo para él).

\- Eres mi acompañante –Sherlock miró al resto de las mesas junto con Molly- puedes contarme a quien conoces, así me ayudas un poco y tú te tranquilizas.

-No te interesa saber quiénes son todas estas personas…

-No, realmente no. Me atrapaste. –ambos se sonrieron. John hablaba con Mary, pero ambos seguían de reojo la conversación de Sherlock y Molly.

-Espero que puedas resolver lo que buscas esta noche, Sherlock –Molly lo miró fijamente. Claro que costaba sostenerle la mirada, pero quien se sentía realmente delatado ante los ojos escrutadores del otro, era Sherlock.

-Espero lo mismo, Molly.

Al cabo de un rato, pasaron al plato de fondo, el cual Sherlock no tocó nuevamente, pero que Molly, John y Mary disfrutaron durante casi una hora. A continuación sirvieron el postre. En las otras mesas la gente comenzaba a hablar más animadamente, a reír más (quizás por el alcohol) y algunos querían que la fiesta comenzara luego. Sin embargo, los ánimos de baile fueron interrumpidos por la anfitriona quien presentó a una seguidilla de personas –a las que Sherlock no les tomó mucho asunto- quienes dieron pequeños discursos (que fueron atendidos por John y Mary, en tanto Molly le daba pequeñas miradas de soslayo a Sherlock), gente comprometiendo sumas de dinero para el Centro de Estudios, y otro discurso más. Mostraron un video a modo de resumen y presentación de la misión y visión del centro de estudios y luego comenzó la fiesta. La gente salía de a poco al espacio dispuesto como pista de baile, donde al contrario de lo que se esperaba, no era vals, ni ritmos de salón, sino que éxitos de los 60 hasta el presente mezclados aleatoriamente. Mary fue al baño acompañada por Molly, dejando a John y a Sherlock solos.

-Todo parece ir de lo más normal… -comentó John mirando a la gente bailar bajo las luces de colores.

-Lo cual es sospechoso. –murmuró Sherlock.

Se hizo un silencio.

-Si no te importa, voy a bailar con Mary un rato… -se relajó en el asiento. Sherlock lo miró con evidente reprobación.

-Debemos permanecer juntos, John. Ahora cuando la masa se mueve es cuando debemos estar más atentos… ¿Además como puede bailar Mary si está embarazada? No es recomendable…

-Ella puede moverse bien…

\- Lo digo por ti, que bailas pésimo. –interrumpió Sherlock. John rió por lo bajo.

-¿En serio crees que Moriarty va a aparecer por aquí de la nada en el escenario con sus puntitos rojos apuntando a nosotros? –John se veía evidentemente molesto con la idea, su cara mostraba el desagrado que le causaba pensar en eso.

-La nota preliminar a la invitación sugería baile. Debe estar por aquí. – Sherlock miraba a ningún sitio en particular, desinteresado en su alrededor enfiestado y comenzaba a sentirse más molesto.

-Voy a bailar con Mary. Si Moriarty quiere baile, que le den. – John se puso de pie y acomodó su traje frente a Sherlock- y tú deberías sacar a Molly…

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco mientras John se iba a buscar a su esposa. Minutos después, Molly volvió sola y se sentó en su lugar. Vio tan concentrado en el aire a Sherlock que decidió darle el espacio y no molestar, pero no resistió por mucho.

-¿No bailas, cierto? – Molly hizo la pregunta mirando también a cualquier lado, para evitar que su cuerpo la traicionara sonrojándose al mirar a Sherlock. Este pareció no reaccionar. Parecía realmente concentrado en algo entre el público y la gente que bailaba en medio.

-John y Mary van por ese lado… -acotó la forense señalando con su mano derecha hacia un extremo de la pista de baile. Alcanzaba a apreciarse el corto y rubio pelo de Mary y su vestido rojo. Sherlock volvió entonces su atención a Molly.

-Siempre he encontrado vacíos estos eventos, llenos de gente creyéndose importante por vestir marcas exclusivas, o por tener más dinero o fama que otras. He visto por más de tres horas gente lamerse el trasero unas a otras buscando complacerse con palabras y acciones vacías. Esto no es nada de lo que esperaba encontrar. No hay pistas, no hay nada. Solo gente vacía. –se desahogó Sherlock mientras miraba al público todavía, pero dirigiendo sus palabras a Molly. Ambos guardaron silencio. – disculpa, yo…

-Está bien, también me siento extraña en todo esto. –se apresuró en contestar ella mientras jugaba con su anillo en el dedo.

La miró por un momento. Ya le había dicho lo guapa que estaba, y acababa de disculparse con ella por tener una de sus típicas y venenosas verborreas de cabreado. Molly le miraba toda compresión y paciencia, como lo había hecho siempre. Tenía los ojos fijos en la gente y a veces medio sonreía para sí misma. Su mirada aún tenía ese atisbo de seguridad, de que pese a lo rara que se sintiera ahí, o a lo mal que Molly se sintiera en cualquier sitio, tenía siempre la suficiente valentía de llegar hasta el final, de concluir las acciones. Creyó entonces que ella, tal como él, se sentía realmente incómoda en aquel sitio. Más que mal, Molly trabajaba en el silencio de la morgue todo el día. Y entonces Sherlock pensó que quizás, para inspeccionar mejor el área y de manera más disimulada, aprovechando que estaban todos distraídos bebiendo, bailando o haciendo ambas, podía moverse por el gentío que estaba en medio del salón. Acompañado por Molly, naturalmente, pues el detective acaba de terminar de asumir lo agradable que era la compañía de la forense y que después de todo, le gustaba pasar el tiempo con ella. Solo eso. De momento dejaría su definición de afinidad por Molly Hooper solo en eso.

-¿Puedo contarte un secreto, Molly?

Ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, creyendo que sería advertida de algún peligro.

-Claro, dime…

Sherlock le sostuvo la mirada un par de segundos mientras ponía, una vez más, los largos dedos de sus manos bajo su mentón.

-Me… gusta mucho bailar… -titubeó. Se sintió un poco estúpido por la duda, pero siguió como si nada- y no lo hago mal… - Molly lo miraba fijamente, sin expresión clara en el rostro, aunque tenía los labios torcidos de manera extraña, mientras la mirada seguía siendo valiente, dispuesta a lo que viniera.

-La verdad es que secretamente, he esperado por mucho tiempo el caso correcto para aplicar los pasos de baile que conozco y me preguntaba si… ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?

La mirada de Sherlock fue escrutadora, trataba de parecer frío, pero internamente estaba indignado con su pulso acelerado y con el frío que le bajaba desde la nuca hasta el sacro al hacer aquella petición. Aún así tenía las manos bajo el mentón, en tanto Molly había hecho una "oh" con los labios, para finalmente cerrarlos firmemente y pestañear varias veces, confusa, acalorada por lo que Sherlock acababa de sugerir y al mismo tiempo emocionada.

-Cl… claro. –volvió a pestañear varias veces y se pasó la mano por el cabello en lo que Sherlock se puso de pie, acomodó su esmoquin y le ofreció su mano a Molly, quien por segunda vez en una noche, aceptó.

Uno de los guardias, que estaba a escasos metros de ellos se quedó cerca de la mesa. Sherlock llevó a Molly al borde de la pista de baile, aún tomada de la mano. Sentía el pulso acelerado, casi tanto como el de Molly. Para lamento de Sherlock, no era precisamente vals u otro ritmo tradicional el que sonaba, sino que solo música desconocida para él. Se puso frente a Molly y la quedó mirando antes de hablar y dirigirla.

-¿Sabes bailar?

-Más o menos… -titubeó ella.

Sherlock le sonrió. El corazón de Molly latía al máximo de su capacidad por los nervios y sentía la necesidad de huir de ahí, pero no lo iba a hacer, por nada del mundo, no ahora. Sherlock disimulaba sus ansias, pero ya se había cabreado de hacer caso omiso de lo mucho que le gustaba compartir su tiempo y espacio con la forense, y aunque las mujeres no fueran su área, Molly sí lo era.

-Bien, estos ritmos no me son muy familiares, pero sujetémonos de las manos –se acercó a ella, quien estaba quieta como una piedra- pondré mi mano en tu cintura, si no te molesta… -la tomó y Molly sintió un frío recorrerle de la piel hacia el pecho, como si implosionara- y nos moveremos hacia la derecha, trata de no apresurarte, aprenderás de a poco los pasos básicos…

Molly solo asintió en silencio mientras comenzaban a dar vueltas lentamente por la pista, mientras todos se movían desordenadamente al ritmo de "Let's dance" de David Bowie, Sherlock llevaba a Molly lentamente, dándole instrucciones de vez en cuando, con una paciencia que ni él mismo sabía que tenía. La muchacha le seguía y se ajustó al ritmo de su compañero en breve, Sherlock en verdad sabía moverse con pasos gráciles y elegantes incluso para bailar ritmos que nada tenían de elegantes o "formales". Fue adquiriendo más confianza al cabo de unos minutos y comenzó a cantar bajito las canciones que sonaban. Sherlock le preguntaba (por mera cordialidad y para que Molly no volviera a ponerse tiesa) el título de la canción y la banda, y ella respondía con una sonrisa y con esa voz aguda que a veces sonaba ahogada. Sherlock la giró sobre su eje un par de veces y ambos sonreían ligeramente. Si en algún momento despreció las sensaciones humanas, ahora no lo recordaba tanto.

De pronto Sherlock paró en seco, dejando a Molly a medio girar, y volteó rápidamente junto con él para ver que había atraído su atención. John estaba a unos 30 metros de ellos bailando animadamente con Mary, y Molly no vio nada raro en ello. Pero Sherlock sí. Estaba seguro de haber visto un puntito rojo sobre la frente del doctor, pero entonces notó que el láser era parte de la iluminación de la fiesta, pues varios puntos se movían por toda la sala.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Quizás se acabe pronto la diversión. –murmuró el detective. Molly involuntariamente tembló junto a él. Sherlock la miró desde su estatura y notó su cambio anímico. Si se asustaba tan de la nada, sería una gran desventaja en caso de ocurrir algo. -¿Molly, cómo se llama esta canción?

La forense se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y se volteó a mirarlo, aún con el susto en los ojos y los labios apretados.

-Like a Prayer, es de Madonna… Sherlock creo que…

-Sigamos bailando –la interrumpió y la tomó por la cintura sorpresivamente. Molly se estremeció otra vez por el contacto y puso su mano en el hombro del detective, presionando un poco más de lo normal – ¿Así que esta es Madonna? – dijo más para sí mismo que para su acompañante.

Miraba entre el público más que a Molly, que miraba al suelo de vez en cuando. Sherlock la condujo cerca de John, pero este se alejó ajeno a todo con su esposa. Entonces Molly, de la nada, decidió dar un giro que dejó sorprendido al detective por la elegancia con la que lo había hecho. Dejó de guiarla entonces y simplemente comenzaron ambos a bailar, en un ritmo que formaba una curiosa sincronía entre ambos. Sherlock seguía atento al espacio, pero cada vez se distraía más con los movimientos de Molly. "No, distracción fuera, trabajo, estamos aquí por trabajo" se reprendió a sí mismo. Sin embargo, no podía negar que se sentía muy a gusto ahí con ella y de esa manera. Tomó a Molly por la cintura para acercarla más a él, a lo que la muchacha respondió con una sonrisa tímida y la misma mirada de valentía, esa mirada que decía "tengo miedo, pero estoy aquí hasta el final". Sherlock no supo por qué ni en qué momento, decidió romper la escasa distancia entre ambos.

No fue como besar a Janine, pues esos habían sido besos vacíos, ni tampoco sintió la presión que le hacía sentir La Mujer cuando se le acercaba. Sabía que las personas solían besarse en la boca para demostrar afecto, entonces podía decirse que Sherlock sentía cierto afecto indefinido por Molly, quien primero apretó los labios, pero lentamente cedió. No hizo mayor movimiento aparte de sentir esos labios pegados a los suyos, ligeramente húmedos y cálidos sobre su boca. Para Molly el mundo pareció detenerse ahí mismo, todos los años, la espera, la eterna paciencia, la soledad y las lágrimas que había derramado solo para sí misma tenían sentido ahí, justo en ese punto. Sherlock cerró los ojos por un segundo mientras atraía un poco más a Molly por la cintura hacia su cuerpo. Era un pequeño gusto común y humano que desde hace un tiempo quería darse, antes de que las cosas se pusieran más feas. Se alejó de ella al cabo de 20 segundos del contacto y la miró con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Molly…?

La forense tenía los ojos muy abiertos, el iris castaño casi consumido por la dilatación de sus pupilas y respiraba con dificultad. Los músculos de su cuello se tensaban con cada inspiración y su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente.

-Sherlock… tengo que… -respiró un poco más ansiosa. La canción terminó y dio paso a Stayin' Alive de los Bee Gees.

El detective miró brevemente entre el público para verificar que todo siguiera en orden y volvió su mirada a Molly, quien estaba pálida y con la mirada brillante.

De pronto alguien habló a espaldas de Sherlock.

-Quería bailar la siguiente canción contigo, pero me parte el corazón ver que ya elegiste a otra…

Sherlock volteó sin más preámbulos ante aquella voz, que destilaba ironía y burla.

-Acabas de romper mis ilusiones, tenemos que resolver esto, cariño.

Jim Moriarty hizo un puchero mientras pasaba su dedo índice por las solapas de seda del esmoquin de Sherlock.

* * *

 **próximo viernes:** capítulo 10 y final de "El Caso Correcto." ¡Hasta entonces!


	10. Arder

**último capítulo! Dios!** estoy tan feliz de poder terminar este trabajo :3 gracias a todxs quienes han leído esta historia! a quienes han estado desde el principio (Uchihaaa, SweetEngel, LizWitchson, Hagheveien) a los lectores anónimos, etc. Volveré pronto, ya que mi idea es hacer mucho Sherlolly para el mundo e_é

Disfruten este capítulo, espero que le emocione tanto como me emocionó a mí hacerlo... no olvide dejar su review y... nada más ps, a leer!

Dracarys~

* * *

 **10.**

Moriarty lucía un traje negro a la medida, junto con una corbata de seda también negra, la camisa blanca lucía impecable y bajo las luces de la fiesta su estatura baja y su cabello correctamente repeinado, le daban el aire melodramático suficiente para la ocasión. Sherlock sostenía su mirada, oscilando entre la frialdad con la que debía manejar la situación (pues esto era algo esperado) y la necesidad de apartar a Molly tan pronto como fuera posible de esto. Moriarty sonrió con ironía pura y Molly por inercia, bajó la mirada ante ese rostro arrogante que estaba frente a ella. Estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia y nadie parecía notar que Jim Moriarty estaba ahí mismo, en medio de todos.

-Sherlock, por favor, olvídate de los guardias y los infiltrados de tu hermano, creo que debemos conversar más íntimamente, y ellos solo van a estorbar – James puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón Westwood y sonrió nuevamente apenas estirando la comisura de sus labios.

-Me gustaría que John…

-Olvida a John también –interrumpió, con ademán despreocupado- así como él ya se olvidó de ti… -Sherlock hizo una mueca mientras miraba por sobre las cabezas del público que bailaba alrededor de ellos- además ya tienes una nueva mascotita… ¿Nos vamos? La iluminación se me hace peligrosa… -comentó con sorna.

Molly se puso pálida ante la alusión a su persona como "mascotita", además de la breve pero amenazante mirada que le dio Jim al decir eso. Sherlock en tanto masculló algo para sí mismo al evidenciar que efectivamente el láser de la iluminación se confundía con tiradores en los balcones de los pisos superiores. Moriarty pasó junto a Sherlock, saliendo de la multitud que seguía bailando e ignorando que un criminal consultor caminaba entre ellos. El detective le siguió, sujetando a Molly por la cintura y situándola delante de él.

-Vamos Molly, todo saldrá bien. –murmuró Sherlock a modo de tranquilizarla.

Asintió en silencio sin voltearse a mirarlo, pues se sentía realmente tensa y nerviosa, sin embargo se irguió y caminó a paso firme delante de Sherlock, siguiendo a Moriarty. Pasaron cerca de la mesa que habían compartido con John y Mary, y Molly rápidamente se quitó el anillo que llevaba y lo arrojó con determinación a la mesa, dejándolo caer cerca de una copa. Nadie pareció notar el rápido actuar de la patóloga, salvo por Sherlock que iba detrás de ella.

-¿Qué hiciste? –Sherlock apenas movía los labios mientras seguían avanzando hacia una de las puertas laterales siguiendo a Jim.

-Le dejo un aviso a Mary. –Molly entonces volteó y ambos se miraron por una fracción de segundo. Sherlock sonrió ligeramente ante el actuar de la muchacha, pese a que el miedo era evidente en ella.

-Eres valiente, Molly Hooper. –afirmó. Ella solo respiró hondo apretando los labios.

Los guardias dispuestos por Mycroft no se veían por ningún lado y las cámaras de seguridad que Sherlock había alcanzado a distinguir si bien se hallaban encendidas, sospechaba que algo debería haber ocurrido para que su hermano aún no se percatara de lo que ocurría dentro del Alexandra Palace. Se sintió enojado de lo plenipotenciario que podía llegar a ser Jim Moriaty, y de lo inepto que podía llegar a ser Mycroft.

Cruzaron una de las puertas dispuestas lateralmente. Era idéntica a las otras que había cerca, de dos puertas, alta y amplia, de roble y con detalles tallados en el centro superior e inferior. Dentro había un pequeño recibidor que albergaba una mesa redonda de tamaño mediano y un florero con un exquisito arreglo de tulipanes. James seguía caminando solo delante de ellos, sin siquiera voltear a ver si Sherlock y Molly le seguían. Subió por una escalera que había justo frente al florero, y al llegar al rellano, miró hacia abajo. Los otros dos subieron lentamente y Moriarty sonrió, a sabiendas de que él llevaba esta partida en el juego, y que tenía todas las de ganar, por lo cual al resto solo le quedaba obedecer su voluntad.

Cruzaron un pasillo alfombrado y entraron a una sala que estaba a oscuras. Jim encendió un par de luces, y Molly notó al ingresar que se trataba de una pequeña sala de conferencias. Había un escenario bajo con un podio al frente y al fondo unas cuantas sillas amontonadas en grupos de cinco. James se acercó al ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón. Abajo la música seguía tan fuerte como siempre, pero dentro de esa pequeña sala solo se podían oír los bajos, además de unas pocas luces que se colaban por el estrecho espacio que Moriarty había movido de las cortinas de color borgoña.

-Bien, Sherlock… -volteó y lo miró nuevamente dibujando una socarrona sonrisa en sus labios- te noto algo confuso ¿Tienes preguntas? Y por favor, no partas por la obvia, no te diré ahora como es que estoy vivo…

-¿Esta fiesta y la invitación es obra tuya, no? –Sherlock se irguió frente a Moriarty. Era mucho más alto que él, y lo miraba desde su estatura con un dejo de desprecio. James solo sonrió ante el lenguaje paraverbal que usaba el detective.

\- Por supuesto… quería celebrar mi regreso en grande, Sherlock. Volver de la muerte no es algo que suceda todos los días, y he estado mucho tiempo preparando todo esto. ¿En serio tenías esa pregunta, o tus habilidades sociales son tan escasas que no sabes por dónde comenzar una plática interesante? Dame más Sherlock, sé que tienes mucho más para decirme…

Ambos guardaban una proximidad adecuada, a casi menos de un metro de distancia. Molly estaba un poco más atrás, invisible a los ojos de Jim y Sherlock, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

-Compruebo entonces que tuya fue la idea de robar el camión de valores en el aeropuerto… ¿de otro modo, cómo ibas a pagar todo esto si me dediqué a desmantelar toda tu telaraña durante dos años? –Sherlock miraba a cualquier lado, haciendo ademán de lo obvia que era su declaración.

-Comprenderás que esto es un poco caro, digo… Hacerse el muerto requiere de los contactos precisos, tú sabes… también jugaste a lo mismo - puso una mano en su bolsillo y la otra la movía a modo de apoyar su explicación- estar oculto, mirar pacientemente como creías terminar con todo lo que he construido desde mi juventud, para luego volver a armarlo, llamar personas, sobornar a algunas, amenazar a otras… Ahora si te preguntas por el Centro de Estudio; no es el todo mío, en parte es de verdad, pero el director ejecutivo me debe un favor… No espera –gesticuló con su índice y luego sonrió- sí, es mío el Centro, es un invento. Tengo al dueño, je.

¿Moriarty le estaba revelando los paraderos y trincheras desde los que pretendía seguir su juego durante el tiempo venidero? Sherlock decidió seguir picando hacia esa dirección, pero antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta, parecía que por la mente de Moriarty ya habían cruzado todas las misivas que el detective tenía para dilucidar las siguientes jugadas, por lo cual desvió el tema.

-Nonono Sherlock, no seamos tan simples, sigamos hablando de lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora, contarte lo que tengo en mente para ti haría esto demasiado sencillo… Si te interesa confirmarlo también para sentirte más justiciero; sí, tuve que matar a ese guardia, no les había dicho nada importante, era obvio, pero necesitaba deshacerme de él de todos modos. Además era un tipo tan solitario… No creo que nadie lo eche de menos.

-Obviamente habías sido tú. –murmuró Sherlock.

Se hizo un silencio en la sala, los bajos de la música seguían retumbando en ese momento, Molly seguía guardando distancia de Sherlock y Jim. Quizás con un poco de suerte, podría correr hasta la puerta e ir en busca de John y Mary. Después de todo, ella poco y nada tenía que ver en todo eso y Sherlock no había volteado a mirarla ni una sola vez desde que entraron a la sala. Bueno, excepto por ese preciso momento en el que el detective apenas giró el cuello y la miró para verificar si estaba bien. Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún gesto, solo se miraron.

-Hablemos de algo mejor, hablemos de tu corazón, Sherlock. –Moriarty atrajo nuevamente la atención del detective.

\- Déjame adivinar, vas a quemarlo otra vez. –puso los ojos en blanco, aparentando que se sentía aburrido.

\- A veces eres algo inteligente, ¿sabías?

-¿Apuntarás a uno de tus tiradores a John? –Moriarty comenzó a moverse frente a Sherlock dando vueltas de un lado a otro repetitivamente. Sherlock conservaba su postura recta y quieta delante de él.

-¿A John? Si… puede ser, pero… ¿A dónde vas, Molly? Ven aquí, tenemos que conversar.

Sherlock se volteó y vio que Molly ya había llegado a escasos metros de la puerta de salida. La miró evidentemente preocupado y negó con la cabeza, invitándola a acercarse a él. Ella se alejó de la puerta y se paró junto a Sherlock, bajo la atenta mirada de James Moriarty.

-Sherlock, es demasiado fácil apuntar con un arma a tu John, o a su esposa y ese parásito que lleva en el vientre… es demasiado fácil. Y a ti te gustan las cosas difíciles. Solo mírate, has pasado años pensando si te gusta o no realmente la mujer a la que acabas de besar. Por cierto ¿te gustan las mujeres? ¿En serio? –se burló.

Molly y Sherlock miraron a cualquier lado ante la mención del beso. Después de todo, no habían tenido tiempo de hablar o decir nada después del acto impulsivo de Sherlock, y Molly no sabía aún a que había venido eso, solo podía repetirse a sí misma entonces, que estaba bien, que estaba con Sherlock y que cuando salieran de esa sala, todo iba a ser diferente, lo quisieran o no ambos.

Algo comenzó a hacer ruido en el bolsillo de Sherlock. Moriarty lo miró con reprobación y chasqueó la lengua.

-Por favor no le respondas a John, tranquilo, no pretendo matarte ni herirte ahora… -se detuvo súbitamente- Miento, creo que si pretendo herirte ahora que lo pienso mejor. Hablemos de ti ahora, Molly querida…

Se acercó a ella y le acarició el cabello lentamente con sus manos y dedos cortos pero delgados.

-Luces realmente estupenda esta noche, Sherlock debe estar impresionado, puedo entender un poco lo del beso…

Mientras tanto, John había intentado llamar por su teléfono celular a Sherlock, pero al no obtener respuesta, comenzó a inquietarse aún más. Habían vuelto hace tan solo un momento a la mesa, pues Mary se sentía agotada, y entonces encontraron el anillo de Molly. Mary inmediatamente le explicó la situación a su esposo, y este estaba entre el nerviosismo y el pánico intentando ubicar a Sherlock mirando entre la gente y mirando su celular.

-¿¡Dónde demonios están los infiltrados de Mycroft cuando se les necesita!? –John se soltó un poco la corbata, sofocado por el temor de que Moriatry hubiese aparecido o hecho algo y él no lo hubiese notado.

\- No logro identificar a ninguno, parece que hubiesen desaparecido… ¿por qué no llamas a Mycroft? Él debería poder ayudarnos… -Mary parecía también preocupada de la desaparición repentina de Sherlock y Molly.

-No, Mycroft no. Sherlock querrá matarme si sabe que le pedí ayuda a su hermano.

La música seguía sonando, la gente seguía bailando y eso parecía poner aún más nervioso a John. Mary se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano.

-Vamos a buscarlos, deben estar aquí dentro aún. – John se puso de pie, y Mary se tomó de su brazo- creo que fue mala idea bailar embarazada, me siento un poco más agotada de lo normal…

Comenzaron a andar entre las mesas, esquivando la iluminación de la fiesta y buscando las puertas laterales.

En tanto, dentro de la pequeña sala de conferencias, Moriarty seguía mirando con falso agrado a Molly y sonriéndole, enseñando los caninos con expresión mortal.

-Molly no tiene nada que ver en esto… -comenzó Sherlock.

-¡Molly tiene mucho que ver en esto! – Gritó Moriarty dejando a Molly de lado, quien cerró los ojos ante el repentino grito- ¿Seguro que no tienes más preguntas, Sherlock? ¿No quieres saber nada más? Creo que ya hemos hablado demasiado, es hora de comenzar el juego en serio…

Sherlock miró brevemente a Molly, a la valiente de Molly que permanecía ahí de pie junto a él, se veía asustada, el rostro pálido y las pupilas dilatadas por todo lo acontecido durante la última media hora. Y sin embargo estaba ahí, erguida; encogía los dedos de vez en cuando y sujetaba la tela de su vestido negro. Se veía bien esa noche, y él se había atrevido a expresar el cariño que sentía por ella besándola. Y la había llevado al peligro, pero ella también había decidido llegar con él aquí, hasta el final, había dejado un mensaje de ayuda sin ser notada y sus ojos castaños seguían teñidos de esa valentía y ese grito mudo que decía "no me voy a mover de aquí, pase lo que pase".

-¿Por qué decidiste partir por Molly? ¿Por qué le enviaste esa nota? –Sherlock se movió entonces de su espacio, cambiando de lugar con Moriarty, quien también se movió. El detective consultor quedó frente a Moriarty y a Molly, quien seguía sosteniendo su mirada.

-¿Tengo que explicarlo yo? Sé que la nota era de contenido íntimo, y sí, fui yo. Sabía donde vivía Molly, lo supe cuando salimos… ¿Te acuerdas cuando no era nada menos que solo Jim de mantenimiento? –Miró a Molly con una sonrisa burlona y ella lo miró de reojo, frunciendo la boca- díselo, Molls. No te preocupes.

-¿Decirme qué?

\- Tu corazón va a arder, Sherlock… -advirtió Moriarty con voz cantarina y girando detrás de Molly, sonriendo atrevidamente con todos los dientes y tirando de la comisura de sus labios hasta casi anular los ojos de su rostro de tanto sonreír. De pronto James estaba evidentemente extasiado sin razón alguna.

-¿Molly? –Sherlock la miró fijamente, con el ceño fruncido. Molly se estremeció ante los ojos verde y miel de Sherlock, y lo aceleradamente escrutadora que resultaba esa mirada que buscaba respuestas y respiró hondo antes de hablar.

-Yo le conté a Moriarty sobre el contenido de la nota.

James Moriarty sonrió ante la confesión de Molly Hooper.

* * *

 _Sherlock Holmes, Molly Hooper y James Moriarty volverán el 08 de Julio en "El Caso Pendiente"._

¡Hasta entonces!


	11. Molliarty

**Notas previas:** no puedo dejar de disculparme por el desorden que hice sin querer queriendo... Empecé a publicar esta historia en un nuevo archivo; pero a las dos semanas, noté que varixs se habían perdido... de todos modos, el otro título estará disponible hasta el próximo viernes 29 de Julio, entonces lo eliminaré y seguimos aquí, todxs juntos como siempre debió ser. Me disculpo, y agradezco los comentarios de **Kerly** y **Hagheveien** , quienes me hicieron darme cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo. Ahora bien; estamos todos bien, todos juntos, la historia de "El Caso Correcto" sigue, pero esta es una segunda parte, titulada "El Caso Pendiente". De todos modos, el orden de los capítulos seguirán correlativos. (Eliminaré el aviso publicado días antes también ,así queda todo aún más ordenado y bonito). Me disculpo nuevamente, presento esta nueva historia y nos largamos!...

 **"El Caso Pendiente"**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y su adaptación a la televisión pertenece a la BBC y a su creadores (Moffat/Gattis). Esta actividad la realizo sin fines de lucro y solo por entretención.

 **Resumen:** Luego de los acontecimientos narrados en "EL Caso Correcto", Moriarty finalmente está de vuelta y ha tenido su primer cara a cara con Sherlock, reiterando la promesa de quemar su corazón. Pero Sherlock acaba de descubrir cambios recientes en este. ¿Quiénes se verán amenazados ahora? ¿Qué relación existe realmente entre Molly Hooper y James Moriarty? ¿Podrá Sherlock confiar en quienes le rodean? FanFic Sherlolly. Rating M por violencia, entre otras escenas en futuros capítulos.

* * *

 **11.**

Sherlock pestañeó un par de veces ante la declaración de Molly, se sintió confuso al principio, pero mantuvo la mirada fija en ella. Moriarty simplemente sonrió cínicamente, satisfecho de ver la cara de confusión del detective. Molly por su parte; miraba pálida a Sherlock, mientras movía la boca sin poder articular palabra, intentando explicarse mejor.

-Te explico, Sherlock... Molly ha estado conversando conmigo durante el último tiempo. Ella sabía que en algún momento esto iba a ocurrir –suspiró dramáticamente- pero como siempre, la ignoraste, razón por la cual no viste venir nada de esto…

-¿Molly? –Sherlock prefería no creer una palabra de lo que James decía. Ya le había ocurrido una vez; en la piscina, donde creyó por un minuto que John estaba de lado del criminal, y podía estar seguro de que esta era otra de las tetras de Moriarty.

Molly seguía abriendo la boca, entre que tomaba aire a grandes bocanadas e intentaba articular una defensa, pero aún no salía nada de ella. No con James Moriarty mirándola de reojo y de esa manera. Quizás si se iba por un momento, si la dejaba a solas con Sherlock, podría explicarle mejor la verdad. Pero así, en ese estado, no podía hacer nada.

Moriarty tomó la palabra nuevamente, pasando su mano por la espalda de Molly.

-No lo puede explicar ahora; discúlpala, está un poco nerviosa… pero ella está bien conmigo. –la voz de James sonó melosa y complaciente.

-Sherlock… -balbuceó Molly apenas, este la miró, pero justo en eso James chasqueó la lengua varias veces mientras la tomaba aún más posesivamente por la cintura, dándole una mirada reprobatoria. La mirada de Sherlock pasó de la preocupación a la frialdad.

-¿Qué quieres, Moriarty? ¿Qué vendrá ahora? – de pronto, Sherlock parecía borrar a Molly de su campo visual, concentrando una mirada seria y analítica a su rival, quien ahora jugaba con el pelo de Molly, aprovechando su estado de shock.

-Ver arder tu corazón, Dios ¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que decir para que entiendas? – Puso los ojos en blanco, melodramáticamente mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones- Tengo mis planes, claramente… iremos evaluando nuestra situación durante el proceso. –le miró ávidamente, como si quisiera comenzar a arrancarle la piel ahí mismo. El detective no se inmutó ante esa amenazante mirada.

-Sherlock… -insistió Molly ahora con voz más firme. Sherlock apretó los labios y la miró fijamente, esperando que siguiera, que dijera algo más que su nombre, pero no ocurrió nada.

-Si no te molesta, me voy a llevar a tu cita ahora…

\- ¿Y si Molly no quiere ir contigo? –Sherlock alzó la voz, grave y fuerte, dejando un leve eco que se perdió en los bajos de la música que retumbaban en la sala. Miró a Molly, como pidiéndole ayuda para justificar su defensa, pero el valor que había nacido en ella, volvió a morir cuando Moriarty la tomó nuevamente por la cintura, y le sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Molls?

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró. Sherlock hizo una mueca, evidentemente molesto con el apodo que usaba James para llamar a Molly.

-No puedo volver contigo, Sherlock. –musitó.

-Ya veo… -respondió con mirada calculadora el detective.

Sherlock avanzó por la sala hacia la puerta de salida, estoico, sin delatar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-Que pases una agradable velada, Sherlock… nos veremos pronto.

Sin voltear, salió de la sala dejando dentro a Moriarty con Molly. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y al llegar junto a la puerta, respiró pesadamente, y agitó la cabeza, procesando todo lo que había ocurrido.

Todo indicaba que Molly Hooper estaba del lado de Moriarty. Y él, Sherlock Holmes, había besado a Molly.

¿Cómo sentirse respecto a ello? ¿Valía la pena tener alguna emoción, alguna expresión para lo que acababa de presenciar y ocurrir? Ahora mismo, no quería, no podía ni debía pensar emocionalmente, a pesar de que se sentía arrastrado por una corriente desconocida que lo impulsaba a querer gritar ahí mismo donde se hallaba. Pero no podía, no ahora. Debía encontrar a John y a Mary, inventarles algo para tranquilizarlos y luego irse a Baker Street, a pensar. Necesitaba tanto pensar.

Cruzó la puerta y miró entre el público por si veía a alguien, pero al no tener una buena panorámica, comenzó a dar vueltas por la orilla, entre las mesas. Habían pasado menos de cinco minutos, cuando alguien lo tomó del brazo.

-¡Sherlock! ¿Dónde estabas? … ¿Y Molly? –John lo miraba confuso, con Mary a su lado que le daba una mirada escrutadora.

-Se sintió mal y se fue. Yo mismo la dejé en la puerta –mintió- también yo tengo que irme ahora…

\- Eh,eh … - John lo retuvo por el brazo nuevamente- ¿Qué está pasando?... ¿Moriarty está aquí?

\- Sí. Estuvo aquí. Lo vi. Necesito ir a mi Palacio Mental, te hablaré pronto. –cortó el detective.

Safó el agarre de su amigo, fue a la mesa a por su abrigo y notó que el de Molly ya no estaba ahí junto con sus otros objetos. Salió a paso apresurado, John iba detrás de él, pero Mary lo detuvo.

-Déjalo ir. – Mary le habló con voz queda- algo ocurrió, John. No puedes ir detrás de él y sacarle las palabras así como así…

-Tienes razón – John volteó a mirar a su esposa y caminaron de regreso a su mesa- Es Sherlock… Cuando tenga todo armando en su Palacio Mental, hablará. –suspiró resignado.

Volvieron a su mesa y se sentaron. John tenía la mirada ausente.

-¿Te dijo donde fue Molly?

-Supongo que a su casa… al menos sus cosas no están acá… - John le dio una mirada rápida a la mesa- espero que se haya sentido mal antes de que apareciera Moriarty… no entiendo porque Sherlock salió tan rápido y solo. Vinimos los cuatro a eso, a encontrarnos con Moriarty y ahora se va así como nada… eso y que los idiotas de Mycroft se esfumaron para el resto de la noche… -arrugó la boca, evidentemente molesto.

-Creo que hay más de lo que Sherlock quiere contar… no llames a Molly – Mary tomó la mano de John cuando vio que tenía su teléfono en la mano- si se siente mal como dijo Sherlock o si pasó otra cosa, no es hora de llamar… -Mary estaba tan extrañada como John, pero prefería actuar con cierta cautela, en vez de John que aunque se mostraba calmo, necesitaba una explicación urgentemente.

\- bien… ¿te parece si damos la noche por terminada y vamos a casa? Me siento incómodamente sobrio en este lugar. –Mary le dio una media sonrisa y él le ayudó a ponerse de pie y a ponerse su abrigo. Salieron y el automóvil que los había venido a dejar al comienzo de la velada, esperaba afuera.

-¿Ahora reaparecen los tipos de Mycroft? –John subió junto a Mary y ahora se dirigió al chofer- Creí que Sherlock había tomado este auto…

-El joven Holmes me ignoró y salió casi corriendo a la calle principal –informó el conductor- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

Mary indicó la dirección de su casa, mientras John miraba preocupado por la ventana.

* * *

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su abrigo y acomodó una de estas en el cerrojo para abrir la puerta. Inspiró hondamente, y abrió. Encendió la luz de su apartamento y detrás de ella entró James Moriarty. Molly no se quitó el abrigo y volteó para mirarlo de frente; una vez que él cerró la puerta sin poner el seguro.

\- Tu casa no ha cambiado mucho desde que me invitaste la última vez… -Molly no habló- aún recuerdo esa tarde cuando estábamos en el Fox tomando un café y me cortaste porque Sherlock te dijo que yo era gay y que le había dado mi número –rió por lo bajo y relajó la postura- vaya, que recuerdos… Y tu increíble y plena confianza en todo lo que él dice o hace…

-¿Por qué hoy? –preguntó Molly abruptamente – De todas las ocasiones que pudiste salir, ¿por qué hoy?

-porque el evento estaba creado para esto, Molls, para volver a ver a Sherlock… ah, comprendo –hizo una mueca fingiendo arrepentimiento- lamento haber arruinado tu momento especial con Sherlock... ¿Por cierto, puedo confiar en que no alcanzaste a comentarle nada de esto, no es así?

Molly apretó los labios. Inmediatamente después de que Sherlock le besó, su primer impulso fue contarle lo que ella entonces creía que estaba por suceder, y como ella estaba involucrada en el asunto, para evitar malos entendidos, o al menos servir de advertencia. Pero no pudo, no pudo porque James apareció en ese momento.

-Voy a recordarte un par de cosas, Molls; primero, que no eres del interés de Sherlock. Si tanto le importaras, y tanto te observara, se habría dado cuenta de tu pequeña mentira. Segundo, tienes un acuerdo conmigo, no lo olvides –le acarició la mejilla con el índice derecho y la miraba con las pupilas dilatadas de tan solo saberse dueño del juego. Súbitamente le tiró fuertemente del cabello para acercarla a su rostro. Molly gimió de dolor.

-Por favor, Molly, compórtate con lo que viene ahora…

-…no sé que viene ahora… -interrumpió.

-No eres tonta, no me engañas con eso, lo sabes. –aclaró. Molly intentó liberarse del fuerte tirón que James le estaba dando, pero él tiró más del pelo de la forense, haciéndola dar un gritito de queja- No me hagas perder la paciencia, no hagas nada estúpido y nos vamos a llevar muy bien en el futuro. –la soltó con un fuerte empujón. Molly no alcanzó a caer al piso solo porque se sujetó del sofá que estaba a espaldas de ella.

\- Adiós. – canturreó. Moriarty salió del apartamento con un portazo. Molly se dejó caer en el sofá, aún con el abrigo puesto y recién entonces, en medio del silencio de su apartamento y solo con una luz encendida, pudo llorar libremente y con amargura.

No había podido hablar frente a Sherlock, y él se había enterado de la peor manera de su vínculo con Moriarty. No había podido explicarle como llegó a entablar dicha "relación" con el criminal consultor, nada.

Y diablos, él la había besado por fin. Debería haber llegado a su casa en una nube de felicidad, ilusionada. Pero no. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo, o desaparecer. O volver atrás y nunca haber aceptado la invitación de Jim cuando le escribió en su blog hace casi 5 años atrás. Deseaba no haber estado tan desesperada por alguien que le quisiera. No haber sido tan estúpida en aquel entonces.

Pensó en llamar a John, o a Lestrade. Explicar todo a alguien de confianza y pedir ayuda para explicarle todo a Sherlock, para que no mirara solo los confusos hechos, para que no la mirara despreciativamente como antes. Pedir ayuda para escapar de Moriarty, pero ahora que estaba atrapada, ya era tarde. Se puso de pie, consultó la hora, eran casi las 3 de la mañana. Se desvistió sin preocuparse de ordenar su elegante vestido en el armario. Dejó todo en el suelo, no tenía ánimos de nada. Dejó sus alhajas en el velador, y extrañó su anillo. Quizás si descansaba, si dormía por esta noche, mañana vería el panorama más claro. Podría llamar a John y juntarse con él en algún lugar seguro, o podría simplemente pensar mejor todo lo que había ocurrido en la velada.

Se puso su pijama (un pantalón y una camiseta de algodón azul claro) se acostó y cerró los ojos. Dio un par de vueltas en su cama. Luego otras vueltas más. Le pesaban los ojos de tenerlos cerrados a la fuerza, pues estaba consciente y seguía pensando y dando vueltas en su cabeza a todo lo que había ocurrido recién. La amabilidad de Mary, la simpatía de John, los labios de Sherlock (se removió un poco más en la cama pensando en ese beso, creyendo que no había sido algo real). Moriarty. Sherlock mirándola con evidente dolor, pese a esa máscara de frialdad con la que había cubierto su confusión… Encendió la lámpara de su velador y se sentó en la cama. se acomodó y se volvió a acostar, evitando mirar la hora en su teléfono celular.

Molly Hooper no pudo dormir durante toda la noche.


	12. Bailando Solo

**12.**

 _Ahora que estás aquí, y que el futuro se te esconde ya has rasguñado el suelo y las paredes de tu habitación,  
no quieres ver el sol, no quieres nada por las tardes…  
Ninguna sensación que nos haga sentir mejor._

 _Bailando solo en la oscuridad_  
 _te vas a acostumbrar a ver toda la vida pasar,_  
 _igual que una promesa al anochecer_  
 _te puedes disolver al borde de un vaso de cristal. (*)_

Llegó dando portazos; primero a la puerta principal, luego a la puerta del piso, y finalmente a la puerta de su cuarto, mientras se iba despojando de su ropa. Dejó los guantes de cuero en el bolsillo de su abrigo, el abrigo lo dejó en el perchero del recibidor, y mientas subía la escalera; se despojaba del esmoquin y la pajarita, los cuales fueron a parar al sofá de John. Sherlock entró a su habitación y luego de cerrar la puerta, se quedó mirando la pared; específicamente su cuadro de la Tabla Periódica. Apoyó las manos en sus caderas y se quedó ahí. Exhaló largamente, y por un momento creyó perder el control de sí mismo. No sabía si tomar el poco de whisky escondido en el estante junto a la chimenea, o simplemente hacer caso omiso de los últimos acontecimientos y seguir adelante.

Pero no era tan sencillo. La única vez que se había sentido tan desorientado había sido en Dartmoor, frente a la alucinación de aquel enorme sabueso. Pero ahora se sentía enojado, impotente, _emocional._ Molly le había mentido. ¿Por qué y durante cuánto tiempo? ¿Por qué no pudo observar nada fuera de lo común en ella? Molly Hooper a final de cuentas, no era quien él creía. Y demonios, le molestaba y le irritaba la sensación de vulnerabilidad que eso le causaba. El sentir emociones tan a flor de piel, y el recordar que hace solo un par de horas había, por primera vez, dado un beso sincero, le causaba algo extraño en su pecho. Y es que acababa de asumir a Molly como alguien más bien parte de su corazón que de su mente, y ahora eso ya no valía nada.

Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, mientras se sentía traicionado. Aunque seguía sin poder identificar con palabras claras las emociones que pasaban por él, sabía lo que era la traición, ahora lo sentía en su pecho, sus puños y su garganta. No sabía si quería gritar, o correr, o hacer algo o nada con su cuerpo para dejar salir lo que parecía oprimirle. Molly era la única que contaba, pero habían mentido. No entendía por qué, y no quería buscar explicaciones. Esos eran los hechos. Molly le había mentido, estaba de parte de James Moriarty, y por consecuencia, ya no contaba más.

Terminó de desvestirse, y se atavió con su desgarbado pijama. Sacó dos cajetillas de cigarros que tenía escondidos en el entretecho del baño (John aún no había encontrado ese maravilloso escondite), atizó un poco el débil fuego de la chimenea, y se dirigió hacia el sofá de dos cuerpos, donde acomodó un par de almohadas y se estiró tan largo como era, acompañado de una revista de química (la cual apenas ojeó) y comenzó a fumar lacónicamente. Esa noche, Sherlock no durmió, y apenas fumó 15 cigarrillos de los 40 que tenía contemplados (lo cual de todos modos, dejó un nauseabundo y fuerte olor a tabaco en el piso). Estaba sumergido en su Palacio Mental, recordando datos, detalles, hechos que le ayudaran a adelantarse a Moriarty en lo que estaba por venir. _Pero Molly._ Volvía a pensar en el baile, en el beso (y en lo agradable que se había sentido hacer eso, por primera vez en su vida, de manera honesta). Intentaba huir de esa línea de pensamiento, pero mientras más se sumergía en su Palacio Mental, más regresaba al beso y al roce de esos pequeños labios que en aquel momento le parecieron precisos y dulces.

Harto de pensar tan sentimentalmente, Sherlock se levantó del sofá casi a las 8am, el sol aún no se había alzado del todo en Londres. Dejó la colilla de su décimo quinto cigarrillo en un pequeño cenicero que tenía en el suelo junto al sofá y se movió, descalzo, hasta la ventana junto a la mesa de la sala, donde su violín reposaba sobre su estuche. Lo tomó y luego de jugar un poco con las cuerdas, tomó el arco y comenzó a tocar la misma melodía fresca que había compuesto hace unas semanas, cuando pensaba en Molly, pero comenzó a añadirle más notas, mientras seguía recapitulando los sucesos de la anterior noche. Notas que pasaban del contra alto a sorpresivos agudos que a cualquiera le hubieran compungido el corazón. Pero en el rostro de Sherlock no había mayor expresión que sus ojos fijos en la ventana, mientras la música seguía llenando la sala y dándole compañía a su inquieta soledad.

De pronto sintió un ruido en el primer piso, luego pasos en las escaleras. Ruidos que ignoró intencionalmente, pues sabía muy bien de quien se trataba.

-Hermano…

-Una misión – interrumpió Sherlock con voz queda mientras seguía tocando- Una maldita misión que cumplir, y todos tus hombres resultaron ser solo un montón de ineptos sobornables. Mycroft, diría que estoy decepcionado, pero la verdad es que solamente estoy molesto de que otra vez, no hayas hecho algo bien. –Sherlock cortó la música de su violín de manera abrupta y había alzado un poco la voz, razón por la cual Mycroft se había quedado de una pieza mirándolo desde el marco de la puerta principal.

-Me disculpo por la ineptitud de ellos, al parecer sus familias y seres queridos les pesaron más al momento de cuidar de ti y del Doctor. Sin embargo –se apoyó en su paraguas y dio un rápido vistazo de arriba abajo a su hermano- me parece un poco extraño verte en tus ropas de aburrimiento, cuando el criminal consultor más buscado de los últimos meses te ha dado cara anoche.

Sherlock dejó el violín en su estuche cuidadosamente y en silencio, para luego dar un brusco giro hacia Mycroft.

-Lo de anoche no fue nada, tan solo una advertencia. Moriarty me tiene nuevamente aquí, en la espera de que las cosas pasen. Y tú hermano, tampoco pareces hacer mucho. Solamente miras a ver qué pasa ahora. ¿En qué estás aportando tú en estos momentos? En nada. –alegó con una voz grave que más que voz, parecían gruñidos.

Mycroft siguió impávido frente a su hermano menor, y solamente esbozó una sonrisita cínica.

-¿Has sabido algo de tu amiga, Molly? –picó con esa sonrisa.

Sherlock se alejó, mientras su rostro involuntariamente hizo una mueca.

-No. –respondió secamente- Necesito saber que hará Moriarty ahora. ¿Tienes como ubicarlo? Dijiste una vez que siempre están vigilando a tipos como ellos… ¿significa que hay más gente? ¿está recibiendo apoyo? Debe haber un punto, un contacto donde entrar y enterarnos de lo que está haciendo… -Sherlock había desviado el tema, pero Mycroft seguía mirándolo con la misma sonrisa ladina.

\- Quien diría que la simpática chica finalmente estaba del lado de James Moriarty…

El rostro de Sherlock se volvió a arrugar en una mueca de molestia al oír eso. Claro que lo había pensado, pero oír a una tercera persona decir eso, era algo muy diferente.

-¿Qué… sabes algo de eso? –Sherlock volteó hacia la ventana, para ocultar sus involuntarios gestos de Mycroft. Su hermano mayor advirtió de inmediato su conducta, por lo que habló con suma cautela.

-No mucho, la verdad. Mientras estuvo bajo la amenaza de aquella nota, no vi nada extraño. No podría decirte nada de antes, pues era poco importante y no la tenía considerada.

-Molly siempre fue importante… –murmuró Sherlock.

-¿Disculpa? –había oído eso, pero prefirió preguntar.

\- Nada, que Molly quizás sabe algo importante. –evadió. Se volvió a su hermano, quien lo miraba atentamente.

-Quizás debamos tomar acciones. Fui informado de que Moriarty incluso fue a dejarla a su apartamento. La chica puede sernos útil esta vez. –Sherlock lo miró confuso- No tomaré acciones concretas ante su actuar, si es lo que te preocupa, pero deberías hablar con ella…

Sherlock suspiró ruidosamente.

-Mycroft, soy un hombre de hechos. Creo que el hecho es evidente en este caso. Molly está del lado de Moriarty. – dio un involuntario suspiro de resignación al decir eso.

-Y por lo mismo podría ser el contacto que buscas para saber que planea Moriarty ahora. –aportó el pelirrojo.

Sherlock permaneció en silencio, mientras sostenía la mirada de su hermano, quien obviamente le estaba leyendo.

-Por favor, Sherlock –rió burlonamente- no creo que sea tan terrible dirigirle la palabra a esa muchacha. ¿O acaso crees que te va a provocar algo?… ¿Abrazarla y protegerla del malvado hombre que es James Moriarty, quizás…?

\- Por Dios Mycroft… -interrumpió Sherlock, molesto.

-Es que pareces una adolescente confundida por el dolor de la traición… -ironizó mientras agitaba su paraguas junto a él. Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Hablaré con Molly, puede sernos útil. Ahora te puedes ir, y por favor amonesta a esos tipos que supuestamente nos iban a cuidar ayer…

Mycroft iba a seguir buscando molestar a su hermano con más cosas sobre Molly, pero finalmente desistió y se marchó dejando a Sherlock solo nuevamente en su piso. El detective se encerró en su cuarto nuevamente, luego se dio una ducha y al salir, ya más decentemente vestido, pero aún con una bata encima (evidenciando el poco ánimo que tenía de salir del 221B) agradeció que la señora Hudson le dejara una taza de té con algunas tostadas en la mesita junto a su sofá. Se sentó a beber el brebaje de la bonita taza y se quedó ahí.

Molly no solo estaba del lado de Moriarty, sino que además le había dejado entrar a su apartamento. ¿Qué vendría después? ¿Se enteraría de que estaban secretamente casados, que eran parientes o algo peor? Sherlock agitó la cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento ¿celoso? de su cabeza. Algo no funcionaba. Pese a que Molly pasaba a ser parte de su archienemigo, algo no le calzaba del todo. Había una rendición que no era propia de ella. Se había dado por vencida bajo una evidente presión, y de manera demasiado rápida (incluso forzada, se atrevió a pensar Sherlock). Conocía a Molly. La observaba, la había observado y deducido decena de veces. Podía ver a través de ella, pero aún así había algo que se le escapaba de aquella forense bajita de labios pequeños y tiernos. Molly no se daría por doblegada tan repentinamente, y si fuera realmente mala y traidora, como los hechos indicaban; se lo habría escupido en la cara en ese mismo momento. Porque si había algo que Molly había aprendido a hacer los últimos años, era a decirle a Sherlock las cosas tal cual las creía o las sentía. Por eso él había confiado en ella para fingir su muerte, por eso le había dejado golpearla. Por eso Molly se había convertido en parte de su corazón el último tiempo. Y por eso, aunque Sherlock se llamaba a sí mismo un hombre de ciencia y de hechos tangibles y comprobables, le estaba tomando demasiado trabajo por sí solo decidir qué hacer con Molly Hooper.

Y estaba solo; mientras que Molly estaba aislada y lejos de él. Y de momento, el patrón era demasiado nebuloso como para decidir nada y hacer algo con ella. Le parecía que eliminar los recuerdos que tenía con ella de su Palacio Mental era difícil. Y tanto más difícil era olvidar y suprimir cosas de ella, ahora que estaba en su corazón. Sherlock seguía en su sofá, solo, con la taza de té vacía, sumergido en sus pensamientos y deducciones que no le estaban conduciendo a nada concreto, y cualquiera que lo hubiese visto diría que su rostro era frío y que estaba observando solo las cosas exactas y objetivas de los hechos acontecidos. Pero Sherlock Holmes no había sentido esos niveles de emocionalidad en él en mucho tiempo, y algo shockeado ante su propia reacción, no se movió de su lugar durante todo el día.

* * *

(*) : los versos pertenecen a la banda chilena "Los Bunkers" y la canción se llama "Bailando Solo"

Bien! Después de esto, pasaremos de los capítulos breves y cortavenas a lo que vinimos, la acción y el suspenso (ah sí?) Nos vemos el próximo viernes! De antemano, muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario, y/o por seguir/favoritear esta historia... nos vemos el viernes que viene! Abrazos y feliz fin de semana para todos!

Dracarys~


	13. Silencios

**13.**

\- ¿John?

-¿Molly? ¡Gracias a Dios contestas el teléfono! ¿Cómo estás? Sherlock me dijo que te habías sentido indispuesta la otra noche y no he sabido nada de él aún…

-¿Eso te dijo? –la voz de Molly sonaba baja y algo ahogada, como si hubiese estado llorando.

-Sí… ¿Te sientes bien?

Se hizo un silencio en la línea. John hablaba desde la cocina de su casa, con el altavoz encendido y Mary frente suyo observándolo; dirigiendo con gestos y miradas a su esposo para que la conversación fuera a buen puerto. Molly, por otro lado, apenas había salido de la cama. Se había pasado los dos días del fin de semana apenas comiendo y durmiendo y no se había quitado el pijama. Se había movido a su sofá y había cogido un paper sobre procedimientos en las morgues de Latinoamérica durante las dictaduras del siglo XX, pero no lo había mirado en todo el día. Con suerte si había bebido un poco de té.

-¿Molly? –repitió John.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Pues… ven, con Mary estamos preocupados por ti, puedes confiar en nos…

-No, ¿puedes venir tú? –Mary miró a John con los ojos muy abiertos y asintió en silencio- pero escucha…

-Claro que puedo ir, Molly. Dime que necesitas antes…

Molly sonrió, endeble, desde el otro lado de la línea.

-No entres por la puerta principal del edificio. En la calle por la que siempre doblas verás que hay una pequeña tienda de periódicos…está pintada como una TARDIS, la nave de Doctor Who… -rió por lo bajo al decir eso- entra por el pequeño callejón que hay detrás de la tienda y verás la puerta de la salida de emergencia, puedes usar el ascensor sin problemas…

John miraba extrañado a su esposa mientras oía las instrucciones.

-Está bien, entendí, pero ¿por qué?

\- Porque está ocurriendo algo serio y necesito contártelo, John.

-Estaré en una hora allá, ¿te parece bien?

-Claro. Nos vemos.

John cortó la llamada y miró a Mary, ambos evidentemente preocupados. Mary apretó los labios mientras su esposo se daba vueltas sacando sus propias conclusiones.

-¿Habrá hecho…algo…con Sherlock y por eso ambos andan tan esquivos? – insinuó John. Se quedó quieto mientras buscaba su billetera y miró a Mary con el ceño fruncido, ella se rió y negó con la cabeza.

\- John, tú los viste, se miraron de reojo toda la noche y luego salieron a bailar…

-Sí, pero luego no los vimos más y todo lo que sabemos es que Molly alcanzó a salir antes de que Sherlock viera a Moriarty… ¿Le habrá hecho algo ese psicópata a ella? -John seguía con el ceño fruncido, evidentemente preocupado.

Mary negó con la cabeza.

-Sherlock se habría hecho cargo ya si hubiese pasado algo así, John.

Momentos después el doctor salió de su apartamento y siguió las instrucciones de Molly. Subió por las escaleras solo para hacer más tiempo, y para devanarse aún más los sesos pensando en que pudo haber pasado. Llegó a la puerta de Molly, tocó el timbre y la visión que tuvo de su amiga, le preocupó en sobremanera.

Molly estaba pálida y ojerosa, vestía un pantalón de buzo ancho y un polerón desgarbado, evidentemente desarreglada y despreocupada de sí misma. Parecía que no había dormido en días. Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a John y cuando cerró la puerta, se miraron por unos momentos, sumidos en un profundo silencio.

-Pasemos a la cocina, hice un poco de té… -invitó ella. Avanzaron y John se sentó en una silla, mientras ella servía a su amigo en un tazón. Una vez que sirvió para ella, se sentó frente a él en la pequeña mesa.

-¿Qué pasó, Molly?

La forense inspiró y le miró fijamente antes de hablar. Se tomó el cabello con un elástico que tenía en la muñeca y respiró profundo.

-Nos besamos con Sherlock la noche del baile –dijo sin más.

John hizo una cara rara que Molly no supo interpretar. Por un lado parecía al borde de un ataque de risa, pero al mismo tiempo parecía enojado. Quizás estaba sintiendo ambas cosas. John bebió un largo sorbo de su té y luego respiró por la boca.

-Bien… eso es… vaya… ¿qué pasó con eso entonces? Deberías estar feliz…digo…

-Antes de besarnos, ocurrió otra cosa –interrumpió Molly.

John la miró atentamente.

-¿Moriarty apareció antes o después de que se… bueno… que se besaran? –A John le costaba un poco hacerse a la idea de su amigo besando a una chica porque sí. A menos que haya estado trabajando en algo o queriendo hacer algo con Molly, no le encontraba sentido a ese hecho.

-Sherlock es muy observador para algunas cosas, pero hay otros aspectos en los que es completamente ciego. –Molly miraba la mesa mientras tomaba otro sorbo de té. John la miró aún con más atención. No se había fijado, pero Molly tenía justo debajo de la línea donde comenzaba su cuero cabelludo, una ligera irritación que parecía haber sido hecha a punta de uñas. Algo hizo clic en él (algo había aprendido después de tanto tiempo con Sherlock y sus métodos de observación y deducción) y atinó a preguntar cuidadosamente la duda que de pronto le cruzó por la cabeza.

-¿Moriarty te ha buscado a ti, o te buscó y te encontró ya que ha vuelto? –Molly le miró de reojo, llena de culpa- Está bien, tranquila…

-No está bien… -un sollozo ahogado salió de su pecho. Inspiró profundamente, intentando calmarse. Molly Hooper podía permitirse muchas cosas, pero llorar frente a alguien, jamás.

-Hay dos personas en las que Sherlock confiaría su vida ciegamente. Esos somos tú y yo.-Molly le miró con los ojos un poco anegados en lágrimas. John solo le dio una sonrisa comprensiva- A mí no me ha tocado aún, pero hace unos años Moriarty me amarró a una bomba junto a una piscina… ahora te ha buscado a ti. Está bien…

-No está bien… -repitió ella pasándose sus pequeñas y blancas manos por la cara.

-Está bien porque confías en alguien para contarlo… -John tomó otro poco de té, se acomodó en la silla y entrelazó sus manos frente a la taza. Miró a Molly y le sonrió nuevamente.- Vamos, te escucho.

Molly inspiró, aún insegura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y comenzó a contarle a John.

* * *

Sherlock había pasado todo el fin de semana sin hacer nada. Solo, sentado en su sofá y pensando en como llevar adelante la situación de Molly (en particular, ridículamente inevitable pensar en ello, se recriminaba) así como la situación de James Moriarty (en general, el verdadero trabajo, donde debía estar el foco). Ya era la mañana de lunes, había dormitado un poco la noche anterior, cuando se levantó casi al amanecer y comenzó a tocar su violín nuevamente, cuando su teléfono sonó.

-¿Sherloock? –cantó agudamente James Moriarty al otro lado de la línea

-James. –respondió secamente.

-¿Ansioso por comenzar?... ¿supongo que estás solo en casa ahora? – su voz evidenciaba la exaltación que tenía por lo que fuera que ocurriera entonces.

-Sabes la respuesta, James. –Era obvio que Moriarty vigilaba el 221B.

\- Apresúrate en llamar a Johny, que te va a hacer falta este día… -hizo una pausa, esperando por una respuesta, pero Sherlock ni se inmutó- El juego comienza…

Cortó la llamada y en ese preciso momento, Greg Lestrade cruzaba el umbral del piso. Respiraba agitadamente tras subir las escaleras rápidamente.

-Tiroteo en Piccadilly durante la madrugada –avisó. Sherlock se le quedó mirando con cara de "¿y qué?" Greg respiró hondamente intentando recuperar el aliento- es de tu tipo de crímenes, solo ven…

-¿muchos muertos? ¿algo sospechoso? –No creía que Moriarty se inclinara por crímenes que parecían tan sencillos u ordinarios, así que prefería preguntar.

-Solo dos. ¿vienes? –Sherlock se quedó pensativo ante la oferta.

-Iré detrás, debo llamar a John. –despidió a Greg, quien regresó por donde había venido, aún algo confundido con la reacción de Sherlock.

Sherlock llamó a su amigo, quien sin más partió, dejando a un pasante de medicina a cargo de los dos pacientes que debía atender durante la mañana. Al rato, Greg le envío un mensaje para informarle que lo encontrara en Bart's. Sherlock inconscientemente, se estremeció ante el panorama que ello ofrecía.

John lo esperaba fuera del hospital cuando llegó en taxi.

-No sé que tanto quiere Greg, así que vamos rápido. –fue su escueto saludo. John le siguió en silencio, mientras observaba atentamente a su amigo. La tarde anterior en la que conversó con Molly, le habían quedado claras varias cosas, por lo que ahora se dedicaba a intentar "deducir" a Sherlock, tal cual lo hacía él a veces. Cuando bajaron a la morgue y notó que su amigo se quitó torpemente los guantes y no encontró nunca el bolsillo de su abrigo para guardarlos, supo que estaba realmente tenso y entonces intervino.

-¿Sabías que Molly está de vacaciones? Hay otro forense ahora… -Sherlock le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero ninguno de los dos emitió otro comentario.

-El nuevo es desastroso, ¿qué le pasó a Molly? –Lestrade salió por una puerta, evidentemente molesto e hizo una venia con la cabeza para que le siguieran.

Sherlock se adelantó mientras John le contaba a Greg lo que sabía de la forense. La verdad no quería (y realmente, no se sentía del todo preparado) para oír nada que tuviera relación con ella. Agradeció que no estuviera, pero al mismo tiempo lamentó no verla ese mismo día para que le cooperara con lo que sabía. (el trabajo, el foco siempre debía estar en el trabajo)

El forense nuevo resultó ser en realidad un chiquillo al que Sherlock había visto un par de veces dar vueltas por las salas de la morgue, pero aún así le ignoró y sostuvo la conversación solo con Greg.

-Bien, cuéntame. Tiroteo y qué más…

Estaban en medio de dos cuerpos. Un hombre y una mujer de mediana edad. Él tenía dos impactos de bala (en el pecho y en el muslo derecho) y la mujer tenía 4; hombro y brazo izquierdo, pecho y bajo vientre.

-El asunto es…durante la madrugada se registró una balacera en el centro, el hombre era guardia de una multitienda y ella trabajaba en los servicios de limpieza. Fueron los únicos muertos, y según las primeras pericias en el sitio, eran los únicos objetivos. –Sherlock miró a Greg- no había impactos de bala en paredes o vitrinas cercanas. Pero es considerado como balacera, pues según testigos hubo al menos 10 personas involucradas.

-¿Ambos son ingleses?- consultó John mientras el detective consultor observaba detenidamente el cuerpo de la mujer, mientras que con sus manos enfundadas en guantes de látex, tocaba su bajo vientre alrededor del impacto de bala. Luego se dirigió al cuerpo del hombre.

-Él sí. Ella no, inmigrante polaca. –aclaró Greg mientras le extendía los expedientes con los datos personales de ambos a John. Sherlock sonrió para sí mismo, pues ya había evidenciado los rasgos extranjeros de la mujer.

-¿Cuántas semanas de gestación tenía?

-¿Disculpa? –Greg, John, y el nuevo (¿Tony, Jony, Rory?) lo miraron extrañado.

-Si fue un tiroteo, ¿cómo explicas que la bala del vientre haya sido disparada de manera tan precisa? Aún tiene pólvora alrededor, el impacto fue desde cerca y no fue azaroso. Fíjate en los disparos del brazo y el hombro, los intentó esquivar, pero en el vientre y el pecho fue muy exacto… el tirador estaba a unos cinco metros como mucho de ella…

-¿Estaba embarazada? – Greg parecía indignado, y el forense no pudo ocultar su espanto ante esa deducción. Simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Inepto. – masculló Sherlock- Necesito tomar unas muestras de ambos cuerpos y quizás mirarlos nuevamente en un rato…

-Señor, no puede hacer lo que quiera aq…

\- Y tú no puedes ver cuando una mujer está embarazada de seis semanas, así que sería mejor que dejaras trabajar a los profesionales… -Sherlock miró a Greg, quien entendió el gesto y salió de la sala junto con el nuevo, dejándolo solo con John.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto un tiroteo? –John le acercó algunas placas de Petri mientras se paraba junto a él, mirándolo trabajar.

\- John, muchas veces son los crímenes más sencillos a simple vista, los que ocultan los detalles más escabrosos y elaborados. Además, esto tiene mucho de ello, pues Moriarty me llamó antes de que Greg llegara al piso…

Terminó de tomar las muestras de cabello, tejido y heridas que necesitaba y se dirigió al laboratorio con John detrás de sí. Una vez dentro, comenzaron a trabajar. John seguía mirando a Sherlock de vez en cuando, intentado saber que pasaba dentro de la cabeza de su amigo, pero su rostro estoico y concentrado totalmente en el caso, no le decía nada. Al cabo de casi una hora, Sherlock habló.

-John, verte pensar es doloroso. ¿Qué tanto tienes que decirme? –se alejó del microscopio y miró a su amigo, dispuesto a deducirle. Suspiró dramáticamente al llegar a una conclusión propia después de observar al doctor- Fuiste a verla, te contó una versión del baile y quieres conocer la mía.

John le dio una de esas sonrisas que en verdad decían "te voy a matar". Sherlock se quedó mirándolo fijo, sin expresar nada.

-Deberías hablar con ella, Sherlock. –sugirió, esquivando la penetrante mirada de su amigo.

-Deberías tener cuidado con tus juntas, Molly no es precisamente una amiga o una aliada ahora.

-Sherlock…

\- John –interrumpió él- Estoy en un caso, esto es más serio de lo que se ve, por eso estoy aquí. No tengo tiempo para relaciones sociales y los rumores que esto conlleva. No voy a disponer de mi palabra contra la de ella para que tú decidas algo o pienses en crearte un panorama… Necesito hablar con Lestrade, esto es interesante… -se acercó al microscopio, dispuesto a ignorar a John, pero este le tomó del brazo.

Sherlock se sorprendió ante el repentino contacto. John le volteó en la silla y le tomó por el bolsillo de su terno, dejando caer algo dentro.

-Devuélvele el anillo a Molly. Por favor.

Se dio la media vuelta y salió del laboratorio, dejando dentro a un desconcertado Sherlock que se quedó mirando largamente la puerta, hasta que al cabo de un rato, Lestrade entró por ella.

-¿bien, qué tienes? John dijo que tenías algo…

-¿Dónde fue John? –Sherlock seguía mirando la puerta, casi como perdido.

-Dijo que iba a por una café. ¿Se pelearon? Iba con ese paso acelerado y una cara de mil demonios…

Sherlock apartó la mirada de la puerta y volvió al caso.

-Ambos occisos eran amantes. Ella estaba esperando un hijo de él, pero estaba prometida a otro sujeto. Probablemente para obtener rápidamente la nacionalidad para ella y el hijo que venía en camino.

-¿Prometida?

-Llevaba un anillo, se lo quitaron luego de que la mataron, pero el cayo en su dedo anular dice que ese compromiso no debía llevar más de un mes. Quizás tenía una relación con el guardia y con su prometido, pero al quedar embarazada de él quiso adelantar las cosas y casarse pronto…

-¿Por qué matarla?

-Crimen pasional –concluyó el detective- pero este no es un crimen burdo, hay mucha más historia detrás. Parte por buscar al novio inglés de la muchacha. Si no lo encuentras en casa o en su trabajo, sabrás que entonces él pagó por verla muerta.

-¿Pagó? –Lestrade no dejaba de preguntar desconcertado ante cada declaración de Sherlock, mientras tomaba nota de todo lo que el detective le decía- ¿Entonces porque no buscar al sicario?

-Moriarty tiene varias decenas de sicarios, no conozco a sus nuevas contrataciones así que no sabría decirte cual de todos sería. – Greg hizo una mueca al oír el nombre de James Moriarty- sí, está activo, está vivo, está… trabajando, como ya ves…

-¿Cuándo pensabas contarme?

-Esperaba que mi hermano lo hiciera, pero evidentemente es un inepto en los momentos realmente importantes… ya estás enterado, de todos modos. –Sherlock se puso de pie y comenzó a ponerse su abrigo y la bufanda- cuéntame lo que logres saber del novio. Iré a buscar a John. Nos vemos.

John le esperaba fuera, junto a la máquina expendedora (de donde hace algunas semanas él había sacado un café para Molly, antes de invitarla al baile) (¿por qué demonios insistía en recordar cosas de ella?) John miraba fijamente su celular, enviando mensajes de texto.

"Nada?" 13.05

"Le di el anillo, pero nada". 13.07

"¿Qué harás?" 13.08

"Pedir ayuda, Mary." 13.09

"Ni se te ocurra ir con Mycroft" 13.10

"¿Se te ocurre una idea mejor? No conozco a nadie más" 13.11

-¿Dónde irás ahora? – John guardó su móvil y se acercó a su amigo.

-Tengo unos asuntos que resolver ahora, pero puedes volver a tu consulta John. -Sherlock caminaba con ese aire de superioridad tan propio de él, mirando a ningún lado en particular.

-Me dieron el día, creí que…

-Creo que estás mezclando las cosas, John. -interrumpió Sherlock- No sé que te dijo ella…

-Molly. Deja de llamarla "ella" –recriminó el doctor mientras se dirigían a la salida. Sherlock volvió a mirarlo con evidente molestia, y se paró frente a John, erguido.

-… Ella está del lado de Moriarty. Esos son los hechos, no te inmiscuyas y no insistas. –Volteó y se adelantó a John. Hizo detener un taxi, cerrando la puerta al subir y justo cuando su amigo se acercaba tras de él para acompañarlo- te llamaré si necesito tu ayuda. –fue su escueta despedida.

Sherlock se marchó solo, dejando a su mejor amigo parado en la acera, completamente confundido.

* * *

hola! espero que hayan tenido una buena semana, tal como pueden ver, la historia se seguirá publicando aquí (y la otra será eliminada la semana próxima). Reitero mis disculpas y agradecimientos a quienes me ayudaron a tomar la mejor decisión para que todos sigamos disfrutando de esta historia :D

Hasta el próximo viernes entonces, y como siempre, doy gracias por sus favs, comentarios, y por el tiempo que se dan para estar aquí.

Nos leemos!

Dracarys~


	14. Complicidad

**hola!** Ha sido una larga y tediosa semana para mí... estoy a punto de viajar a la playa por el fin de semana por motivos de trabajo, y no tengo ni el pijama guardado en el equipaje jajaja... bien, como dije la semana pasada, toda la historia sigue aquí. De antemano agradezco sus reviews, favs, etc, etc... espero que este capítulo les guste, y si no, prometo en serio hacerlo mejor, pero esto del viaje me tenía con la cabeza en otro sitio y les pido disculpas si ven algo raro (si lo ven, notifíquenlo, por favor)... Sin más que decir, a leer!

* * *

 **14.**

Para entonces, ya había pasado una semana completa entre el baile, la llegada de Moriarty y el tiroteo (caso el cual Sherlock decidió intervenir, registrando la casa del novio de la mujer asesinada y descubriendo, entre otras cosas, que efectivamente había estado en contacto con Moriarty, quien le había dejado como recado a él uno de sus sobres de papel exquisito y timbre de cera como saludo. Dentro había una nota que solo decía "¡pasaste el primer reto! ¿algo sencillo, no?). Sherlock pasaba poco tiempo en el 221B, a pesar de que tenía varios experimentos pendientes;pero el forense nuevo se había negado a convidarle unos cuantos pies planos para su investigación. ¿Para qué queríatanto conservar los piesde muertos que nadie había reclamado en meses? En consecuencia, solo debía conformarse con una córnea con miopía, y unos pocos tejidos del músculo dorsal largo, que no recordaba haber tenido antes en el refrigerador. (Si la señora Hudson no hubiese botado las coles que estaban tapando la bolsa con tejidos, no lo habría notado). De vez en cuando miraba el anillo de Molly que descansaba estratégicamente escondido detrás del cráneo, pero que asomaba lo suficiente como para dar un pequeño destello que alcanzaba a ver cuando se sentaba a tomar el té por la mañana.

Esa mañana de miércoles, Sherlock se desayunó con un mensaje de Greg informándole de un policía que había sido agredido en las afueras de la ciudad, mientras intentaba detener una riña callejera. Lo habían dejado medio muertoa las puertas de urgencias, pensando que el tiempo terminaría de hacer el trabajo, pero se encontraba hospitalizado, grave; pero sin riesgo vital. John estaba tomando el té con él esa mañana, pues tenía el día libre y (sospechaba Sherlock por sugerencia de Mary) se había pasado temprano por el piso.

-Sigo sin entender ¿por qué el interés de Moriarty en crímenes tan… comunes? –John tomó un poco de su té. Quiso usar una palabra menos cruel para referirse a la pareja de amantes muerta y al policía, pero no encontró un sinónimo.

-Quizás está probando a sus nuevas contrataciones, o quizás esté aburrido… a mí me está aburriendo ya. No veo el patrón entre robar un banco, pagar una fiesta lujosa y luego matar gente común y ordinaria. –Sherlock comenzó a mover sus dedos en los reposabrazos, ansioso. Johnarrugó la nariz ante la mención de "gente ordinaria".

-Era gente importante para algunas personas, Sherlock. Tenían familia, sueños, amigos…

-Y todas esas cosas sentimentales. –interrumpió Sherlock. John puso los ojos en blanco- ves más allá de lo obvio. John. –le dio una media sonrisa y volvió a beber de su té.

El teléfono de John emitió una alerta de mensaje, la cual se apresuró a mirar derramando un poco de té en su platillo. Sherlock alzó la barbilla, observando fijamente a su amigo.

-¿pasó algo?

-¿Necesitas que me quede por hoy? Mike Stamford me está invitando a almorzar, pero quiere verme antes…

\- Ve. – dijo Sherlock sin más. La mentira de John era demasiado evidente. No hablaba con Mike hace semanas, y siempre que salían lo hacían durante la tarde-noche.

John terminó su té, algo más ansioso que hace un rato y dejó su taza en la cocina.

-Suerte con Mike –dijo maliciosamente Sherlock despidiendo a su amigo.

John bajó presurosamente las escaleras. En la esquina de Baker Street, le esperaba un lujoso automóvil negro de vidrios oscurecidos. Anthea, la secretaria de Mycroft Holmes, estaba de pie junto al vehículo. El cabello le caía por el cuello hasta los brazos, y tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada mientras miraba su teléfono móvil.

-Estamos algo atrasados, vamos. – habló ella. John le buscó la mirada, pero ella lo ignoró manteniendo la mirada fija en el móvil. Subieron al vehículo en silencio y ella habló nuevamente, sin dejar de mirar el móvil-

-¿Cómo va el matrimonio?

John se sintió extraño ante la pregunta. Normalmente, Anthea no era para nada comunicativa.

-bien… - murmuró más para él mismo mientras miraba por la ventana del auto.

Luego de casi treinta minutos de viaje, llegaron a las puertas del lujoso y exclusivo Club Diógenes. John descendió del vehículo, y entró solo al vestíbulo, el cual estaba en completo silencio. Habían unos seis u ocho hombres mayores leyendo y bebiendo té. John pasó entre ellos y se dirigió a una de las puertas laterales, esperando poder encontrar a Mycroft dentro. Efectivamente, el pelirrojo le esperaba sentado en un lujoso sofá bebiendo un poco de brandy.

-Doctor Watson…

-¿No es un poco temprano para beber? –indicó él mientras tomaba asiento frente a él. En medio de ellos había una lámpara tan lujosa como el cuarto en sí mismo, y unos pocos libros en una mesa. Junto a Mycroft había una pequeña mesita que tenía una botella de Brandy y un plato con galletas.

-Dietéticas –aclaró Mycroft. John no hizo gesto alguno- bien Doctor, son pocas las veces en la que usted me llama, así que estoy ansioso por conocer los motivos… -bebió un poco de su copa y se acomodó en su asiento, mirando agudamente a John.

El Doctor solamente inspiró hondo antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Hablé con Molly Hooper.

-Eso ya lo sé. Usted fue a verla a su piso. Pero no es el único que la ha visitado estos días…

-¿Cómo sabes que…? Demonios, no quiero saber…–todo lo que llevaba preparado se le desordenó a John. Había cosas que odiaba, y luego estaba el complejo Gran Hermano de Mycroft Holmes.

-¿Qué sabe usted sobre la relación de mi hermano con la forense? –interrumpió el pelirrojo. John se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que todos saben…que ella le ayudó a fingir su muerte, que está ¿enamorada? de Sherlock, no lo sé ¿quieres saber algo en específico? –John se acomodó en su asiento y desvió la mirada de Mycroft, que seguía con su rostro de hombre calculador.

-¿Ocurrió algo la noche del baile, cuando James Moriarty encontró a mi hermano? –inquirió el mayor de los Holmes. Ahora estaba siendo directo. John carraspeó.

\- Molly me habló de esa noche. Lamentablemente, no te puedo contar lo que hablé con ella…

-¿Obstruye a la captura de un criminal y protege a su cómplice? –interrumpió nuevamente, agudo.

-¿Qué? No, no, no… Molly es mi amiga, ella me explicó lo que ocurrió y… Mycroft, ella necesita hablar con Sherlock, pero él por sí solo no la va a escuchar.

\- ¿Por qué expondría a mi hermano a hablar con la cómplice de uno de los criminales más buscados?

-¿Puedes dejar de ser tan sobreprotector y preguntón? Sherlock es un hombre adulto, Mycroft. Se niega a hablar con Molly, pero debe hablar con ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Ambos tienen asuntos que resolver. –fue todo lo que dijo John.

Mycroft solo miró a John en silencio. Dejó su copa en la mesita junto a él y sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta a la medida. Comenzó a manipular el móvil, y habló más para sí mismo que para el Doctor.

-Debí poner micrófonos en la casa de la señorita Hooper… a cada momento que pasa, más relevante se vuelve en medio de este caos –reflexionó Mycroft- ¿Qué deben hablar ella y mi hermano? –dejó su móvil en la mesita y retomó su brandy.

John suspiró, se sentía cabreado de tener que estar ahí con Mycroft dando explicaciones y evadiendo la mirada del pelirrojo, que más parecía dispuesto a arrancarle un pedazo de su alma que a encontrar una respuesta.

-Molly está en medio de un asunto muy delicado, Mycroft, realmente muy delicado. –habló calmadamente modulando cada palabra- necesito que en tu afán de hombre manipulador y misterioso, logres que Sherlock, tu hermano y mi mejor amigo; se siente a oír a Molly, que es un persona importante para él y para mí.

Mycroft le miró nuevamente, sonrió cínicamente e inspiró antes de hablar.

-Lo llamaré pronto doctor, gracias por su preocupación.

John dio el diálogo por terminado y salió sin despedirse de la habitación, dispuesto a volver a su casa a pasar el resto del día con Mary. Tomó el metro, y ya que era temprano se sentó y comenzó a pensar y aislar los hechos mientras veía las luces del túnel pasar frente a él.

Molly le había contado a John sobre Moriarty. Al principio se había sentido enojado, tuvo ganas de dejar a Molly ahí, sola en su apartamento y alejada de todo. Pero no pudo. Cuando Molly le pidió que esperara un poco más, cuando ella le mostró evidencia de lo que era su relación con James Moriarty, entonces John terminó de convencerse de que debía ayudarla, y que ella debía hablar con Sherlock, quien obstinado como él solo, no había vuelto a hablar de ella el resto de la semana, pese a lo mucho que se quejaba del forense nuevo y de sus procedimientos. El problema de Molly era mucho más grande y delicado de lo que Sherlock o Mycroft podían dimensionar con esos cerebros suyos tan fríos e inteligentes, y John (con ayuda de Mary, a la cual le contó todo a grandes rasgos pidiéndole discreción y privacidad por Molly) tenía que intervenir antes de que todo se pusiera peor.

Días después, volvió a ocurrir; se denunció una herencia desaparecida, mientras que por otro lado, apareció un muerto a plena luz del día afuera de la estación de metro de Aldgate East, y Sherlock enfundado en guantes de látex, mirando todas las pertenencias del occiso que habían sido puestas dentro de bolsas resellables en la oficina de Greg en NSY. John llegó un poco más tarde a la oficina por problemas con el tráfico, y el detective inspector le extendió una carpeta con los datos de este nuevo asesinato.

-Otra persona ordinaria muerta… -ironizó John en voz baja. Sherlock gruñó como respuesta- ¿Tantas veces lo apuñalaron? –se sorprendió mirando las fotos que habían llegado de la morgue del St. Barts. Su familia quería reclamar su cuerpo lo antes posible, pero aún había pericias por hacer.

-10 veces en la espalda y dos en el cuello. A las 11 de la mañana en un lugar concurrido. ¿qué pensaba ese desquisiado?

-¿Le robó algo? ¿Quizás se resistió o venía con mucho dinero en efectivo?

-Le dejó algo. – Contradijo Sherlock- estas llaves claramente no son de él. Mira su billetera, era un estudiante y trabajaba dos veces por semana, no ganaba mucho como para conducir un Audi. –Sherlock pese a lo desordenado que era a veces, en este caso manipulaba con especial cuidado la evidencia, más que nada porque no estaban en el laboratorio. Tomó las llaves del vehículo y las miró- necesito abrir el llavero. –lo agitó en el aire, y algo sonó dentro.

Sacó su estuche de herramientas del bolsillo interior de su abrigo y con un pequeño destornillador comenzó a forzar con una mano el llavero. La tapa saltó y desde dentro cayó una llave aún más pequeña. Justo entonces, Greg entró y Sherlock le extendió la pequeña llave.

-Necesitamos saber que abre esto. –sentenció frente al detective inspector.

Luego de ir a la casa del muchacho muerto, y registrar su cuarto, encontraron una pequeña caja fuerte oculta debajo de una de las tablas del viejo piso de madera. La llave coincidió con la cerradura, y entonces se descubrieron varios papeles doblados, los cuales contenían los datos para cobrar y hacer efectiva la herencia que pertenecía a una tercera persona, que no tenía ninguna relación con el muerto. Sherlock bufó ante la sola idea de comenzar a buscar gente e interrogarlos por dinero, cuando entonces recibió un mensaje de texto. Era Moriarty.

"Disculpa si te aburro, pero creo que ya pasamos la primera fase. Deberíamos tomar el té."

Sherlock guardó el móvil y salió de la casa junto con John. Ya estaba atardeciendo, y debían volver a Baker Street. Tomaron un taxi y comentaron un par de cosas del caso que estaba ocurriendo. John miró su móvil un par de veces, y antes de que el vehículo diera la vuelta por Baker Street, John cambió de tema.

refiero ir a casa, es tarde, Mary ha estado sola todo el día en casa.

-Bien… mañana podremos interrogar a los dueños de la herencia, y a los familiares del muchacho que insisten en sacar luego su cuerpo de la morgue.

-Nos vemos, Sherlock… -lo despidió su amigo.

Sherlock bajó del taxi, subiéndose un poco el cuello de su abrigo y cruzó hasta el umbral del 221B. Subió las escaleras mientras se despojaba de los guantes y los metía en el bolsillo. Luego, abrió la puerta del piso y entró.

-Sherlock.

Se miraron unos segundos. Habían pasado ya varios días. Sherlock de inmediato mutó su rostro a una máscara fría, mientras se quitaba la bufanda, y dejaba el abrigo colgado en el perchero de la entrada. Luego se quedó de pie, mirando al recién llegado "cliente" junto al fuego de la chimenea.

Molly Hooper estaba de pie junto a la silla entre ambos sofás, en medio de la sala.

* * *

gracias por leer! deja tu review y la otra semana lo responderé brevemente aquí mismo :D

Dracarys~


	15. Cliente

hola! espero que estén bien :3 apelando a lo que dije hace muuuucho tiempo, las actualizaciones serán _entre_ viernes y lunes; durante el finde (hoy es domingo haha) Esto porque en mi otra de vida de persona responsable (aburriiidooo!) retomé mis estudios y debo complementar estos con otras cosas. Aún así, no dejaré de actualizar semanalmente. En otras noticias, los capítulos comenzarán a ser más largos para ir apurando la cosa. A veces me cuesta un poco escribir, y siento que se refleja un poco en el texto final que ustedes reciben. Mis sinceras disculpas por ello, prometo hacerlo mejor.

Sin más palabrerías, y agradeciendo desde ya sus reviews (lectores anónimos, los animo a dejar algo aquí en la caja de comentarios!) favs, follow, etc. A leer!

* * *

 **15.**

\- Oí que estabas de vacaciones. –comentó Sherlock con desdén mientras guardaba una distancia prudente respecto a Molly, quien le miraba con ojos grandes y dolidos.

-Necesito hablar contigo…-musitó ella.

-Obviamente¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Bueno yo…

-No me digas, hablaste con John hace unos días, él debió hablar con Mycroft, y él te trajo hasta aquí ¿no?-comenzó a caminar por la sala, sin mirar a la patóloga-Precisamente ahora que no estás,debe estar llenando tu casa de cámaras y micrófonos para vigilarte. Lo que me parece algo inteligente de parte de mi estúpido hermano.

Molly entonces no habló. Sus ojos cambiaron del dolor a algo que parecía ir mucho más allá del miedo. Era una mirada llena de angustia. Sherlock se acercó a ella, en tanto juntaba sus manos a sus espaldas, se irguió para ganar aún más altura respecto a la patóloga y la miró de arriba abajo. Llevaba el cabello suelto y tenía una pequeña herida amoratada sobre la ceja izquierda. Había dejado su chaqueta en la silla, y llevaba un chaleco a rayas de múltiples colores y debajo una blusa blanca de lunares negros. Sherlock se alejó de ella y dio la vuelta hasta su sofá, donde tomó asiento.

-Toma asiento por favor, y cuéntame. No me aburras. – demandó mientras miraba fijamente a Molly, quien torpemente se dejó caer en la silla. Sherlock lucía irascible, juntó sus manos bajo su mentón y aunque las dudas le carcomían, se mostraba tan frío y calculador como siempre había sido.

Molly inspiró hondamente antes de comenzar a hablar, pero Sherlock le interrumpió.

-¿Dónde te golpeaste la frente?

Ella le miró algo descolocada, mientras llevaba una mano a su herida.

-Em…yo… la alacena, dejé la puerta abierta, me agaché y allevantarme me golpeé. –Sherlock la miró fijamente en la herida, pues por un momento le pareció más una herida intencionada que un simple accidente.

-Comienza, espero que tu caso sea más de un siete.

-No tienes por qué ser así Sherlock… -pidió ella con voz compasiva. Molly más que ir a dar una explicación, iba a buscar que el detective le disculpara y le oyera, ni siquiera quería su ayuda (que mucho necesitaba). Saber que Sherlock al menos ya no la miraría como una enemiga, sería más que suficiente para salir del malentendido y seguir adelante con sus luchas personales.

Sherlock solo la miró. Frío, un frío polar cruzaba esos ojos camaleónicos que buscaban hasta el mínimo detalle en Molly. ¿Detalles para qué? Sherlock no podía saberlo para sí mismo con claridad, pero quería saber. Quería preguntar que era esa herida, que había pasado en su casa con James, pero más que nada quería saber por qué, fuera lo que fuera a decir Molly, necesitaba saber por qué ella no le había dicho nada a antes. No le gustabano tener respuestas, pero más que eso, le irritaba que fuera Molly quien tuviera esas respuestas, y que básicamente, él no dominara nada. Aún así, esperaba que ella hablara y le diera lo que necesitaba saber. Miraba a Molly, a sus ojos marrones que contrastaban con el escaso sol que entraba por la ventana, a sus labios pequeños y su cuerpo menudo escondido debajo de ese grueso chaleco de colores.

-Cuando terminé con Tom no lo llevé muy bien, fue poco después de la boda de John y Mary. Cuando se fueron a su luna de miel no sé si te diste cuenta, pero todos nos fragmentamos, tú dejaste de ir al laboratorio, Greg tampoco iba tanto… Estaba sola…

-Molly… -gruñó Sherlock

-Pues lo siento, pero al común de las mujeres no nos queda bien la soledad, y eso nos angustia.

-¿Eres del común de las mujeres? –masculló Sherlock mientras miraba detrás del cráneo de la chimenea y miraba el anillo. Molly entendió que debía ir directo al grano.

-James me encontró cuando salía del último turnode la morgue –comenzó mientras juntaba sus manos en su regazo-… Ya era noche, fue poco antes de que John te encontrara drogado en ese edificio –Sherlock le miraba fijamente, sin mostrar nada- creí que estaba muerto, después de todo había un cuerpo en el techo…

-¿viste el cuerpo de Moriarty esa vez?

-Noen primera instancia… Sherlock, estaba pendiente de hacerte pasar por muerto y luego sacarte de ahí, otro forense que estaba en el lugar recibió el cuerpo de James antes que yo lo viera. Quizás él le ayudó, pues renunció al poco tiempo y nunca más supe de él…

-¿Nombre?

-Adams. Joseph Adams. –Sherlock asintió con la cabezasin mirarla- Bien, James esa tarde me invitó un café cerca, obviamente había una de sus lucecitas en mi chaleco por si me negaba, así que no tuve opción. Fuimos, y me preguntó por ti, para ser como habías sobrevivido… -hizo una pausa y respiró hondo- yo… intenté mentir, desviarle del tema, pero entonces de pronto él cambió completamente y dijo que debía tomarlo con calma. Que todo estaba bien, que sabía que estaba sola… - otro silencio. Molly pensó en lo estúpido que iba a sonar lo que diría a continuación- y luego simplemente hablé, procurando no entregar todolo que él quería. Pero James ya lo sabía, solo me tenía ahí para corroborar lo que había averiguado. Entonces me advirtió que si le decía a alguien más que él estaba vivo, se enteraría. Te golpeé por eso también cuando apareciste con tanta basura en el cuerpo en Bart's; porquecreí que te había tomado, que ya había llegado a ti. –pausa nuevamente. Molly buscó brevemente la mirada de Sherlock, quien alcanzó a esquivarla- Me escribía constantemente. Sabía lo que hacía, a donde iba, con quien estaba ya veceshasta lo que hablaba. –Molly apretaba sus puños y tragaba saliva a veces, podía verse el miedo que tenía en la mirada. Pero Sherlock ni se inmutaba. Solo la oí tampoco cedía pese al dolor que sentía, pues aunque a veces los ojos se le anegaban, no estaba dispuesta a llorar frente a él.

-¿Puedo ver? –Sherlock estiró su delgada y larga mano hacia Molly, en señal de que esperaba poder revisar el teléfono móvil. Ella asintió y le extendió su teléfono, desbloqueado y con el menú disponible. Sherlock accedió a los mensajes y leyó rápidamente.

"Te envíe una notita ¿sorprendida?" 23 Febrero 2015 20.05 hrs

"Buenas noches, Molls ¿solitaria noche?" 27 Febrero 2015 23.45 hrs

"Que dulce es Sherlock al llevarte galletas…" 16 Marzo 2015 13.48 hrs

"¿Vas a la fiesta? ¡ Quizás nos veamos allá y bailemos un poco!" 20 Marzo 2015 21.34 hrs

El último mensaje era del pasado domingo. Sherlock no dijo nada, pero sospechó por un momento que Molly había borrado algunos mensajes.

"A Jonhy no le pasará nada. Nosotros dos quizás hablemos pronto" 19 de Abril 2015 23.49 hrs

-Moriarty sabe que John te fue a ver… -comentó mientras le devolvía el teléfono. Molly simplemente le miró con cara de culpa.- Pusiste en peligro a John. –concluyó.

-No esperaba que él se fuera a enterar, le pedí a John que entrara por otro lado para que no lo vieran…

-Pusiste en peligro a John, Molly. – Interrumpió él- Ese psicópata te está vigilando hace meses, por Dios. Nos has puesto a todos en peligro estos últimos meses ¿¡Cómo… - Sherlock se detuvo al notar que estaba elevando la voz y poniéndose un poco emocional ante la situación. Levantó una mano y se masajeó un poco la frente, intentando pensar- ¿Algo más que haya sido ensuciado a tu paso estos últimos meses que has estado bajo la sombra de Moriarty?

A Molly se le anegaron los ojos de nuevo. Se pasó las manos por la cara y su cuello se tensó, dejando ver los músculos y tendones que sujetaban su cabeza. Pese a la pena que tenía y a la angustia, sostuvo la mirada de Sherlock con los mismos ojos valientes que a él tanto le gustaba ver en ella, pero que ahora le causaban un cúmulo de cosas inentendibles para el detective consultor a prueba de emociones. Sherlock respiró un par de veces y se puso de pie para atizar el fuego de la chimenea.

-No alteré nada en la morgue, si es esa tu pregunta. Ni muestras ni cuerpos, ni tampoco el caso de Smith. No he hecho nada para favorecer a Moriarty.

-Pero le dejas entrar a tu casa… -atacó él nuevamente mientras miraba las llamas.

-Sabes como es él, Sherlock. Sabes lo invasivo que es aunque el lugar no sea suyo… -se defendió ella – Sherlock…

Molly se puso de pie y se acercó a Sherlock, quien le daba la espalda, mientras miraba el fuego. Pensó en tocarlo, pero ni siquiera sentía que podía hacer eso. Si venía a recuperar por lo menos la indiferencia de Sherlock, estaba más que perdida. Supo entonces que la confianza estaba totalmente rota. El detective se volteó a ella y la miró desde su altura y con ambas manos tensas a cada lado. El rostro frío pero el corazón… el corazón le latía vergonzosamente fuerte, y esperaba que al menos no fuera oíble o evidente la alteración de su pulso al volver a tener a Molly tan cerca de él nuevamente.

-Sé que no me has contado todo, Molly. Sigue con tu descanso, por favor. Y mantente al margen de todo esto. Supongo que después de tu visita veré nuevamente a Moriarty antes de lo esperado…

\- Sherlock, por favor…

-Gracias por venir. Pero no tomaré tu caso. Puedes retirarte. –sugirió él con voz grave y fría, mirando a Molly como si quisiera traspasarla con la mirada y ver más allá de toda la confusa situación que acababa de vivir.

Molly solo asintió en silencio y tomó sus cosas para retirarse. Sherlock volteó al fuego nuevamente y fijó su vista en el cráneo sobre la chimenea. Rápidamente miró hacia la puerta por el espejo que había sobre esta, y vio a Molly parada bajo el dintel de la puerta.

-Discúlpame por todo, pero si vuelvo por favor no me rechaces como lo has hecho ahora, por favor. –fue su última petición.

Se retiró y dejó solo a Sherlock en el piso. El detective se pasó las manos por el cabello varias veces, confundido. Fue hasta la ventana, donde pudo ver a Molly tomando rumbo hacia el metro, mientras se pasaba un pañuelo por la nariz. Tomó su violín y comenzó a tocar la melodía que había hecho para ella hace un tiempo, desde el principio, y luego añadiéndole más y más notas. Sherlock Holmes no era emocional, no conocía de esas cosas, pero Molly sabía como empujarlo hasta el límite de sí mismo. Sin embargo no quería enfrentarse a algo tan complejo, no tenía la capacidad. En consecuencia, prefería drenar el cúmulo de cosas que tenía en la cabeza tocando el violín.

Molly en tanto volvió a su casa al cabo de una hora. Se había tardado más intencionalmente, pues no tenía ganas de volver a estar sola en su apartamento. La ayuda que había pedido ahora, como último recurso, había fallado estrepitosamente. Se le habían acabado las opciones, y Moriarty seguía ahí, sobre ella.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento, y recordó las palabras de Sherlock, sobre Mycroft poniendo cámaras y micrófonos, y por un momento rogó que fuera cierto, quizás así Sherlock podría descubrir el verdadero quid del asunto, en vista y consideración de lo poco expresiva y concreta que había sido ella en su visita. Además, le pareció que Mycroft Holmes no había resultado ser un sujeto tan terrible de tratar cuando esa tarde había ido en persona, a por ella para llevarla en un lujoso automóvil hasta la casa de su hermano menor.

Encendió la luz de su casa, y luego cerró la puerta tras de sí. Necesitaba un té, y una larga siesta.

-Molls… -resonó una voz aguda en sus oídos. Se sobresaltó.

Moriarty estaba de pierna encima en su sofá. Molly se puso pálida de solo verlo. Se puso de pie, vestía un traje gris y una corbata negra, todo evidentemente muy caro.

-¿Cómo estaba Sherlock? ¿Aburrido de los tontos casos que le he dado las últimas semanas?

-James, yo… -comenzó con voz débil y asustada

-Sé que lo fuiste a ver, tonta, eso no me lo niegues…

-No lo niego ni soy tonta –se defendió ella, hablando un poco más fuerte y dejando su bolso junto a la puerta. Se acercó lentamente al sofá. Después de todo, era su casa.

-A veces saber sacar las garras, Molly querida. Pero, en serio, cuéntame ¿Está Sherlock aburrido o al menos realmente distraído?

-Todo esto acabará más pronto para ti, que para mí. Es todo lo que te puedo decir.

Moriarty puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a ella.

-Odio cuando te pones misteriosa, Molls… eres aburrida… esto no acabará en mucho tiempo, entiende, Sherlock está entretenido en sus cosas y no puede ver más allá de nada. –le acarició la herida que tenía en la ceja- no cuentas, recuérdalo.

\- James… -masculló cerrando los ojos, asqueada del tacto del criminal que le tocaba el rostro.

-Otras cosa que odio es que andes por ahí repartiendo tus caritas de inocencia, pero más que nada odio, y lo sabes, realmente odio, tener que ensuciarme las manos y tener que arreglar las cosas por mi cuenta…

Dicho eso, su mano derecha cruzó el rostro de Molly con una violenta bofetada.

* * *

nota mental: el viernes pasado (05 de Agosto) terminó el Setlock. Dios nos ampare para esperar los próximos cuatro meses :(


	16. Corazones

**Notas previas:** Este capítulo contiene descripciones de violencia doméstica. El hecho de que esto aparezca en la narración no significa que avale estos comportamientos. Al contrario, los repudio (y estuve muchos días pensando como escribir esto para que quedara decente). El verso a continuación escrito, corresponde a la banda chilena "Los Prisioneros", la canción se llama "Corazones Rojos" y es una sátira al machismo presente en nuestra sociedad. (curioso es que la canción fue escrita hace 26 años).

 **16.**

 _Corazones rojos, corazones fuertes,_

 _espaldas débiles de mujer._

 _Mil insultos como mil latigazos,_

 _mil latigazos, dame de comer…_

 _De comer cordura, de comer comida,_

 _yo sabré como traicionar,_

 _traicionar y jamás pagar,_

 _porque yo soy un hombre y no te puedo mirar._

Molly no alcanzó a predecir el golpe, razón por lo cual, sorprendida, cayó sobre el sofá de dos cuerpos. Moriarty la miraba aún de pie, con los ojos encendidos en algo que no supo ver si era excitación o ira. James no era de esos que se ensuciaba personalmente las manos arreglando cuentas. Para eso tenía dinero y pagaba a cuanta persona estuviera dispuesta a poner una bala o una luz de láser en el pecho de alguien. Pero con Molly no. Había decidido tomar la situación en sus manos desde que la encontró. Básicamente porque aún le parecía absurdo haberla obviado, pese a haberla usado para llegar a Sherlock en primera instancia; la había subestimado. Además tenerla a ella bajo su dominio era tener al mismo Sherlock Holmes bajo su dominio. Pero Sherlock estaba demasiado distraído resolviendo tontos asesinatos, como para ver el real daño que estaba sufriendo Molly bajo su mano. Y nada consumiría a Sherlock más que eso; ver a Molly Hooper dañada, herida de cualquier manera y saber que él, el detective consultor, el hombre que todo podía observarlo y deducirlo con una mirada, había dejado a una de las personas que más quería a merced de él, James Moriarty, criminal consultor.

-Ja…James… -Molly reunió cuanto valor pudo en aquel momento y se puso de pie. No era primera vez que James le violentaba de esa manera. Ya le había golpeado con una concha de mar que tenía de adorno en la mesa de su sala, y le había dejado esa marca en la ceja izquierda luego de que John vino a verla. Sabía que rastreaba su móvil y que no podía llamar entonces a John para pedir ayuda o advertirle de un potencial peligro. Las últimas semanas en resumen, habían sido un verdadero infierno.

-Molls, por favor, basta. Cállate, me aburres… necesito solo una cosa de ti y no la puedes hacer. –se quejó agitando los brazos, hastiado- Necesito que estés aquí, quieta… -Moriarty se acercó y ella instintivamente retrocedió y puso sus manos delante de su pecho en caso de que volviera a ser atacada.

-Ahora bien…- James suspiró y mutó su rostro de la ira a un rostro amable y comprensivo, pero socarrón- si te sientes sola en tu apartamento, podemos solucionarlo, conozco una o diez personas que podrían venir a hacerte compañía…

Molly sintió deseos de vomitar ante la implícita sugerencia que James le acababa de hacer.

-Ya basta por favor, James…no tengo nada más que darte… -un nudo se formaba rápidamente en su garganta. Molly tragó, conteniendo su propio cuerpo y haciendo acopio del poco valor que le quedaba para seguir hablando- ni a ti ni a Sherlock… ni a nadie, no tengo nada más que dar por favor, basta… -susurró.

\- Al contrario –James se acercó aún más a ella y la tomó por el brazo, acercándola a su rostro- Tienes mucho más para dar, y podemos llevar al límite a tu querido detective… -Dicho esto, la sacudió fuertemente y la arrojó sobre el sofá- Tengo que juntarme con Sherlock un día de estos para conversar un par de cosas, debe estar ansioso por llegar al siguiente nivel… nos vemos pronto, Molls.

Salió del apartamento por la puerta principal y dejó a Molly sola, nuevamente. Pasó algunos minutos media hundida en el sofá, hasta que se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño. Encendió la luz y se miró. Además de la herida en la ceja, unas delgadas líneas rojizas se dibujaban en su piel, encima de su pómulo. Suspiró, deprimida por la situación actual y sintiéndose atrapada en medio de una confusión de la que cada vez veía más difícil poder salir. Se lavó la cara y se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Lucía más delgada y ojerosa que hace un par de semanas. Extrañaba salir libremente, ver a Mary, a John… y no podía evitar preguntarse qué hubiese pasado de contarle antes de tiempo a Sherlock el peligro en el que se encontraban todos. Pero él se lo había dejado claro hace un par de horas cuando estuvo en el 221B. Ella los había arrastrado a todos a un peligro indecible. Su silencio hace un par de semanas ahora la hacía cómplice de James y no había nada que hacer. Nadie que le creyera o la defendiera y la sacara de este embrollo. Rogó internamente que Mycroft hubiese cumplido su labor de gran hermano y que hubiera puesto alguna medida de vigilancia en su apartamento. Aunque luego consideró que si Sherlock ya no la tomaba en cuenta, su hermano no tenía por qué hacer nada.

Apagó la luz del baño y se dirigió a la cocina, ya era tarde y comenzaba a sentir hambre. A pesar de las indigestiones que había pasado los últimos días, Molly se esforzaba por comer, aunque no tuviera ganas, o aunque despertara a mitad de noche espantada por la pesadilla de que uno de los tipos de Moriarty le hiciera daño, lo cual le hacía vomitar a veces. Pese a todo, Molly conservaba esa pieza de valor, ese esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie, intentar hacer sus cosas, no llorar ante James cada vez que cruzaba esa puerta, y desafiarlo si se daba la ocasión.

Estaba buscando algunos espaguetis para cocinar, cuando la puerta principal sonó estrepitosamente. Golpes reiterados, de alguien evidentemente ansioso por entrar. Molly se quedó de piedra en la cocina mientras (quien quiera que fuera) seguía golpeando fuertemente la puerta. Molly respiró hondo, varias veces, e intentó pensar rápido. Defenderse. Si era James, quien volvía, no había mucho que hacer; pero si era cualquier otra persona, tenía una chance de defenderse.

Rápidamente, buscó y tomó un cuchillo carnicero del mueble de la cocina y salió hacia la sala, frente a la puerta, la cual seguía siendo golpeada con ansiedad. Tenía ganas de desmayarse o de correr a esconderse al baño, pero había una fuerza que la movía a que, fuera lo que fuera a entrar por esa puerta, ella debía enfrentarlo.

Intentó articular la pregunta "¿quién es?" pero su voz era apenas un hilo. De alguna manera su cuerpo debía expulsar la situación de shock a la que estaba sometido, por más que ella intentara convencerse de lo contrario. Todo este día de mierda había sido demasiado, pensó mientras se acercó a la puerta, y de un solo tirón certero y seguro (pese a lo petrificada de miedo que estaba) abrió esta primero lentamente para luego alejarse y apuntar a quién diablos fuera a entrar con el cuchillo. Pero la improvisada arma blanca cayó de sus manos cuando vio de quien se trataba.

-¡Molly! –apuntaba frente a ella con una SIG de 9 mm.

-¡Greg! –Exclamó Molly media ahogada- … demonios yo… -comenzó a respirar agitadamente, como si el aire a su alrededor comenzara a terminarse.

-No hay tiempo, coge algunas cosas, te sacaremos de aquí…

Entonces Molly notó que detrás de él venían cuatro policías más. Molly no atinó a nada. Se quedó quieta mirando como los policías entraban a su casa. Sabía que Greg le había pedido algo, pero ¿qué era? Apenas era consciente de que Greg Lestrade había entrado a su casa sin más.

-¿Molly? –El DI le miró preocupado e hizo ademán de tocarla, más no lo hizo.

-Greg...yo… -no pudo decir nada más.

-Está bien, nos vamos así solamente, no podemos ponerte en riesgo. ¡Vamos! –ordenó mientras tomaba el bolso de Molly que ella misma había dejado hace un rato junto con su chaqueta. La tomó por los hombros y la condujo a la salida.

Desde entonces, Molly solo guardó imágenes entrecortadas en su mente. Su cuerpo había colapsado luego de reprimir tantas lágrimas y gritos en un solo día. Pestañeó y estaba dentro de una patrulla policial, con Greg conduciendo. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, estaba entrando a New Scotland Yard. Respiró hondo, y estaba en la oficina de Greg, frente a un vaso plástico rebosante de té y un platito con algunas galletas.

-¿Molly?...

Reconoció esa voz. John. Volteó lentamente hacia la puerta de la oficina. John se acercó a ella lentamente. Molly comenzó a llorar. Estaba hecha un desastre.

-John… yo… -sollozaba mientras intentaba hilar una oración coherente- te puse en peligro… James lo supo, te vio salir de mi casa, yo solo… demonios, lo siento…- las lágrimas le caían, gruesas y saladas por la cara, refrescando la piel irritada de su pómulo magullado. Jamás en todos esos años, había llorado frente a alguien y ahora lo hacía frente a su amigo. John le abrazó, primero de manera torpe, pero luego dejó que ella apoyara su cabeza en su hombro. Cuando la respiración de Molly se normalizó la apartó con delicadeza.

\- Come lo que hay en la mesa… estás muy pálida, algo dulce te hará bien –recomendó el doctor-luego te llevaremos a la enfermería de la estación para constatar tus heridas…

-Estoy bien, gracias –sollozó mientras se limpiaba la cara con el puño de su chaleco- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí, John? ¿Cómo…?

-Mycroft. –masculló el doctor mientras le extendía el vaso con té. Molly bebió un poco- cuando te sacó de casa, algunos de tus vecinos se encargó de entrar y llenar de micrófonos y cámaras… cuando fue informado de la agresión envió a Greg a por ti.

Molly volteó y miró a través de la ventana de la oficina de Lestrade. El detective inspector se paseaba entre los cubículos de sus empleados buscando algo y dando instrucciones con Sally detrás de él recogiendo papeles. Ya era de noche, no sabía hasta que hora podrían estar ahí.

-Creo que deberé hablar con él antes de irme de aquí y darle las gracias. –murmuró Molly mientras volvía a tomar té.

-¿Te duele algo? –preguntó John apoyado en la mesa de Lestrade, cruzó los brazos y la miró fijamente.

-La cabeza. Siento que explotaré en cualquier momento… - murmuró Molly con la mirada perdida. Terminó el té y dejó el vaso vacío en la mesa.

-Ven, vamos a la enfermería, no puedo revisarte aquí…

Molly salió detrás de John y pasó junto a los cubículos de Scotland Yard. La enfermería estaba en el mismo piso, pero en otro pasillo. Lestrade la siguió con la mirada hasta que entró a la pequeña sala, donde John se lavó las manos y le pidió que se quitara el chaleco.

-John, estoy bien… -esquivó la muchacha.

-Sufriste violencia doméstica, Molly. Necesitamos constatar tus heridas o lesiones para dejar constancia de estas –Molly le miró, como si quisiera expresarse solo con los ojos- ¿asumo que esta no fue la única vez que te golpeó?

Molly solamente se quitó el chaleco de manera silenciosa y luego la blusa, quedando solo en camiseta. Lucía más delgada de lo que se suponía que era. John le tomó el brazo izquierdo con suma delicadeza, toda la extremidad lucía amoratada entre el codo y el hombro y tenía algunos cardenales en el antebrazo.

-Que hijo de perra –masculló. Molly tragó saliva- lo siento… bien… ¿sientes dolor si te toco?

Molly negó con la cabeza. John asintió en voz baja y miró la herida de la frente. Nada de que preocuparse. En realidad, la evidencia de violencia física en Molly no era tanta, John había visto gente mucho más maltratada en sus turnos conflictivos en urgencias. Pero esto era distinto, Molly era su amiga, y un monstruo la había tenido de rehén frente a sus narices. Además, comprendía que el dolor físico no era nada equiparable al dolor emocional que Molly podría estar sintiendo justo en ese momento.

-Creo que solo te falta comer y dormir mejor durante los próximos días… si sientes dolor en el brazo, puedes aplicar frío; pon la regadera o usa una bolsa de gel. Es todo. –Molly se vistió lentamente, como si la ropa le pesara kilos.

-¿Cómo está Mary?

John rió por lo bajo frente a la pregunta. Molly acababa de tener un día para el olvido, pero preguntaba por su esposa.

-Muy bien, el bebé cada día está más grande. Es emocionante… -reconoció.

Abrió la puerta de la enfermería y dejó salir primero a Molly.

-¿Dónde dormiré esta noche? –Molly se pasó un brazo por el pecho. No tenía su ropa, ni la seguridad de volver a su casa por segunda vez en menos de seis meses. Volvieron a entrar a la oficina de Greg, donde debían esperar a que el detective inspector tomara la declaración de Molly.

-Esperemos a que Greg tome tu declaración de lo sucedido estos últimos meses. Dile la verdad, por favor –Molly le miró con cara de circunstancias. No podía aportar mucho al caso- Sé que James no te confió nada, pero lo que ha hecho contigo no deja de ser importante para la investigación que se está llevando a cabo para atraparlo.

-¿Lestrade… él solo está a cargo de atrapar a Moriarty entonces? –preguntó Molly a modo de conclusión. John le miró, comprendiendo la verdadera pregunta que se escondía detrás de esa interrogante. Molly quería saber de Sherlock.

-Lestrade está recibiendo ayuda, como en cada caso complicado. Solo que ahora la situación es un poco más difícil de lo acostumbrado.

Molly asintió en silencio. Lestrade entró a su oficina con un portafolio y se sentó en su lugar, dispuesto a tomar la declaración de la forense. John salió silenciosamente de la oficina y los dejó solos.

-¿Por qué llegaste a sacarme hoy y no antes? –preguntó Molly mientras se acomodaba en su silla. Había estado prácticamente hundida en el mueble mientras estaba con John.

Lestrade sacó unos cuantos papeles, tomó un bolígrafo y la miró con ojos compasivos.

-John te dijo que fue Mycroft quien me envió, pero en realidad Sherlock me había pedido anteriormente que me mantuviera cerca de ti. Siempre hubo alguien cerca, solo que no habíamos podido entrar antes a tu apartamento y confirmar tu verdadera relación con James Moriarty.

-¿Creíste que era cómplice de él, como cree Sherlock? – Molly tragó saliva al decir su nombre. Había algo extraño que dolía en ello.

-Quería saber la verdad de ti, no teníamos nada concreto aquí en la oficina sobre Moriarty. Y este tema de tú y él ha sido tratado solo por quienes conoces.

-Sherlock, John, tú y Mycroft. - Concluyó Molly. Lestrade asintió con la cabeza – Gracias por ir, Greg.

\- No fue nada – El detective inspector le dio una tímida sonrisa que apenas dejó ver sus siempre perfectos dientes. Molly respondió el gesto apenas estirando la comisura de los labios y comenzó a narrar, por segunda vez, lo que le había dicho a Sherlock durante la tarde.

Eran ya casi las once de la noche, John había salido brevemente (Molly no supo donde, pues aún estaba con Greg cuando él salió). Se encontraba todavía en la oficina de Greg, bebiendo su tercera taza de té de la tarde-noche, y agradecida de que su celular no emitiera aún ninguna alerta de mensaje con alguna amenaza verbal por haber salido de su apartamento. Quizás después de todo, Moriarty al fin la dejaría en paz.

De pura curiosidad, abrió un cajón con algunos casos archivados. Declaraciones, fotografías, evidencias, etcétera. El archivo correspondía a noviembre del año pasado. Molly comenzó a ojear la carpeta y a leer los informes de la morgue los cuales habían sido escritos y firmados por ella misma. Entonces notó lo mucho que extrañaba su lugar de trabajo, pese a estar rodeada de muertos todo el día. Extrañaba su vida antigua, estar tranquila, ir y venir del Bart's sin mayores novedades. Mirar disimuladamente y con extrema adoración a Sherlock cuando iba al laboratorio. De pronto la vida que le había parecido tan deprimente y monótona, lucía llena de paz frente al escenario actual. Y Molly hubiera dado lo que fuera por volver a aquel entonces.

Alguien abrió la puerta de la oficina. Molly se sobresaltó y por poco dejó caer la carpeta que tenía en sus manos. John la miraba desde la puerta, con las manos alzadas en señal de disculpas.

-Lo siento, debí golpear… creí que estabas dormida, no parecías moverte cuando te miré desde afuera…

Molly rió y dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa.

-Miraba casos antiguos de Greg. Esos informes de la morgue los escribí yo misma hace un tiempo… -guardó silencio y apretó los labios mientras miraba un punto indeterminado en su oficina. John se mantuvo junto a la puerta.

-Molly…alguien quiere conversar contigo. Luego podremos arreglar donde pasarás la noche, si quieres puedes ir a mi casa nuevamente o… -alguien habló desde detrás de John- no lo sé, me dices en un rato, los dejo.

Por un segundo, Molly creyó que vería a Sherlock, pero se sorprendió al ver que era Mycroft Holmes quien entró a la oficina. Vestía un traje café oscuro de tres piezas, una corbata de lana y llevaba un paraguas. Molly se incorporó rápidamente en su silla, hizo ademán de ponerse de pie, pero Mycroft le hizo un movimiento con la mano a modo de sugerencia de que se quedara en su lugar. Se sentó junto a ella en la silla desocupada y le miró. Esta era la segunda vez que Molly veía a Mycroft, pero sabía que esta era la primera vez que hablarían más de dos minutos.

-Bien, al fin puedo conocer a la forense misteriosa… -el hombre le dio una sonrisa que era todo labios estirados hasta los pómulos. Molly se sintió aún más incómoda ante ese rostro y la mirada que al parecer, buscaba traspasar su alma.

-¿En qué puedo ayudar? – su voz salió algo entrecortada, pero sostuvo su mirada en los ojos del mayor de los Holmes, pese a lo incómoda que se sentía.

Mycroft guardó silencio otro par de segundos.

-Ya veo porque tiene usted la atención de mi hermano, señorita Hooper. Tiene miedo, pero resiste. Somete a su cuerpo a que no expresen sus emociones, porque cree que eso le hace ver valiente.

Molly se movió en su asiento, incómoda.

-No se preocupe, no pretendo amenazarla si es lo que piensa. Solo quiero informarle de dos cosas…

-Dígame, le escucho. –la voz de Molly sonó segura en esa ocasión. Mycroft volvió a sonreírle.

-En primer lugar, lamento su falta de confianza en mi hermano o sus amigos para advertirnos con anterioridad del delicado asunto en el que está envuelta actualmente. Sepa que se hubiera evitado muchas molestias, y que de haber conversado a tiempo este asunto, su relación con mi hermano ya iría por tierra derecha…

-¿Siguiente punto? –interrumpió Molly sin poder dejar de sonrojarse ante lo que Holmes había insinuado.

-Realmente es usted una joven encantadora, lamento no haber reparado en usted anteriormente –suspiró dramáticamente y apoyó su mano derecha en su paraguas- El segundo punto es que esta noche, puede dormir en la casa del Doctor Watson. No tiene que temer, habrá personas vigilando su sueño al menos por esta noche. Si todo marcha bien, podrá volver de sus falsas vacaciones a su trabajo. Bajo vigilancia, claramente.

-¿Por qué confiaría en su vigilancia? –Molly cerró la boca apenas notó lo desafiante que había sonado esa pregunta, pero quería sacarse la espina, por lo que siguió- "sus hombres" no fueron capaces de cuidar de mí y mis amigos la noche del baile… ¿Por qué debería sentirme segura de que sus guardias me vigilen cuando hay un psicópata que puede venir a por mí a cualquier hora?

Mycroft hizo una mueca, incómodo. Evaluó las palabras que diría a continuación mientras sostenía la mirada de Molly, quien tenía el cuello tenso y no apartaba sus ojos marrones de él.

-Mi hermano ha ido a hacerse cargo del señor James Moriarty. Si todo resulta de acuerdo al plan, esta noche usted dejaría de ser perseguida por él. –Molly abrió mucho los ojos al oír mencionar a Sherlock. Mycroft se puso de pie, con una sonrisita cínica en los labios de solo saberse ganador de ese pequeño interludio.

-Señorita Hooper, es un asunto extremamente delicado el hecho de que usted esté en medio de todo este problema. Comprenderá lo mucho que Sherlock, mi hermano, gusta de resolver acertijos complicados. Comprende usted además que Moriarty significa para él, un gran enigma que resolver. –Se acercó a la puerta y puso su mano en el pomo, pero no abrió, sino que se volteó a mirar a Molly por última vez- comprenderá también lo torpe que es mi hermano con sus emociones, y lo confundido que está por su causa. Aunque haya mostrado lo contrario, él está realmente preocupado por usted… Creo que usted lo vale, después de todo.

Salió de la oficina, dejando a Molly sentada ahí, más confundida que antes y llena de preguntas que probablemente nunca serían respondidas. John entró a los pocos minutos.

-Nos vamos, dormirás nuevamente en mi casa… Lestrade ya se fue, mañana podremos venir a verlo si quieres preguntarle algo…

Molly se puso de pie y salió de la oficina con John. Ambos se dirigieron a la salida.

-¿dónde está Sherlock, John? – preguntó ella una vez dentro del ascensor, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había creado. John guardó silencio y suspiró, mientras apretaba y soltaba sus puños, mirando fijamente a la puerta del elevador.

-Fue en busca de Moriarty. –dijo sin más.

-¿¡Qué!? –Molly se puso pálida.

-Iré a buscarlo luego de dejarte en casa con Mary…

Molly se sintió mareada. Tomaron un taxi fuera del Yard y John dio la dirección de su casa.

-¿Dónde? ¿A qué hora? John es casi medianoche… es… demonios… Mary…

Molly respiró llenando sus mejillas de aire. Exhalaba y volvía a respirar, buscando calmarse. Pero de pronto, no podía. El camino se hizo más corto que de costumbre. Molly bajó del taxi y quedó sola frente a la casa de John y Mary. El doctor partió solo en el vehículo, y pocos segundos después, Mary salió a abrir la puerta. Molly corrió hasta el rellano de la entrada, donde abrazó fuertemente a Mary.

-Dios, que día has tenido Molly… me alegro que estés bien –le acarició la mejilla y la hizo pasar.

-Mary, lo siento mucho… John ahora va…

-Sé donde va, tranquila. Estará bien. – Mary cerró la puerta principal con llave y caminó hasta su cocina. Molly la siguió- ¿Té?

-No, gracias… -Se hizo un silencio repentino. Mary y Molly de pronto se quedaron mirando fijamente- ¿confías en los hombres de Mycroft?

-Confío en mi esposo. Confío en Sherlock. Y confío en mí misma. Puedo cuidarme sola. –Mary se llenó una taza con agua caliente- ¿Estás cansada? –Molly asintió en silencio- vamos arriba, te prestaré uno de mis pijamas para que duermas…

Subieron lentamente, pues el embarazo de Mary dificultaba un poco su movilidad. Molly pasó al baño, donde se quitó un poco de ropa y se lavó los brazos, las manos y la cara. Salió con su ropa en una mano, y Mary la esperaba en la habitación matrimonial con un pijama listo para ella. Molly se vistió en silencio mientras Mary usaba el baño. Cuando la rubia volvió, Molly le ayudó a acostarse en su cama, pero Mary le invitó a quedarse en el cuarto, para esperar noticias de Sherlock o de John. Pasó el tiempo, a veces ambas hablaban o se preguntaban cosas, pero no reían como antes cuando se juntaban algunas tardes a comer y tomar té. Casi a las tres de la mañana, Mary ya se había dormido, mientras que Molly estaba sobre las mantas mirándola dormir. Estaba paralizada por el miedo y la angustia de no saber que estaba pasando donde quiera que Sherlock y John estuvieran con James. Mary solo dormía, pero Molly ya había advertido del arma que había dejado bajo su almohada. Todo era silencio, y apenas un poquito de luz de luna se colaba por la ventana de la habitación matrimonial de John y Mary. El tiempo seguía pasando sin piedad, hasta que a las 3.57 am, Molly recibió un mensaje de texto en su teléfono al mismo tiempo que la pantalla del móvil de Mary se encendía. Era John.

"Estamos bien. Acabamos de volver a Baker Street. JW"

El móvil de Mary se encendió nuevamente, seguro era un mensaje más personal del doctor para su esposa. Molly recién entonces se metió bajo las mantas junto a Mary, buscando conciliar el sueño.

Aún así, pasó un buen rato despierta hasta que comenzó a ver el sol colarse por la ventana.

* * *

Gracias por leer! gracias por seguir esta historia y gracias por dejar tu comentario aquí, en la caja. (Gracias y **Uchihaaa** por ser infinitas y constantes en apañe) por cierto, extraño los mensajes de **Hagheveien, SweetEngel** y **LizWitchson** :( chicas, si siguen por aquí y aún no les doy la lata ¡Manifiestense! y espero que estén bien :)

Tengan buen fin de semana! nos leemos el próximo viernes!


	17. Reencuentros

hola! hoy es jueves y actualizo porque mañana no podré :( disculpen por desaparecer la semana pasada! (la vida, grr)... Espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste. No olvide dejar su review en la caja de comentarios, aunque seas anon; los reviews me dan la vida xd A leer! y que tengan buen fin de semana :D

* * *

 **17.**

 _Engañoso es el corazón más que todas las cosas, y perverso;_

 _¿quién lo conocerá?_

 _(Jer.17.9)_

Llevaba un buen rato tocando el violín cuando Mycroft entró al piso. De inmediato se sintió irritado con su presencia. ¿No podía darle un minuto de paz? Y aún más, ¿por qué aparecía justo ahora? Sherlock aún no podía controlar del todo sus expresiones faciales luego de haber visto a Molly y escondía la cara en el violín. Dejó el instrumento y rápidamente mutó su rosto, aunque su hermano mayor alcanzó a notar el cambio en sus facciones.

-Parece que no salió del todo bien esa charla… -insinuó el gobierno británico tomando asiento en el sofá de John. Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, hastiado.

-Ya te habías tardado en meter tus gordas manos en el asunto… ¿Llenaste su casa de cámaras y micrófonos mientras estuvo aquí? No me respondas, claramente lo hiciste. – Sherlock habló rápidamente, como cuando estaba molesto. Mycroft solo le miró y le sonrió, jugando con su paraguas.

\- Espero no haber tardado demasiado, piensa positivo hermanito, sea buena o mala tu amiga, lo sabremos pronto…

Sherlock estaba a punto de abrir la boca, cuando el teléfono de Mycroft sonó. Contestó sin moverse de su lugar.

-Mycroft Holmes… - pausa, alguien hablando al otro lado de la línea- ¿a qué hora? – pausa nuevamente- Bien, ¿tienen algo entonces? – de repente, el rostro del mayor de los Holmes cambió ligeramente, le dio una mirada de soslayo a Sherlock, quien captó que algo extraño estaba pasando- bien, no se muevan de ahí, llamaré a alguien que se haga cargo –otra pausa, Mycroft frunció los labios- si empeora la situación, no pueden hacer nada, sería demasiado peligroso.

Cortó la llamada, y sin mirar a Sherlock marcó otro número en su teléfono y se lo llevó a la oreja. Momentos después alguien respondió, y Mycroft ordenó.

-Código rojo, tienes autorización para actuar. Ahora mismo, ve.

Cortó nuevamente la llamada, Sherlock miraba fijamente a su hermano.

-¿nueva guerra desatada mientras te preocupabas de otras cosas? –ironizó el detective. Mycroft se puso de pie.

-Tu amiga acaba de ser violentada por Moriarty en su propia casa. Hay audio y grabaciones de lo ocurrido –miró a Sherlock evaluando su expresión- te dije que en poco tiempo sabríamos la verdadera relación que tenía con ese criminal…

Sherlock no tuvo reacción inmediata. Sintió todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Frío, un frió horrible le subió desde las piernas hasta la nuca, haciéndolo temblar y arquear ligeramente la espalda. Mycroft se retiró avisando que se contactaría pronto, pero realmente prefirió dejar solo a su hermano con sus reacciones. Sherlock en tanto permaneció de pie, estático, sintiendo el frío que ahora se convertía en olas de calor crecientes en su pecho, y ganas de expresar todo eso de alguna manera. Los músculos de la cara le empezaron a tirar involuntariamente. Molly. Efectivamente, la herida que había visto en su frente aquella tarde había sido producto de un golpe. Un libro grande, quizás ese libro de anatomía que tenía en su estante, ese libro en el que él apoyó el laptop cuando se escondió en su casa luego de "morir". Molly siendo golpeada, no pudo evitar imaginarla, con su rostro redondo y sus labios pequeños, los ojos ahogados evitando llorar frente a su agresor, juntando valor para hacerle frente.

Era demasiado, y él pese a todas sus capacidades deductivas, su inteligencia y su frialdad, no podía con todo. Sencillamente no podía. Tomó su teléfono, pero no supo que hacer. Quizás un cigarro. Un cigarro podía calmarlo un poco. Caminó presuroso los pocos pasos que lo separaban del cráneo y lo levantó, sacando un cigarrillo y un cerillo. Vio el anillo de Molly ahí, lo tomó con cuidado y se lo echó al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. A continuación, escribió a James Moriarty, al mismo número de donde él le había enviado los mensajes a Molly.

"¿Hablamos? Creo que ya me hartó tu jueguito SH" Sherlock se había olvidado del cigarro apenas lo había tomado. A continuación escribió a John.

"Scotland Yard. En una hora, ve por Molly SH". La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

"¿todo bien? JW"

"Debo ver a Moriarty. Te daré las indicaciones cuando las tenga SH"

Sherlock siguió dando vueltas por el piso, tomó su abrigo y se dispuso a salir del piso, en busca del criminal, cuando este le envió un mensaje.

"Café de Lauriston Road. 23 hrs. Nos vemos… J."

Eran apenas pasadas las ocho, pero Sherlock tenía cosas que hacer por mientras. Recorrió las calles de Londres y pagó a algunas personas de su red de vagabundos para que le informaran sobre los pasos de James si llegaban a verlo, en tanto que otros les pagó por informarle de cualquier movimiento fuera de lo común que vieran por las calles. Habló con otros pocos por si las cosas se ponían feas. Casi con diez minutos de adelanto, Sherlock ya estaba esperando a James en la calle, junto a un pequeño departamento de rejas bajas. Miraba atentamente las construcciones aledañas; eran todas casas de no más de tres pisos, pareadas, y no parecía haber peligro explicito. De pronto, James apareció caminando como si nada, girando por la esquina. Vestido en un abrigo corto, dejando ver su refinada corbata y parte de su traje.

-¿Entramos? –invitó Moriarty a modo de saludo. Miraba fijamente a Sherlock, quien a la vez le devolvió la mirada, lleno de desconfianza- no seas inseguro, vengo solo. Igual que tú… ¿o vamos a esperar a Johny?

Sherlock desvió la mirada hacia el interior del pequeño edificio y entró al vestíbulo. El espacio no estaba desocupado, por el contrario, una vez que cruzaron la puerta; Sherlock notó que la concurrencia a ese pequeño café tampoco era tanta. Algunas personas estaban sentadas bebiendo algo o comiendo tranquilamente. James tomó asiento en una mesa, con Sherlock frente a él. Nadie pareció reparar en ellos.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? – Ofreció James mirando fijamente a Sherlock, quien negó con la cabeza- bien, tú me llamaste, te escucho.

-Molly. –dijo el detective sin más. Moriarty sonrió ladinamente.

-¿Qué pasó con ella? –acomodó sus brazos sobre la mesa y seguía mirando predadoramente al detective.

-Sé lo que le has estado haciendo… -Sherlock mantenía ambas manos bajo la mesa, escribiendo rápidamente a John las instrucciones para su llegada, sugiriéndole que dejara a Molly con Mary.

-Claramente, hoy día te fue a ver por lo que me comentó… verás, somos muy amigos con ella…

-Basta, Moriarty.- interrumpió- Sé por qué la elegiste a ella, sé lo que le has estado haciendo y ya estoy harto de todo esto, ¿terminemos esto de una maldita vez?

Moriarty chasqueó la lengua, evidentemente agradado de la reacción del detective. Relajó la postura en su asiento. Era hora de establecer algunos puntos.

-Sherlock, permíteme que te pregunte tan solo…dos cosas. Primero; ¿Te has preguntado como es que pude sobrevivir? – el detective consultor frunció el ceño- y permíteme aún otra cosa, te consideras a ti mismo tan inteligente, tan único, pero no lo eres, Sherlock… ¿Qué se siente ser tan débil, tan… comúnmente humano? Dios, debo admitir que hasta me aburre tu reacción al saber que me vi un par de veces con Molly a solas… te crees tan superior a los demás, pero en realidad eres débil, débil como cualquier persona común… -Se acercó a él, elevando un poco su cuerpo sobre la pequeña mesa que los separaba, acercándose aún más a la cara de Sherlock- contaba con tu debilidad, siempre lo he hecho… sé que tienes un corazón; la primera vez lo hice arder por tus amigos, contaba con tu estado de shock cuando vieras que me disparaba, sabía que ni siquiera ibas a constatar mi pulso, contaba con tu real ansiedad por salvar a la gente que quieres y que omitirías ciertos detalles burdos. ¿Esperas que te cuente sobre un gran plan para sobrevivir a un disparo, como tu plan para sobrevivir a la caída? No. Eres demasiado complejo, y la verdad es mucho más simple… -habló casi en un susurro.

Era casi la medianoche. John estaba en camino, probablemente, pero lo que más quería Sherlock ahora era enviar a su amigo de regreso a casa, bloquear sus emociones, dejar de pensar por un momento y hacer frente con su cabeza fría a James Moriarty. Pero no podía hacer nada, salvo escuchar las palabras que el criminal consultor quisiera decirle justamente ahora. Sherlock permaneció sentado, con el rostro de James a escasos centímetros de él, sintiendo el aliento tibio en su cara, intentando no expresar nada con su rostro, cuando se sentía más expuesto que nunca.

-Tienes un corazón, y logré distraerte por un par de semanas con crímenes vulgares mientras seguía carcomiendo las cosas que realmente te importan. Estás expuesto ante mí, Sherlock. Nada de lo que sientes me es oculto, y sé que ahora hay más gente de la que te preocupas…

Se alejó de él y volvió a su lugar en la mesa. Había menos público que hace veinte minutos en el café, y James le seguía mirando fijamente con sus ojos marrones.

-Acepto que Molly haya huido. Dile de mi parte que puede terminar sus falsas vacaciones cuando quiera, no volveré a buscarla. Lo que viene hagámoslo entre tú y yo… -miró fijamente a Sherlock y le sonrió mostrando un poco los dientes, sintiéndose triunfante. Pero en ese momento, John entró al lugar. Los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro en evidente estado de alerta, mirando todo el espacio a su alrededor, buscando a su amigo.

-¿No vas a llamar a John, Sherlock? Dios, hace años que no lo veo… -James se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta con pasos elegantes. John se puso pálido de solo verlo, mientras que Moriarty caminaba hacia él con los brazos extendidos- ¡Jooohn! Tanto tiempo, permíteme saludarte…

En un rápido movimiento buscando abrazarlo, tomó a John por la chaqueta y le quitó el arma que traía dispuesta en el bolsillo interno, y le apuntó en la cabeza. Sherlock se puso de pie, tenso, pero no se movió de su lugar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –gritó el detective con voz fuerte y grave. John alzó las manos lentamente, mientras Moriarty miraba fijamente al doctor.

-Probándote, Sherlock. Estoy probando tu límite. –la gente en el café (que no superaban las quince personas entre camareros y público) se escondieron bajo las mesas, primero gritando, pero luego hablando en voz baja- ¿Qué eres capaz de hacer ahora por salvar a John? te expones a ti y a tu mascota por salvar a la inútil de Molly, buscando verme. Dices que esto es algo entre tú y yo. Pero es exquisito tener tantos flancos donde atacarte, Sherlock. Aunque seas tan débil, tan humano en verdad… te esfuerzas por no parecerlo.

-James… - Sherlock se acercó lentamente hacia el criminal, quien le daba la espalda aún mientras apuntaba a su amigo, quien seguía con los brazos en alto – Baja esa arma. –ordenó el detective.

-¿O qué?

-O te darán diez balazos por la espalda… -amenazó John, aún con las manos en alto, mientras James se volteaba para ver a las mismas personas del café apuntándolo sin temor. Los vagabundos pagados por Sherlock, como siempre, supieron responder al llamado del detective.

-Yo tampoco vine solo… -concluyó James. Jaló del gatillo apuntando a Sherlock, pero John alcanzó a tomarlo por la espalda y empujarlo al piso. El disparo retumbó en el techo.

Luego, todo fue caos.

Ruido de vidrios rotos, disparos, sillas astilladas, una lámpara rota y un corte de luz en el café. Los disparos no eran tantos dentro del recinto, como las balas que venían desde la calle. Sherlock gritó algo que John no alcanzó a entender, pues alguien estaba intentado asfixiarlo en medio de la oscuridad y el ruido ensordecedor. Cuando notó que era Moriarty, lo tomó de la corbata para asfixiarle de vuelta, y con un certero golpe en el rostro del criminal, logró zafarse de su agarre y recuperar su arma. La oscuridad del local cesó cuando, inexplicablemente, una de las mesas comenzó a incendiarse. (Quizás por las chispas que caían de las lámparas rotas, pensó John). El doctor se cubrió la cabeza gritando el nombre de Sherlock mientras avanzaba agachado en la oscuridad, pasando entre las mesas, loza rota y las balas que entraban por las ventanas. El público dentro del café había logrado huir, pero aún así John identificó rastros de sangre en el piso. Se movió hacia la cocina, cuando se levantó para atravesar la puerta, alguien lo tomó de las solapas de la chaqueta. Era Sherlock.

-¿Estás herido? –preguntó el detective mientras aún se oían disparos, aunque ya no tan reiterados. John negó con la cabeza, aunque estaban a oscuras, supuso que Sherlock entendió que estaba bien- la puerta trasera, vámonos de aquí.

Salieron por un estrecho callejón y evitaron volver a Lauriston Road, por lo que tuvieron que correr unas cuantas cuadras hasta que ya no oyeron más ruido de balas cerca de ellos, y solo escucharon las sirenas de los carros de bomberos dirigirse al café, seguramente ya era más de una mesa quemándose. Siguieron corriendo por calles aledañas a la principal, hasta que varias calles más allá, lograron tomar un taxi. Subieron rápidamente y dieron algunos rodeos por la ciudad, en caso de estar siendo seguidos. Bajaron a veinte minutos de Baker Street, y el resto del camino lo hicieron a pie, entre callejones, demorando casi el doble de lo que tardaban en hacer esa ruta normalmente. Cuando lograron llegar al 221B, ya era poco más de las 3.30am. John pasó al baño, donde se lavó la cara y se enjuagó la boca, pues la sentía amarga. No era primera vez que le apuntaban con un arma a causa de Sherlock, pero no por ello dejaba de sentirse menos asustado o preocupado cuando eso pasaba. Salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar té, solo para calmar sus propios nervios. Envió un mensaje a Molly y Mary mientras esperaba hervir el agua. Sherlock en tanto, se había sentado en su sofá y miraba fijamente a John.

-Molly no puede volver a su apartamento –sentenció.

-Puede quedarse conmigo… -John preparó dos tazas de té y le acercó una a Sherlock, quien la recibió, dándole una mirada rápida como gratitud.

Sherlock guardó silencio, apenas tomó un sorbo de su taza de té y se quedó mirando un punto indeterminado de la sala. Juntó sus manos bajo su mentón, y John entendió que le había perdido, pues Sherlock había entrado a su Palacio Mental.

-Bien, dormiré en el sofá. –concluyó John mientras terminaba su taza de té.

Sherlock no durmió durante la noche, y John como había dicho, durmió en el sofá apenas un par de horas. Apenas había amanecido hace un par de horas cuando salieron de Baker Street hacia la casa de John, donde Mary y Molly esperaban.

-Debemos acordar como cuidaremos unos de otros. Confío que Mary puede defenderse a ella y a su hija, y que tú puedes hacer lo mismo por ambas. – comenzó Sherlock- Moriarty intentará atacarlos a ustedes antes de hacer nada.

-¿Y Molly? –John miró a Sherlock de reojo, pero su amigo solamente se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada.

-Deberé hablar con ella…

Llegaron a casa de John, quien abrió la puerta rápidamente. El rubio llevaba aún las ropas sucias de la noche anterior, y se le comenzaba a formar un cardenal en el cuello, donde Moriarty le había intentado asfixiar durante la madrugada. Entraron a la casa, y Mary se movió rápidamente desde la cocina (donde estaba con Molly preparando algo para comer) al cuello de su esposo. Le abrazó con necesidad, y John le correspondió el gesto susurrándole palabras de alivio, y diciendo que estaba bien. Sherlock entró detrás, cerrando la puerta principal. La sala estaba iluminada solo por la luz natural que entraba de la novedosa mañana soleada que había afuera. Molly venía de la cocina a saludar a John, cuando su mirada se encontró con la del detective. Se quedó de piedra, mirándolo fijamente. Le había visto tan solo hace un día, pero todo había sido tan horrible durante y después de su reunión la tarde anterior, que no pensó que volvería a verlo tan pronto. Sherlock se había quitado la bufanda, dejando ver su camisa negra y su cuello pálido mientras no dejaba de mirar a la forense, quien vestía unas anchas ropas de Mary y llevaba su largo y castaño cabello tomado en un tomate. Los ojos muy abiertos, sin perderse detalle de Sherlock, quien tampoco perdía detalle en ella. John y Mary estaban ajenos a lo que pasaba entre ellos, pero se alejaron lentamente hacia el comedor, dejándolos solos. El silencio comenzaba a prologarse, cuando Sherlock habló.

-Molly…yo... creo que te… -Sherlock cerró la boca, dejando apenas una línea pálida dibujada en su rostro y no supo como seguir. Se sintió muy incómodo.

-Está bien. –habló Molly, aún en su lugar y viendo como Sherlock se acercaba a ella lentamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Se sintió enrojecer. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo quería que Sherlock le dijera que le creía, y que todo estaría bien.

-Necesitamos cuidar unos de otros… -murmuró él, y Molly frunció el ceño. Ambos sabían lo raro que se había oído Sherlock al decir eso- creo que… no puedes volver a tu casa –Molly hizo de su boca una "u" a punto de formular una pregunta, y Sherlock habló en voz muy baja, como si le estuviera contando algo muy íntimo- Vi a Moriarty, hablé con él, y creo que lo más prudente para ti es que… hay una habitación… la habitación desocupada de John… podrías quedarte ahí, un tiempo… Si no te molesta… -Sherlock se calló entonces, internamente avergonzado por la duda con la que había dicho eso, casi como un ruego. Molly le seguía mirando fijamente.

-Está bien, cuando lo creas necesario, iré. Pero necesito tomar algunas cosas de mi casa. – sentenció ella aún mirando fijamente al detective, y sintiendo como se sonrojaba aún más frente a los ojos de Sherlock que lucían fríos, pero a la vez expresando algo que Molly no podía determinar que era, pues se sentía abrumada. Sherlock la miraba tan tranquilo como siempre, pero volteó rápidamente y pidió a John que le indicara donde estaba la alacena para prepararse un café, pues comenzó a sentir una ligera alza en su pulso y otra vez ese frío que le recorría la espalda cuando miraba a Molly y ella le sostenía la mirada pese a saber que podía saber hasta de su alma con ese contacto. Se sintió incómodo, y salió hacia la cocina.

Inconscientemente, tocó el anillo que tenía en su bolsillo aún, e inconscientemente se alegró de que Molly hubiese aceptado ir con él al 221B. Ahora si estaría segura del peligro de James Moriarty.


	18. Costumbre y Curiosidad

hola! hoy no tengo mucho que decir...larga semana, eso. Capítulo escrito con mucho amor y esfuerzo para que quedara decente... reclamos y sugerencias, no olviden hacerla en la cajita de comentarios, que es mi sueldo y mi retroalimentación al trabajo hecho... espero que les guste mucho este capitulo... a leer ahora! :D

* * *

 **18.**

 _"_ Es seguro entrar. MH".

Sherlock guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su abrigo, mientras viajaba en el taxi con Molly a su lado, quien iba casi pegada a la ventana esquivando a toda costa la mirada de Sherlock. A diferencia de las otras ocasiones en las que había compartido vehículo con ella, no podía mirar su rostro a través de la ventana o por el espejo retrovisor, por lo que todo intento de ver su expresión había fallado. Tampoco habían hablado, si bien una parte de Molly no dejaba de sentirse emocionada por compartir piso con Sherlock, era más bien racional ante el hecho y se sentía avergonzada por ello. Cosas como pasearse en bata después de ducharse, o llenar la tina y quedarse ahí cuanto tiempo quisiera; eran algunas de las costumbres que Molly debería cambiar. Además se preguntaba ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría viviendo en el antiguo cuarto de John? ¿Qué tantas cosas podría sacar de su piso ahora? Ropa, eso era lo primordial ahora. Artículos de aseo personal y ropa interior. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta y revisó la App que había descargado hace tiempo, para registrar sus ciclos menstruales. Faltaban cinco días según el calendario. ¿Sherlock al menos sabría lo que es el SPM? Lo dudaba.

-Recoge lo que necesites para al menos una semana… lo que vayas necesitando, puedes pedírselo a Mycroft y el hará que lo lleven a Baker Street. –Sherlock se dirigió a Molly sin mirarla. El taxi dio vuelta en la última esquina antes de llegar al apartamento de Molly, Sherlock pagó el viaje y luego entraron juntos al edificio.

La subida en el ascensor fue silenciosa. Sherlock sabía que debía hablarle a Molly y ofrecerle una disculpa por no creerle, pero al mismo tiempo creía innecesaria esa conversación. Molly en tanto, no podía hacer demasiadas conexiones. Había pasado un día y una tarde para el olvido, y nuevamente había sido desalojada de su piso. El silencio le incomodaba, por lo cual prefirió iniciar la conversación.

-¿No puedo volver a la morgue, cierto? –Molly miraba los números del ascensor, las puertas se abrieron y caminaron por el pasillo hasta su puerta, la 442.

-¿Quieres regresar? – preguntó Sherlock mientras Molly abría la puerta de su casa.

\- No lo sé ¿Qué haré encerrada todo el día en tu casa?

-Tengo unos cuantos intestinos con los que te puedes entretener… - Sherlock se quedó en la sala mientras Molly entraba al baño. Escuchó el ruido del agua correr, y su risita. Luego la vio salir hacia su habitación, seguramente para comenzar a buscar ropa.

En tanto oía la puerta del armario abrirse, Sherlock permaneció en la sala y caminó hacia el estante. Miró los títulos que Molly tenía ahí, pero no tomó ninguno. Se fue hacia la cocina y registró algunas cosas en la alacena. Minutos después, apareció Molly, quien venía ataviada con el mismo bolso que había usado la última vez para salir de su casa, lo dejó sobre el sofá y se volvió al detective.

\- Cambiaste algunas cosas de lugar, tu surtido de té no estaba aquí… -observó Sherlock.

-¿Cambié las cosas desde…cuando? –Molly se movía por su casa, sacando objetos de aseo personal desde el baño- ¿Si llevo dos bolsos te parecerá exagerado, cierto?

Sherlock volteó a ver a Molly, llevaba el mismo termo rosa en el que le había preparado té la primera vez que la sacó de casa.

-¿Y eso?

-Cambiaste las cosas de tu cocina desde que estuve escondido aquí. Compraste más libros, y cambiaste tu televisor –Sherlock dejó el termo en la mesa de la cocina y miró seriamente a Molly- Te debo una disculpa, Molly.- se resignó finalmente-Te has arriesgado muchas veces, aún cuando te he pedido que no lo hagas… y no creí lo que me decías respecto a Moriart…

-Basta – Sherlock se había acercado a Molly mientras hablaba y ella le detuvo en seco cuando el detective mencionó al criminal- Está bien, no tenías como creerme nada, ni tenías por qué hacerlo… de hecho, reaccionaste muy bien ante todo el caos que esto produjo…

-Lo siento Molly. Realmente, lo siento, y espero que me disculpes…

Sherlock dijo aquello con la mirada cargada entre culpa y honestidad. Molly se sonrojó ante ese rostro y bajó la mirada, buscando tomar aire. Entonces, cuando se disponía a levantar la cabeza y afrontar la situación, Sherlock la tomó torpemente y la envolvió en sus brazos, en un abrazo que dejó a Molly completamente envuelta en el abrigo del detective. Su pulso se disparó. Demasiadas emociones y sensaciones pasaban por su corazón y su cabeza. Acto seguido, Sherlock la liberó a los pocos segundos y luego le dio un casto beso en sus encendidas mejillas.

-No… hay problema. –murmuró ella mientras cerraba los ojos. Sherlock asintió en silencio, sentía su propio pulso acelerado- ¿Debería… debería llevar pocas cosas?

-Lo que creas que te haga falta. Si te acuerdas de algo, recuerda que puedo mandar a buscarlo… -Molly asintió en silencio y salió a su habitación a juntar otro poco de cosas.

Finalmente, Sherlock salió con el bolso de Molly en la mano, mientras que ella llevaba una mochila al hombro y el termo rosado con té en sus frías manos. Subieron a un vehículo negro dispuesto por Mycroft y fueron llevados a Baker Street.

Molly pasó los primeros dos días encerrada en su cuarto, y apenas saliendo de la habitación. Había dispuesto la cama cerca de la ventana, y la señora Hudson le facilitó sábanas y un cobertor para su cama. Limpió los polvorientos cajones que antes había ocupado John y guardó el poco de ropa que había traído con ella. Además había un pequeño espejo detrás de la puerta, de cara a la ventana del cuarto. Se miró una mañana, y descubrió que las sienes comenzaban a llenarse de pequeños granitos y espinillas. Su período se acercaba.

Bajó a tomar desayuno, pero no vio a Sherlock, seguro había salido; pensó. Pero supo que no era así cuando escuchó el ruido de la ducha mientras se preparaba tostadas. Comenzaba a sentir las contracciones de su útero, por lo que prefirió sentarse un poco mientras esperaba su primera comida del día.

En tanto, Sherlock estaba en el baño, dispuesto a darse una ducha, pero se había detenido más tiempo del normal antes de entrar a la tina. Varios frascos más lucían en el mueble del baño. Cinco para ser exactos. Un shampoo para cabello castaño, un acondicionador para cabello liso, una crema para peinar que prometía fortalecer el cabello, un gel de ducha y una loción "refrescante". Sherlock examinó minuciosamente cada uno de los frascos, leyendo su composición, oliendo y echando un poco en sus dedos para saber cómo era la textura, y probándolo en el agua del lavamanos para hacer espuma. Casi media hora después, se dio cuenta de que estaba descalzo y solo con la bata de levantarse puesta. Escuchó ruidos en la cocina, y supo que Molly ya había salido de su cuarto. La había visto poco, pues el día anterior había ido al Yard y no llegó hasta muy entrada la noche. Se desvistió y entró a la ducha. Salió al cabo de unos quince minutos y no vio a nadie en la cocina, pero había unas cuantas tostadas con mermelada dispuestas al lado de su microscopio. ¿Por qué Molly le estaba evadiendo de esa manera? Se vistió en su cuarto, ignoró las tostadas y subió las escaleras hacia el antiguo cuarto de John. Golpeó la puerta suavemente.

-¿Molly? ¿Todo bien?

-Sí… estoy bien… -hubo un ruido como si se sonara la nariz. Sherlock arrugó la frente. Sacó su móvil y le escribió a John.

"Tienes esposa; así que pregunto ¿por qué las mujeres suelen encerrarse en su cuarto y decir que no les pasa nada cuando claramente están llorando? SH"

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

"Déjala tranquila. Quizás está en su período. Si quieres que se sienta mejor, llévale chocolates con la señora Hudson JW"

Sherlock se quedó tras la puerta y comenzó a indagar por el internet de su teléfono móvil los signos del período. Claro que los conocía, y claro que sabía que le ocurría a las mujeres, pero tener a una en su propio apartamento en ese estado, era algo nuevo para él. Además, no quería asumir aún que se sentía un poco mal por no haberle creído a Molly, mientras que al mismo tiempo buscaba que se sintiera cómoda en el piso, y aparte intentaba concentrarse en el trabajo, lo realmente importante. Y estar pendiente a las pistas que diera Moriarty durante aquellos días.

Salió momentos más tarde a reunirse con Lestrade para seguir recabando información relevante del tiroteo del cual había sido protagonista hace algunos días, además de algunos casos que había dejado pendientes antes de que supiese la verdad sobre James y Molly. No había información ni evidencia relevante sobre el tiroteo, y tuvo un pequeño encontrón con Sally cuando se la encontró en los pasillos del Yard. Cuando volvió a Baker Street ya era casi la hora del té, pero al parecer Molly no había salido de su cuarto. Momentos después,la señora Hudson subió dos tazas de té y una bandeja abarrotada de galletitas de chocolate con almendras, guiñándole un ojo a Sherlock como indicándole lo que debía hacer ahora. Apenas la mujer bajó las escaleras de regreso a su piso, Sherlock tomó la bandeja, y la llevó arriba. No sin sentirse un poco ridículo de estar haciendo eso.

-Molly… ¿puedes abrir la puerta? La señora Hudson ha traído té…

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que Molly abrió. Se veía un poco mal, el rostro pálido, la nariz enrojecida, algo despeinada y abrazaba una bolsa con agua caliente (1) en su vientre. Sherlock alcanzó a ver detrás de ella el cuarto dispuesto con sus cosas, el laptop encendido y una película en pausa.

-Gracias, Sherlock… -Molly recibió la bandeja y la dejó junto a la mesita de noche.

-Con que… ¿tienes síndrome pre-menstrual? – el detective no obtuvo respuesta ante su pregunta, y se calló ante sus deseos de ser tan mordaz como siempre lo era- Bien, te dejo tranquila, me retiro.

-Me gustaría volver a la morgue... –habló ella con la voz entrecortada- sé que es difícil y peligroso, pero si puedes ayudarme a hallar el modo de regresar sería grandioso… no quiero estar aquí encerrada esperando otra amenaza de James sin hacer nada.

-Buscaremos la forma, Molly. – Sherlock le miró fijamente y ella desvió su mirada, avergonzada. Bajó las escaleras mientras escuchaba la puerta cerrarse.

Poco después de la medianoche, Sherlock se asomó por la escalera a ver si aún estaba la luz encendida. Cuando comprobó que sí, bajó y tomó su violín. Volvió sobre sus pasos, no estaba muy consciente de si era racional o realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero si sabía algo: quería que Molly estuviera bien. Comenzó a tocar su canción en el violín, sin darle muchas vueltas, simplemente tocó. La luz seguía saliendo por debajo de la puerta mientras Sherlock aún tocaba. Pasaron los minutos, y la música seguía llenando el rellano de la escalera, hasta que el detective terminó su interpretación. Permaneció de pie unos momentos más, hasta que la luz se apagó. Bajó las escaleras de regreso a su cuarto y consultó la hora, era casi las 1 am. Molly en tanto había oído toda la melodía sentada detrás de la puerta, mientras sentía que su útero se le caería en cualquier momento. No era primera vez que le ocurría, el síndrome pre menstrual era común en las mujeres, pero ella solo en contadas ocasiones había quedado tumbada en la cama sin poder hacer nada. El estrés de estar casi secuestrada por James, de haber huido de la violencia que había vivido en su propia casa y de estar ahora en un piso y un cuarto que no eran los suyos, le pasaba factura a su cuerpo. Pero se sentía agradecida de los gestos de Sherlock, y especialmente por la melodía que había tocado recientemente, y que había grabado con su teléfono móvil. La escuchó una y otra vez, dejando a sus emociones fluir al mismo tiempo que oía la música; alegría, esperanza, dolor… no sabía si Sherlock había compuesto dicha música con la intención de transmitir algo, pero de todos modos, Molly lo sentía.

Los días siguientes, fueron mejores tanto para Molly como para Sherlock. Una vez que la forense pudo superar su período, se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de que el detective podría ayudarla a volver al trabajo. Así lo hizo y días después, se encontraba de regreso en los laboratorios de St. Bart's…con un microchip GPS en el bolsillo de su pantalón (sugerencia de Mycroft) y con Sherlock entrando un poco más seguido que antes al laboratorio, además de disminuir sus 45 horas semanales de trabajo, a tan solo 25. (2) Al menos así fue la primera semana, luego Molly solo tuvo que llevar el gps con ella, y podía olvidarlo apenas entraba a Baker Street.

No se había traído todo de su apartamento, pues siempre tenía la esperanza de volver pronto, pero sí había pedido que le trajeran más ropa, algunos libros y una cajita de objetos personales que escondía debajo de su cama, donde estaba su diario de vida. (el cual sospechó que había sido revisado y leído por el mayor de los Holmes cuando lo recibió, pues había una hoja doblada en una esquina que ella no recordaba). Se sentía a gusto, y el peligro de James Moriarty alrededor tanto de ella, como de Sherlock, John y Mary, parecía haberse esfumado de un momento a otro. Sherlock seguía recibiendo casos con John durante las tardes, y cuando eso ocurría, Molly prefería estar en su cuarto leyendo u ordenando el espacio al cual aún no se adaptaba del todo.

Esa tarde bajó un poco antes de que John se fuera, y se ofreció para preparar el té con la Señora Hudson. Un rato después, Molly subió con la bandeja rebosante de té y galletas. Sherlock conversaba desde su sofá con John sentado frente a él, acerca de su más reciente cliente quien era pelirrojo y había venido días antes a reclamar un problema laboral el cual había sido recientemente solucionado, (3) pero en cuanto vio a Molly, se puso de pie rápidamente y despejó la mesa de la sala para facilitarle las cosas a la forense. John los miró a ambos con suspicacia y soltó una risita. Cuando Sherlock notó el gesto de su amigo, se apresuró en explicar.

-Hoy Molly me ha dejado sacar dos manos izquierdas de personas zurdas y el cerebro de un hombre con problemas de esquizofrenia… el otro forense jamás me hubiera dejado sacar nada...

-¿Es tu manera de decir gracias? –picó John con una media sonrisa mientras Sherlock recibía su taza de té por parte de Molly y le fulminaba con la mirada. -¿Te has sentido cómoda en el cuarto de arriba, Molly?

-Oh sí, está bastante bien, gracias John… -la chica se sentó entre ellos en la silla de los clientes, frente al fuego. Compartieron los tres el té, Molly y John tolerando las críticas de Sherlock hacia los aburridos clientes que habían recibido esa tarde, pero destacando el caso que acababa de cerrar con el hombre pelirrojo; deduciendo y diciendo cosas sobre ellos que a ninguno le interesaba saber, pero que de todos modos a ambos les hacía sentir como en casa al oír al detective sentirse exasperado frente al mundo que le rodeaba.

John se retiró poco después de que anocheciera en Londres, no sin antes anunciar que Mary pronto daría a luz, y que por lo tanto, no estaría tan presente los próximos días, en espera del gran momento. Molly despidió a John en la puerta de la calle y entró cuando este tomó un taxi hacia su hogar. Subió las escaleras de vuelta al piso, y encontró a Sherlock sentado en su sofá, con las manos debajo de su barbilla, apenas iluminado por la luz que emanaba el fuego de la chimenea. El detective estaba pensando, y nada podría sacarlo de ahí. Molly quiso pasar rápida y silenciosamente para llevarse la bandeja y las tazas a la cocina para lavarlas antes de devolverlas a la casera, pero entonces el detective le habló.

-Molly, como te habrás dado cuenta soy un terrible compañero de piso, y ya que llevas casi un mes viviendo bajo este techo quería saber si tenías alguna queja respecto a la convivencia o… lo que sea…

-¿Si hago una queja, vas a cambiar eso de lo que me queje? –Molly se acercó un poco a él y permaneció de pie, a su lado. Sherlock la miró desde su posición, con los ojos cansados de las pocas horas de sueño.

-No.-le sonrió apenas estirando la comisura de los labios, Molly rió.

-Todo está bien, Sherlock. Agradezco tu hospitalidad, y la de la Señora Hudson. ¿Tú tienes alguna queja? –Sherlock suspiró, algo dramático.

-No puedo negar que me he sentido invadido… no es lo mismo que cuando John estaba aquí, el baño no olía a tantos aromas tan fuertes después que él usaba la ducha, y tenía cuidado de no dejar la ropa interior de sus novias en algún lugar de la casa…

-Dios, ¿qué? –Molly se alejó un poco y le miró con pánico ¿había dejado algo tirado por la casa y no lo había notado? Se sonrojó de solo pensarlo. Sherlock se puso de pie, pero mantuvo la distancia de ella.

-Está bien, tranquila, no fue nada terrible… creo que todas las cosas que quizás pudieron molestarme de que estuvieras aquí las has compensado con los miembros que me has dejado sacar de la morgue durante la semana…te agradezco especialmente el pulmón del fumador compulsivo… -Molly apretó la boca en un amago de sonrisa, y Sherlock siguió hablando- Además eres tranquila, has cuidado el piso… creo que… me agrada que seas mi compañera de piso, Molly.

Molly asintió en silencio y se acomodó su ancho chaleco de colores, pues se le comenzaba a resbalar por un hombro. Murmuró un "buenas noches" y se dispuso a salir por la puerta escaleras arriba, pues el silencio y la estatura de Sherlock frente a ella la hacían sentir inevitablemente nerviosa, y lentamente le subía el calor por las mejillas.

-Molly… -se oyó llamar. Volteó y vio a Sherlock con las manos detrás de su espalda, en ese impecable terno negro y con la camisa blanca debajo, desabotonada justo en el límite de la gloria. Se acercaba lentamente a ella, pero aún así ella no pudo moverse. Sherlock hizo ademán de besarle en la mejilla, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, pero Molly se sobresaltó ante tan repentina cercanía y movió la cabeza. Sus labios rozaron ligeramente los de Sherlock y ambos se alejaron, como si se hubiesen electrocutado. Molly terminó de sonrojarse y puso las manos por delante de ella, mientras se deshacía a disculpas.

-Dios, Sherlock, lo siento… -se puso una mano en la boca mientras volvía sobre sus pasos. Pero Sherlock se sentía realmente electrificado ante aquel contacto tan inesperado. Recordó entonces la primera vez que besó a Molly. La sensación de gusto mundano y común que sin embargo se sentía bien, como si algo le desconectara para dejar de sentirse aburrido por la gente. Se acercó a ella sin decir nada, pero mirándola de una manera tan intensa, que el pulso de Molly no daba más de acelerado. Se sentía asustada, pero al mismo tiempo confiada, no sabía si de sí misma o de Sherlock, quien la tomó por la nuca, pasando la mano por el hombro descubierto, y la besó.

Pero este beso, fue completamente diferente al anterior, o a cualquier beso que Molly hubiera dado jamás. Estaban solos, Moriarty estaba afuera, al acecho, pero no importaba en ese instante. Todo lo que valía para Molly Hooper ahí era la boca de Sherlock en la suya, en un beso que no pedía nada, pero que expresaba algo que ella tenía miedo de interpretar, más que nada por miedo a cometer un error.

-Molly… -Sherlock pegó su frente a la de ella, mientras cerraba los ojos, intentando aclarar para sí mismo que era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso instante. Todo. Nada. Vergüenza y felicidad al mismo tiempo, pero no tenía miedo. Sherlock sentía un sinfín de emociones que le aceleraban el pulso y le hacían sentir la cabeza como si la estuviese sacudiendo, pero no estaba asustado de sentir, pues estaba Molly junto a él. La única que contaba, la que se había arriesgado dos veces por protegerle, la que estaba siempre cuando todos se habían ido. Y Sherlock entonces sintió que le debía tanto por todo, que su parte fría, sociópata y racional se vio cancelada por un instante ciego en el que Sherlock volvió a buscar la boca de Molly, quien le aceptó con franqueza y con claro gusto por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sherlock en su vasto conocimiento sobre diversos temas, estaba al tanto de las reacciones fisiológicas que podían provocar los actos emocionales como estos; pero no creyó que le pasaría, hasta que sintió un ligero tirón en la entrepierna que le causó un ligero dolor que no fue tan molesto. Se alejó de Molly en busca de aire, y evitando molestarla con semejante accidente corpóreo.

-Bien… -murmuró ella, entendiendo que eso sería todo. Apretó los ojos, recuperándose de un ligero mareo provocado por su cuerpo trabajando a toda velocidad por almacenar el momento y sobrevivir a una casi arritmia cardíaca. Pero Sherlock la atrajo nuevamente a sí y solamente la miró. Se hizo el silencio.

-Bien… creo que… nos veremos mañana… ¿Tienes turno en la morgue? –Molly negó con la cabeza- bien, podremos ir entonces a… no lo sé, puedes ayudarme a estudiar las falanges de las manos que tengo en la nevera…

-Excelente idea.

Molly salió casi corriendo a su cuarto, y Sherlock se quedó solo en la sala, mirando el fuego por un momento. Entonces recordó a su hermano, que quizás había visto o ya se había enterado de lo que acababa de pasar, por lo que prefirió apagar su teléfono móvil esperando que no le llamara para burlarse de su momento de vulnerabilidad.

A la mañana siguiente, Molly estaba tomando el desayuno en la sala cuando Sherlock apareció en pijama y bata (había aprendido a ponerse la ropa antes de salir del cuarto después de una mañana en la que salió envuelto solo en una sábana y recordó la presencia de Molly cuando la oyó tararear algo en la sala). Ambos se miraron como si nada hubiese pasado y el detective se preparó su té. El día no deparaba muchas cosas novedosas, por lo que experimentar con la doctora a su lado, parecía buena idea para matar el día.

Sherlock observó ligeramente a Molly, quien leía el periódico en su laptop. No tenía nada diferente, estaba algo despeinada, tenía los pantalones de pijama lila puestos y una sudadera amarilla algo desteñida. Encima llevaba un chaleco igual de desgastado que la camiseta, y estaba descalza, mientras sus zapatillas de levantar estaban a una distancia prudente de sus pies. Conclusión: Molly durmió bien, no se despertó demasiado temprano pensando en verse más atractiva, o provocar una situación como la de la noche anterior. Estaba completamente bien.

El detective se sentó frente a ella con su taza de té. Intercambiaron una breve mirada, y ella volvió a leer en su laptop. Sin medir mucho nada, Molly se agachó sobre la mesa, buscando una zapatilla que había huido del alcance de su pie. Sherlock terminaba su primer sorbo de té cuando entonces lo vio: un pequeño y pálido pecho asomó por el escote de la vieja sudadera de Molly, y en su base, alcanzaba a verse un rosado y erecto pezón. Sherlock se quedó helado ante la imagen que la forense ofrecía con tanta inocencia mientras alcanzaba su zapatilla arrugando la cara de frustración. Cuando lo logró, miró a Sherlock, quien seguía petrificado mirando un punto perdido en la mesa.

-¿Sherlock?

-Recordé algo, espera un momento. – Sherlock se paró casi corriendo, dejando la estela de su bata de levantar tras de sí y volvió a su cuarto, cerrando de un fuerte portazo. Le urgía entrar en su Palacio Mental. Se sentó en su cama en posición de indio entre las sábanas revueltas, y ahí se quedó.

Bien, una cosa era asumir lo agradable que era la compañía de Molly, besarla porque se sentía bien hacerlo, y padecer por ello los males incontrolables de su transporte, eso ya estaba dentro de los límites de lo "humanamente tolerable" para Sherlock. Pero ¿sentirse nervioso al ver parte de la desnudez de Molly? Le parecía vergonzoso y ridículo. Había visto cuerpos de mujeres desnudas en decenas de casos, había examinado sus cuerpos y revisado sus prendas de vestir a fin de dilucidar el enigma de turno. La Mujer se había mostrado completamente desnuda cuando la conoció por el asunto de las fotografías y la cámara-teléfono, pero la desconcertación que había pasado aquella vez no tenía precedente con lo que acababa de ver recién. Había compartido una ducha con Janine, viendo su cuerpo moreno al desnudo y sus pezones oscuros frente a él, pero había actuado demasiado bien como para llegar a sentir algo real en aquella ocasión.

Entonces ¿qué demonios tenía Molly Hooper, que ni Janine ni la mismísima Mujer tenían? Sherlock culpó al mismo sentimentalismo agradecido que tenía por ella, además del hecho de sentirse avergonzado de haber visto algo que además había sido sin su permiso. Pero entonces Sherlock juntó todos los puntos; su gratitud hacia ella, el cariño que no podía negar que le tenía, lo bien que se había sentido al besarla tanto en el baile como en la noche anterior, y dedujo entonces que el siguiente paso, era por lógica, sugerirle a Molly tener un encuentro carnal más cercano, a fin de terminar de dilucidar el misterio que ella representaba para él como detective, pero además (y porqué seguir negándolo) como hombre. Jamás se había sentido atraído a una mujer de aquella manera, pero también creía que a través de los años el camino que había construido con Molly Hooper lo llevaba a estos puntos inevitables por los que estaba atravesando actualmente. Ahora la gran pregunta era ¿Cómo decirle eso a Molly sin que se le subieran todos los colores al rostro o simplemente saliera huyendo? Sherlock intentó entonces volver sobre sus pensamientos al comienzo de todo para reestructurar toda esa línea de pensamiento y anularla, cuando de pronto, alguien golpeó la puerta.

-¿Sherlock, estás bien? –la voz de Molly sonaba dulce como siempre, y con el dejo de preocupación que empleaba cuando algo ocurría.

Última oportunidad, reestructurar o dar el paso. Era ahora o nunca, pensó Sherlock mientras se sacudía el cabello compulsivamente. Se puso de pie y dio un par de vueltas por el cuarto.

-Bien, sé que no oyes, John me ha contado, pero bajaré a ver a la Señora Hudson en un rato más…

-¿Puedes entrar? –Interrumpió Sherlock en una grave exclamación que sonó ahogada. Molly abrió rápidamente la puerta y miró a Sherlock, quien estaba junto a la ventana de su cuarto y la miraba atentamente cuando cruzó el umbral.

-¿Sucedió algo? –Molly dejó la taza de té de Sherlock en su mesita de noche y se acercó un poco a él, guardando una distancia prudente.

-¿No sentiste algo extraño con el beso que…nos dimos anoche? -el detective fue directo.

Molly abrió mucho los ojos ante esa pregunta. ¿Debía decir que nada, que había estado bien, o que casi se le había salido el corazón del pecho con ese gesto? Entreabrió la boca para responder, pero primero balbuceó un poco.

-Pues…fue…bien…no lo sé Sherlock. ¿No sabes por qué la gente se besa, cierto?

Sherlock la miró con suspicacia desde su estatura mientras lentamente se acercaba a ella.

-Sé que te besé porque me siento agradecido contigo, y porque me importas, pero siento… -Sherlock cerró la boca, no le gustaban las frases que comenzaban con "siento". Él no sentía, él sabía. Pero ahora sentía la necesidad de sentir para entonces saber y llegar a una conclusión sobre Molly y sobre sí mismo.

-¿Sientes…? –Molly dejó la pregunta en el aire.

Sherlock no contestó a la pregunta, y embelesado, acortó la distancia entre él y Molly y volvió a besarla como el día anterior, pero ahora estaba seguro de que no quería parar.

* * *

(1) En Chile, conocido como guatero. Son bolsas de goma envueltas en tela, que sirven para guardar agua caliente. Maravillosas y económicas para el invierno.

(2) En Chile, los trabajadores de tiempo completo deben trabajar 45 horas semanales, algo así como 8 horas diarias durante 6 días, o 9 horas en 5 días, siendo el contrato "part-time" de 30 horas semanales, es decir, 6 horas por 5 días. (Un asco, si me preguntan)

(3): El cuento de "La Liga de los Pelirrojos" original de los relatos de Sherlock Holmes, por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Y pues claro que nos leemos el próximo viernes. Creo que ya sabemos lo que viene jijiji

Dracarys~


	19. Amiga Mía

Bien! Considerando lo solicitado, aparece el capítulo un día antes, ji. Todos sabemos a que hemos venido hoy y bue... siento ganas de correr, esconderme o hacerme bolita al subir esto. Espero que les guste este capítulo... Dios, no sé que más añadir. Hagan lo suyo, aquí está la caja de comentarios yo solo... con permiso, me iré a esconder debajo de las mantas de mi cama.

* * *

 **19.**

El cerebro de Molly hizo una especie de corto circuito con ese repentino y nuevo beso. Sherlock percibió el sabor a Earl Grey y bergamota que había en su boca, mientras movía rápidamente sus manos por los brazos, cuello y nuca de Molly, buscando guiar el beso. La chica apoyó sus manos en la espalda de Sherlock, mientras cerraba los ojos, buscando poder guardar todas las sensaciones que ella siempre había soñado e imaginado vivir, y que ahora eran tan reales como ella misma. Entonces el detective se alejó buscando un poco de aire y miró a Molly a los ojos. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y las mejillas encendidas; podía sentir el pulso en su cuello y observar como su pecho subía y bajaba buscando aire. Lo que Sherlock no sabía era que Molly veía exactamente lo mismo en él. El celeste cromático de sus ojos había sido consumido por sus pupilas oscuras, y sus pómulos relucían aún más hermosos con ese ligero toque sonrosado en su pálido rostro. Molly sonrió para sí misma ante la imagen que se le presentaba. Entonces, dudó, y bajó la mirada.

-¿Por qué…esto, Sherlock? ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? – a pesar de lo mucho que quería continuar, entendía que Sherlock no era precisamente el tipo de hombre interesado en el coito.

-¿Por qué nos sentimos bien? ¿Por qué me importas? –Sherlock ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo irracional que era consigo mismo en ese momento. No esperó respuesta o contraargumentación de Molly y sin previo aviso puso su boca en su cuello. En ese lunar que tenía justo debajo de la oreja izquierda, y dio un pequeño beso ahí. Molly cerró los ojos muy fuerte mientras sus manos se aferraban a la bata del detective. Sherlock siguió besando su cuello, apartando su pelo y sujetando firmemente su cintura, hasta que se alejó un poco de ella para hablar.

-¿Te importaría sí…voy un poco más…si toco más? –porque claro, Sherlock podría sentirse muy fascinado ante el nuevo contacto físico descubierto y el aroma de Molly, pero aún así necesitaba ver y sentir todo lentamente, observar y hacer un estudio empírico sobre el cuerpo y las reacciones de la forense. Quién sabe, quizás en un futuro necesitaría ese conocimiento adquirido.

Molly guardó silencio, pero su sola mirada daba permiso a Sherlock para proceder en lo que él considerase propicio hacer en aquel momento. No tenía idea a donde irían a parar ambos con esto, pero Molly sabía dos cosas; esto no sería como tener sexo con cualquier otro sujeto con el que lo hubiera hecho anteriormente, y en esta ocasión se encontraba completamente entregada a lo que Sherlock quisiese hacer. El detective la movió lentamente hacia la cama, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, evaluando sus reacciones. Cuando Molly llegó allí se sentó en la orilla, pero luego se estiró completamente, boca arriba. Respiraba nerviosa, y sentía los vellos de sus brazos erizados. Cualquier toque la haría estremecerse en ese estado.

Sherlock se quitó la bata con elegancia y la dejó a los pies de la cama. Se estiró sobre Molly, quien yacía con el largo cabello castaño revuelto y los brazos sobre su cabeza, como invitándolo. Cuidó de no aplastarla con su peso, pero le costaba un poco más de trabajo mantener su propio cuerpo sobre sus brazos, ya que después de todo, se sentía algo nervioso. Molly le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Es tu primera vez, no? –Sherlock miró a otro lado, intentando disimular la vergüenza que le había causado esa pregunta, pero Molly volvió a darle una sonrisita de complicidad, mientras acercaban sus rostros. Sherlock simplemente miraba cada poro y arruga cercana a los ojos de Molly, buscando indicadores para actuar.

-¿Tienes alguna sugerencia para comenzar? –se rindió finalmente Sherlock. Claro que era la primera vez que estaba con una mujer en esas condiciones, y entendía que complacer a la otra persona era parte del proceso que estaba a punto de ejecutar, y que debía hacer algo en base a las hormonas que liberara su hipotálamo. Molly se encogió de hombros de una manera tan graciosa e inocente que Sherlock volvió a besarla lentamente, culpando mentalmente a sus desordenadas hormonas por su actuar.

Mientras degustaba nuevamente el sabor de los labios de Molly, sintió sus pequeñas manos deslizarse bajo su camiseta, acariciando su espalda. Molly pasó las manos por algunas de las cicatrices que había en la piel de Sherlock, pasando apenas las yemas de sus dedos por estas. Entonces el detective dedujo que era correcto devolver el movimiento. Se levantó un poco, separándose de Molly y puso sus grandes manos de delgados dedos bajo la sudadera de ella, alzándola lentamente. Primero vio un asomo de su cresta ilíaca que resaltaba con el color pálido de su piel, luego su ombligo, pequeño y hundido. Siguió subiendo la sudadera hasta que finalmente terminó de quitarle la camiseta por completo, sin dejar de mirar a Molly a la cara.

Hace algunos años, Sherlock se había burlado del tamaño del busto de Molly durante una navidad en Baker Street; pero en ese instante cuando vio ambos senos extendidos sobre las costillas de Molly, se reprendió mentalmente por la burla de aquel entonces. Se acercó lentamente, sin saber que hacer; aún le preocupaba la libre disposición que tenía, por lo cual simplemente se quedó observando el espacio entre ellos y luego enfocó su visión. Sus senos eran blancos como la leche, con una aureola igual de clara y pezones que le hacían pensar en almendras por su color y por la textura que parecían tener. Acercó su mano izquierda, y tomó lentamente el seno derecho de Molly. Cabía perfectamente en la palma de su mano y era suave al tacto, luego con sus dedos índice y corazón apretó ligeramente el pezón. Molly soltó un pequeño suspiró y luego murmuró con voz ahogada que estaba bien. Acto seguido, Sherlock se deshizo de su propia camiseta y tomó a Molly con su boca mientras la miraba.

Para entonces, Molly ya no podía pedir nada más. No existía nadie más para ella (jamás había existido nadie más) pero este era sin lugar a dudas, el momento más erótico de su vida. Sherlock la miraba con sus iris consumidos por las pupilas negras, lamiendo lentamente uno de sus pechos, mientras que con la mano derecha seguía dando ligeros apretones a su pezón libre. Molly acomodó las piernas, pues comenzaba a sentir la humedad en su entrepierna porque se sentía evidentemente excitada ante esa visión, lo que le hizo sentir algo incómoda. Sherlock reaccionó ante el movimiento e intervino.

-¿todo bien? –se alejó apenas de ella, y su voz sonó al menos unas dos octavas más grave, lo cual hizo que Molly soltara un ligero gemido mientras asentía con la cabeza. Sherlock dejó de atender sus senos y se sentó sobre las rodillas, dejando sus piernas a cada lado sobre las caderas de Molly. Entonces notó que estaba teniendo un pequeño "problema" en su entrepierna.

-Bien, creo que mi cuerpo reacciona ¿positivamente? a esto… -Molly se mordió el labio al ver la incipiente erección bajo el pijama de Sherlock.

-¿Te molesta estar así? – Molly se acomodó un poco el cabello.

-Un poco… - Sherlock agitó un poco la cabeza y luego miró a su entrepierna- ¿Tú también estás…incómoda? –carraspeó un poco al decir eso y continuó mirando su propia erección enfundada en los pantalones de pijama. Se sentía incómodo de no tener la capacidad de llamar las cosas por su nombre, pero apartó el pensamiento para más tarde.

Molly entendió entonces que quizá hasta ahí llegaría todo, y se incorporó lentamente en la cama hasta quedar sentada sobre las almohadas y el cabecero. Sherlock la miró fijamente, en algo que a ella le pareció una mirada entre coqueta y predadora. Ella no supo como reaccionar, pues se estaba haciendo a la idea de que eso sería todo, pero entonces Sherlock se inclinó nuevamente sobre ella, doblando las piernas sobre sus rodillas y tomando con sus brazos desnudos su pantalón de pijama lila, asió lentamente el elástico y levantando ligeramente las caderas de Molly, le quitó el pijama, dejándola solo en unas bragas rosas claro con corazoncitos rojos.

-shhh… - Sherlock murmuró sin siquiera pensar, más que nada callando sus propios pensamientos que le aconsejaban que lo que estaba a punto de hacer quizás no sería una buena idea. Molly, que entendió la sugerencia de silencio para ella, asintió en silencio, sintiéndose más ansiosa de lo que había estado en los 5 años que llevaba de conocer a Sherlock. El pelinegro se acercó a ella, o mejor dicho a sus bragas, y olió un par de veces por encima de la ropa interior. No había rastros de falta de higiene, lo cual le dio la señal de continuar. Bajó lentamente las bragas y lo primero que vio fue una pequeña motita de vello púbico castaño asomarse sobre la piel que era aún más blanca que la de los senos de Molly. Sherlock sonrió para sí mismo. El silencio reinaba en la habitación, y Molly estaba ahí, estática, sin poder atinar a nada más que dejar que Sherlock conociera el cuerpo de una mujer viva de cerca, y por lo que veía, sin límite alguno. Esperaba alguna palabra de cariño o algo que le asegurara que bien, ella no era un experimento sobre el cuerpo humano precisamente; sino que era ella, Molly, teniendo intimidad con Sherlock. Después de todo, sus pensamientos y su corazón habían estado siempre explícitos para él y sus deducciones, lo mismo que ahora su cuerpo, pues se hallaba completamente desnuda frente al detective, que seguía en pantalones de pijama, y ahora miraba con ojos hambrientos su cuerpo.

-Molly, si quieres que me detenga, solo debes decírmelo ¿bien? –ella murmuró un "sí" apenas audible- y no, no eres un experimento.

Dicho esto, Sherlock acercó su cara al pubis de Molly, donde olisqueó nuevamente. Separó un poco más las piernas de la chica, acariciando lentamente la cara interna de sus muslos (había leído que a algunas mujeres les gustaba que las acariciaran constantemente, por lo que simplemente aplicó lo leído) y luego con su mano hábil levantó un poco entre los pliegues de la carne tierna que comenzaba justo donde terminaba el vello púbico de Molly. Entonces vio aquel botón asomado, muy escondido, pero erecto, esperando ser atendido. "Técnicamente lo que estoy a punto de hacer será masturbar a Molly, probablemente gemirá y se quejará, pero solo pretendo conocer como funciona esto en las mujeres y saber la real utilidad del proceso del coito…" Sherlock pensaba para sí mismo de manera rápida, intentando convencerse más a sí mismo, mientras posaba lentamente su pulgar en el clítoris de la muchacha. Presionó suavemente, ante lo cual obtuvo un suspiro ahogado como respuesta. Repitió el movimiento mientras su visión iba del rostro de Molly, a sus pechos aún descubiertos y con sus castaños y carnosos pezones erectos, y finalmente a la humedad que se pegaba en la cara interna de sus muslos. Entonces Sherlock se sintió atraído de una manera poco lógica para él, e hizo dos cosas a la vez; movió ligeramente el pulgar delineando círculos sobre su clítoris y luego acercó su boca al origen de aquel rastro de humedad. Sacó un poco la lengua, buscando poder percibir el sabor de aquel líquido viscoso. Molly gimió ante el contacto de la boca de Sherlock en su entrada, pero a él no le pareció un ruido para nada molesto, al contrario. El suspiro y el ligero quejido que Molly acaba de soltar, había provocado otro doloroso tirón en la entrepierna de Sherlock, quien rápidamente se deshizo de sus propios pantalones de pijama, mientras continuaba probando de Molly con su lengua y usando sus manos. Molly volvió a gemir, pero sin alzar mucho la voz, mientras Sherlock continuaba su procedimiento. No sabía para nada mal, y se sentía agradable estar ahí. Subió sus manos por el vientre de Molly y volvió a tomar sus senos con ambas manos, mientras ella jugaba con su cabello, delineando cada rizo en la cabellera del detective. Pasaron así algunos minutos, hasta que Sherlock se alejó de ella y con elegancia, se limpió los restos de la esencia de Molly con el dorso de la mano. Se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas nuevamente y entonces ambos notaron que estaban, finalmente, completamente desnudos. Sherlock se sonrojó un poco ante la mirada nada disimulada de Molly frente a su pene erecto. ¿Estaría comparándolo mentalmente con los que había visto anteriormente? Había leído (y sabía) que las mujeres solían valorar el tamaño y grosor del aparato reproductor masculino a la hora del coito, por lo que prefirió preguntar.

-¿Es adecuado o te parece comparativamente menor a otros?

Molly desconcentró la mirada del falo de Sherlock y se acomodó en la cama, mirándolo algo confusa y casi ida de sí misma. Cuando entendió lo que el detective quiso decir, se sonrojó. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en nada más cuando quedó prendada de la vista que le estaba siendo ofrecida. El pene de Sherlock era largo, pálido y con el glande rosado y goteante del líquido pre-seminal. Las venas se marcaban a través de la erección del hombre. Molly volvió a morderse el labio y Sherlock se acercó a su rostro nuevamente.

-Bien, ahora si estoy perdido, no sé como continuar con esto… -hundió nuevamente su boca en el cuello de Molly, posando sus labios en la garganta de la forense, sintiendo su pulso el cual se había calmado un poco. Olió un poco más, en busca de más reacciones biológicas, y percibió que no solo el aroma de Molly había cambiado, sino que el de sí mismo, pues podía sentir su propio aroma a almizcle escapar de sus hombros. Molly acomodó su cuello, cuando repentinamente le volteó, quedando ella sobre él. Sherlock se sobresaltó ante el repentino cambio, pero no le molestó para nada, al contrario, soltó una risita grave, complacido por el gesto. Molly se acomodó la larga cabellera detrás de sus orejas y dio un ligero suspiro.

-Bien… -murmuró

-¿Me voy a quedar aquí mientras tú te montas en mi…?

-¿Te molesta la idea?- interrumpió ella alzando un poco las piernas.

-No… digo, no lo sé… ¿sabes cuál es el fin último del coito, no? …reproducción… -Sherlock alzó un poco las cejas mientras miraba a Molly en la duda.

-¿Si sabes que existen los anticonceptivos y los preservativos, no? – contraatacó ella con una mirada evidentemente seductora. ¿Lo hacía intencional o no se daba cuenta de sus propios gestos? ¿Sherlock estaba haciendo las mismas caras cuando la miraba a ella?.

-No tengo de esos, no tenía en mente llegar a este punto, me parecía poco… interesante. –desvió la mirada con desinterés, pero volvió a mirar a Molly, cuando esta le rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos.

-¿Ha cambiado un poco tu opinión este último momento? – Molly de pronto, parecía tomar las riendas del asunto, y no parecía premeditar esfuerzo alguno en parecer decidida y más atractiva con el largo cabello castaño cubriendo parte de sus pechos y las mejillas aún encendidas. Sherlock le dio una media sonrisa y soltó una pequeña queja que parecía más un ronroneo- No te estoy obligando a nada Sherlock…

-Lo sé. Por favor, no tengo experiencia práctica. Me dejaste darme mi tiempo en…tocarte –sonó raro decir eso, pero Sherlock disimuló la repentina incomodidad- creo que ahora debes tomarte tu tiempo.- Molly asintió en silencio. Sherlock entonces comprendió lo que estaba a punto de suceder: casi a los 40 años, iba a perder la virginidad. (1)

Molly entonces se encargó lo mejor que pudo de lo que debía hacer ahora. Tomó el erecto pene de Sherlock con su mano diestra e hizo un ligero movimiento hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mientras miraba fijamente a su compañero. Sherlock cerró los ojos y lanzó un leve gruñido, que para él había sido la manera más prudente de expresar lo excitado y enojado que se sentía consigo mismo. Molly repitió el movimiento tan solo un par de veces más, mientras evaluaba las reacciones de Sherlock, entonces decidió ir un poco más allá, a lo que sería el punto culmine de todo.

Lentamente fue empalándose en él, concentrada en la cara de Sherlock, quien miraba atentamente como su pene se perdía en la entrada de Molly, sin perder ningún detalle. Se sentía apretado y caliente, lo que al comienzo le pareció sumamente incómodo. Tener un pedazo de él dentro de otra persona le comenzaba a parecer una experiencia casi desagradable. Molly levantó un poco las caderas y se dejó caer nuevamente, y eso no lo encontró tan incómodo. Repitió la acción, buscando un punto de apoyo en el pecho de Sherlock, quien lentamente fue reaccionando de mejor manera a la carne caliente y húmeda del interior de la chica. Se acomodó un poco en el respaldo de la cama mientras Molly seguía repitiendo la acción durante algunos minutos, pero entonces sucedió que Sherlock tomó a Molly por la cintura y mientras volvía a besarla lentamente en los labios, logró recostarla hacia los pies de la cama, aún permaneciendo dentro de ella. Había comprendido que ese era el movimiento básico, y ahora quería ponerlo en práctica por sí mismo. Sherlock movió torpemente las caderas hacia dentro de Molly.

-¿Está bien si sigo tocando tu cuerpo mientras hago esto? –Molly asintió en silencio, con los ojos cerrados- bien…

Se inclinó sobre ella y tomó su cuello con una mano mientras que con la otra recorría desde su cintura hasta sus senos (no entendía la repentina fascinación que sentía por ellos, luego lo pensaría). Se besaban lentamente, mientras Sherlock insistía (y mejoraba) el movimiento de caderas hacia el interior de Molly. Llevó la mano con la que recorría su cuerpo hasta su clítoris y apretó nuevamente (otra vez, lo había leído y quería saber si era verdad aquello que decían los textos de internet) lo que hizo soltar un gemido algo más fuerte a Molly. Sherlock entonces sintió un ligero espasmo en su cuerpo, que por un momento lo paralizó pero al mismo tiempo lo animó a aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos. Molly seguía gimiendo bajito, con las mejillas sonrojadas y respirando hondo de vez en cuando. Sherlock volvió a sentir otra vez el espasmo, pero esta vez era más fuerte y acompañado de un calor que parecía llenarle desde las caderas hasta el resto del cuerpo. Su pulso se aceleró un poco más y apenas balbuceó el nombre de Molly mientras luchaba por mantener la cordura y al mismo tiempo se perdía entre sus terminaciones nerviosas que vibraban exaltadas por el orgasmo y que le hicieron ver luces blancas por un momento. Cuando comprendió lo que acababa de pasar, salió ligeramente del interior de Molly, mientras ella se levantaba rápidamente y corría al baño, aún con la respiración agitada. Sherlock se sintió incómodo entonces y algo avergonzado en ese momento que quedó solo. ¿Habría hecho algo mal? Era probable. Quizás Molly volvería a recoger su ropa, y buscaría la opción de irse con John y Mary, pero por lo que él mismo había observado…

-Lo siento, Sherlock... ¿todo bien? –Molly entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Estaba de pie, frente a él, aún desnuda y Sherlock la miró confuso, aún de rodillas entre las sábanas y ropas revueltas, con su cuerpo hacia los pies de la cama.

-Bien sí… umm… Sé que es normal, pero ¿debo sentirme repentinamente tan cansado?

Molly se acercó lentamente a él mientras recogía sus bragas y volvía a colocárselas, se recostó en el cabecero y estiró los brazos hacia Sherlock, quien acudió lentamente. Molly entonces estiró sobre ellos el edredón que estaba revuelto en la cama y los cubrió a ambos. Sherlock estaba mirando el techo, aún confundido y lleno de pensamientos que ordenar mientras Molly se volvía y se recostaba a su lado.

-¿Ahora debería abrazarte, deberíamos dormir…?

-¿Qué quieres hacer tú? –Molly miró fijamente a Sherlock en espera de una respuesta, y él solamente le devolvió la mirada. Lucía cansado, pero al mismo tiempo con un brillo distinto en la mirada, como si casi estuviese feliz de haber hecho aquello. Sherlock atrajo un poco a Molly a su cuerpo, y volvió a sentir el mismo olor a almizcle y a sudor en ambos. Entonces notó que tenía la coronilla bañada en humedad, Molly le pasó un pañuelo (que ni idea de donde lo había sacado) y Sherlock lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, rendido al cansancio.

-gracias por la confianza… creo que fue una experiencia…buena.

-bien… -murmuró ella mientras buscaba acurrucarse un poco bajo su cuello.

-Quizás podría repetirla más adelante si es que me perdí de algo ahora…

Molly se sonrojó ante lo que había inferido de aquella frase, y luego sencillamente ambos se durmieron.

.

.

Los días siguientes no variaron mucho en Baker Street, Molly seguía yendo a su trabajo por turnos cortos, Sherlock seguía atendiendo clientes y metiéndose en algunos problemas con John en los casos, pero no parecía haber mayores luces de Moriarty. Las mañanas tampoco habían cambiado; Molly despertaba en su cuarto, y a veces desayunaba sola, lo mismo que lo hacía con la señora Hudson o con Sherlock si es que consideraba pertinente comer en las mañanas. Se miraban con algo más de cariño sí, y quienes pasaban por el piso frecuentemente podían darse cuenta de aquello. Mycroft por supuesto que ya estaba enterado del acto que se había desarrollado días atrás, tan solo con mirar a Sherlock cuando se pasó por el piso durante la semana, y aunque sintió un poco de pena y de asco, se reservó los comentarios hirientes para la forense y para Sherlock, a quien solamente le dio una mirada acusadora que su hermano menor comprendió, pero no rebatió. John y Mary en tanto, percibían que el trato de Sherlock hacia Molly había cambiado aún más, por el simple hecho de que la miraba más seguido y le sonreía más, al parecer de manera inconsciente, pues apenas Molly salía del espacio compartido, Sherlock volvía a su habitual espíritu deductivo de siempre.

Dos semanas después, cuando el mes de mayo comenzaba a terminar, y el verano se acercaba, curiosamente llovió en Londres. La temperatura primaveral descendió al punto de que afuera comenzaron a caer ligeros chubascos que hacia el atardecer se transformó en una fuerte lluvia torrencial que caía ruidosamente en las calles del centro. Molly preparó algo de té, era uno de esos días en que la cotidianeidad propia del 221B había hecho un día tranquilo mientras ella y Sherlock se habían dedicado durante la tarde a diseccionar el cerebro que habían tomado hace algunos días de la morgue. No habían tenido mayor contacto que el que habían tenido desde siempre, y Sherlock seguía deduciéndola cada vez que ella salía del cuarto de arriba, pero ambos se sentían más a gusto con el otro. Molly sirvió el té y le llevó su taza a Sherlock, quien se hallaba concentrado observando algo en el microscopio.

-Gracias, Molly. –dijo sin mirar. Molly volteó para ir a la sala a ocupar su laptop, pero Sherlock volvió a llamarla. Se volteó y miró al detective.

-¿Dime? - la forense volvió sobre sus pasos aún con su té en la mano.

-Pensaba que mañana podrías estar con Mary… con John tenemos que viajar durante el día a Cambridge a resolver un caso, una chica vino a denunciar la desaparición de su padre y me pareció interesante, ya que… ¿quieres ir con Mary? –se detuvo abruptamente mientras deducía las reacciones que podría tener Molly.

-Claro, me parece perfecto. Podría llamarla en un rato y ponernos de acuerdo…gracias. –Molly tomó un poco de su té, pero permaneció junto a Sherlock. Se hizo un silencio que permitía solo escuchar la lluvia afuera.

-¿Te importaría si…? – Sherlock hizo un ligero silencio antes de continuar- ¿Te importaría si te propongo repetir la experiencia práctica del viernes pasado?

-¿Mmm…? –Molly de pronto se puso pálida y dejó su taza de té en la mesa. Sherlock la miró en silencio, los ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas. Entonces ella entendió- claro…

Eran casi las diez de la noche, las luces de la sala estaban apenas encendidas y la chimenea estaba encendida. Molly estaba cubierta solo con la bata azul de Sherlock, mientras él se dedicaba a mirar sus piernas, y a veces también, su cabello. Estaban en el sofá de dos cuerpos y aunque no estaban ni muy juntos ni muy pegados el uno al otro (Molly estaba a un extremo del sofá, cruzando sus piernas sobre las de Sherlock, quien estaba sentado, envuelto en una sábana blanca que había arrancado de la cama y seguía observando atentamente cada espacio nuevo que descubría en el cuerpo de ella), si había un aire de intimidad en la sala. Molly pensó entonces, mientras Sherlock acercaba su rostro al de él para mirar sus párpados, que no podría pedir nada más después de esto. Y que no quería, ni iba a enfrascarse en preguntas absurdas. Entendía lo que Sherlock podía y no podía dar de sí mismo en una "relación" si es que así podría llamarse, y no pediría nada más, porque le bastaba con el presente que tenía ahora. Con el detective expresando torpemente que ella era importante para él, a pesar de todos los malos entendidos. Él tenía sus propias maneras, y ella Molly, solo tenía que aceptarlas.

-Tienes un aura más clara en tus pupilas castañas, casi color miel… ¿herencia de tu madre? – cuestionó Sherlock con voz ronca mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Molly.

-Sí… – se limitó a contestar ella mientras se regalaba el momento de perderse en los ojos de Sherlock, quien solamente le sonrió apenas estirando la comisura de los labios. Molly le devolvió la sonrisa, y simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar ese momento. Quizás mañana, Sherlock sería el mismo de siempre y ella volvería a tomar el desayuno sola.

.

Al día siguiente,Molly volvió a desayunar sin compañía en la sala, mientras Sherlock se había pasado la noche en su sofá junto al fuego, con las manos en su mentón y la mirada perdida. La noche anterior había dormido en su cama, pero envuelta en la bata de Sherlock, la cual esperaba devolver limpia durante los próximos días. Pasó junto a él murmurando un "buenos días" y dejó la taza con té a su lado, mientras volvía a sus tostadas con mermelada. Había quedado de llegar a la casa de Mary en uno de los vehículos que Mycroft disponía, y pasarían por ella en una hora más. Le alegraba poder volver a ver a Mary, ahora que estaba a tan solo días de dar a luz, y además salir un poco de la monotonía de ir y venir de Baker Street a St. Bart's. Terminó sus tostadas, se dio una ducha rápida y subió a vestirse. Cuando volvió, Sherlock estaba completamente vestido con su terno negro, y la camisa púrpura. Se estaba acomodando la bufanda frente al espejo y miró a Molly a través del mismo.

-Si quieres pasar la noche con Mary, no habrá mucho problema. No soy yo el que pone ataduras, es el escandaloso de mi hermano…

-… Comprendo que es él, sino habría salido en el metro hace un buen rato donde Mary. –comentó ella con desinterés mientras se paseaba por la sala y se dirigía a la ventana.

-De todos modos, pasaré a por ti cuando volvamos con John esta noche. – Molly asintió en silencio mientras miraba entre las cortinas, el auto ya estaba esperando, cinco minutos antes de la hora estipulada.

-Debo irme, suerte con John. –Molly tomó su bolso y se acercó a la puerta. No esperaba mayores muestras de afecto de Sherlock, pero este se acercó a ella y le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos al anochecer, Molly. –prometió con su voz de barítono.

Se sonrojó ante la promesa y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, con el corazón acelerado. Salió a la calle y rápidamente subió al vehículo. Sherlock salió momentos después a encontrar a John en la estación de Paddington.

Estaban a mitad de la investigación en la casa del padre de familia desaparecido, Sherlock revisaba algunas fotografías familiares, mientras John leía viejas libretas de notas personales del hombre, cuando el teléfono de Sherlock sonó. Un número desconocido llamaba.

-¿Sherlock Holmes? –contestó él aún con algunas fotografías en la mano. John le miró ligeramente, pero siguió leyendo en una libreta color blanco, y de hojas gastadas.

-¿Quiere el joven Sherlock salir a bailar? –preguntó una voz cantarina. James Moriarty. Finalmente reaparecía. Sherlock se irguió y volteó para mirar a John.

-¿Bien, qué quieres? – John comprendió inmediatamente de quien se trataba. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo a un lado y se paró frente a Sherlock, comenzando a hacerle preguntas solo con mirarlo.

-Que rudo Sherlock, no seas así… ¿Está Johny contigo? Este mensaje es para los dos…- Sherlock puso el altavoz, pidiéndole silencio a John antes de que el criminal consultor dijera nada, y Moriarty siguió hablando- de todos modos si John no está de tu lado, lo entiendo. Por los problemas que le causas ahora, o por los problemas que le causarás por insistir en tenerlo a tu lado…

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? –cuestionó Sherlock, molesto.

-Nada, ahora no estoy haciendo nada. Lo que debía hacer, ya lo hice. Ahora es tu turno de jugar.

-¿A qué?

-A las escondidas, Sherlock. A las escondidas.-John y Sherlock se miraron confusos. Estaban a kilómetros de Londres, ¿qué podría haber sucedido durante las cuatro horas que llevaban fuera de la ciudad?- Tengo tres personas conmigo. Si no las encuentras, entonces te quemaré. Es una promesa, recuérdalo.

Moriarty cortó la llamada. John sentía el pulso acelerado y apretó los puños, sin dejar de mirar a su amigo.

-¿Sherlock? –preguntó John con la voz cortada. Tenía una corazonada, pero necesitaba confirmarla.

-Tiene a Molly. – dedujo el detective de inmediato- Moriarty tiene a Mary, y tiene a Molly.

* * *

(1): considerando la edad de Benedict. Ya que de la edad de Sherlock, nunca se ha hablado en la serie.

Gracias por llegar al final! Espero haber cumplido en parte con lo que pensaron que haría (?) Nos leemos la próxima semana!

Dracarys~


	20. Ida

Disculpen el atraso! fiestas patrias, comida, familia, bailes típicos... lo usual de estas fechas que me hizo retrasarme un poco. Pero aquí está! y sin más preámbulos... a leer!

Viva México y Viva Chile!

* * *

 **20.**

Molly llevaba tan solo veinte minutos en casa de Mary; el agua para el té aún no había llegado a su punto de ebullición, cuando súbitamente algo se estrelló contra la puerta. Vio a tres hombres entrar por la puerta principal y cruzando la sala, vio a Mary escabulléndose entre los muebles de la cocina, y luego oyó dos disparos mientras rápidamente se agachaba. Cayó al piso, y con la visión algo borrosa, vio a Mary, entonces tumbada en el piso boca arriba. El cabello corto y rubio revuelto en la cerámica de la cocina y el vientre de 36 semanas sobre ella. Sintió un miedo profundo y ganas de gritar antes de caer en la inconsciencia absoluta para luego despertar en un pequeño cuarto con iluminación deficiente. Más de diez metros cuadrados no podía tener aquel espacio. Mary estaba frente a ella, sentada contra la pared y con los ojos cerrados, bajo una luminaria fluorescente que era la única fuente de débil luz. "Secuestradas" pensó Molly de inmediato mientras comprobaba que sus extremidades funcionaran adecuadamente. Podía moverse, y aún llevaba su ropa abrigada. Se movió lentamente en el pequeño espacio y se acercó a Mary, quitándose la chaqueta y la bufanda para poder brindarle comodidad a la rubia, quien solo llevaba un chaleco ancho y pantalones holgados.

-¿Mary, puedes oírme? – susurró. La rubia asintió en silencio, y Molly sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo.

-Solo intento concentrarme, Molly… -aclaró- estaba preocupada, llevabas mucho rato inconsciente… -Mary abrió los ojos para mirar a la castaña, quien le acomodó la bufanda hecha un ovillo en la espalda baja.

-¿Cuánto es "mucho rato"? – Molly se acomodó a su lado y miró un punto indeterminado en la pared color verde que estaba frente a ella.

-No lo sé ¿una hora? –Mary se encogió de hombros y miró el mismo punto que miraba Molly.

-¿Sabes que está ocurriendo? – susurró la castaña sin mirar a su compañera.

-Estamos secuestradas, como te darás cuenta… Hace poco escuché trenes sobre nuestras cabezas. Sospecho que estamos en alguna estación terminal del metro, por la frecuencia con la que se oye el ruido, probablemente con el andén en altura…

Molly entonces recordó que Mary no era una mujer ordinaria, sino que poseía algunas habilidades "especiales", las cuales si bien jamás había visto, imaginaba que era algo así como lo que hacía Sherlock cuando recordaba un montón de datos sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. Guardaron silencio por unos minutos, donde no oyeron nada; excepto algunos pasos al otro lado de la puerta. Molly reparó entonces en la sala en sí misma, pintada de verde claro, con una lámpara que iluminaba a medias, y que en un rincón había solo un escritorio desocupado. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarían ahí dentro? se preguntó. ¿Era realmente Moriarty quien las tenía ahí? ¿Mary daría a luz pronto? Se asustó un poco cuando vio el vientre de la rubia moverse por sobre la piel y la ropa.

-Vaya…

\- 36 semanas que no han pasado en vano… -Mary acarició su vientre con dulzura- solo espero que salgamos nosotras antes que ella…

-¿Saldremos? –Molly se recriminó mentalmente por su pregunta tan carente de esperanzas.

-Claro que saldremos. –aseguró Mary con una sonrisa y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Pasaron otro rato sumergidas en un largo silencio. Molly intentaba ordenar su cabeza. Creía entender porque estaba ahí; obviamente por James, y sentía ganas de llorar al recordar que tan solo esta mañana se había despedido de Sherlock con la promesa de volver a verlo durante la noche. Y que aún más, habían cruzado juntos una línea que el detective jamás se había atrevido a cruzar. Molly soltó una sonrisa melancólica al recordar el día anterior, que ahora parecía tan lejano e irreal. Mary, quien permanecía con los ojos muy abiertos, y atenta a cualquier cosa que pasara afuera, le quedó mirando.

-¿Qué ocurre? –murmuró mirando la lámpara del techo.

-Recordé algo… no nos ayuda a salir de aquí, pero lo recordé. –aclaró.

-¿tiene que ver con Sherlock? – Mary miró a la castaña con una sonrisa pícara. Molly se sonrojó y desvió su mirada- oh, vamos Molly, tenemos hasta que este psicópata decida matarnos solamente. No te sientas avergonzada de recordar… ¿Se besaron?

-Sí… -murmuró Molly aún sonrojada. Mary le regaló una sonrisa sincera, completamente radiante y fuera de lugar respecto al espacio donde estaban ahora. Molly iba a seguir hablando, pero entonces oyeron unos fuertes pasos desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Si vienen por ti, agudiza los sentidos. –le advirtió Mary tomando su mano- mira y oye tanto como puedas.

-¿Tú crees que vengan por…

-Molly. Acércate a la puerta, ahora. – interrumpió una voz rasposa de hombre desde el otro lado. Molly se sintió palidecer y se puso de pie. Se acercó a la puerta, la cual abrió hacia dentro. Miró a Mary, quien le guiñó un ojo y un tipo robusto, de barba espesa y vestido de negro, la tomó por el brazo y la llevó afuera, sin delicadeza alguna apretándole muy fuerte. No le vendó los ojos, por lo cual pudo ver el largo pasillo iluminado por el cual caminaba. Las paredes eran de concreto y de pronto comenzó a caer polvo del techo, producto del sonido de los trenes sobre su cabeza. Entró a otra sala, un poco más amplia que aquella donde había estado con Mary, y además mucho mejor iluminada. James Moriarty la esperaba apoyado en una mesa.

-Vaya, fue más simple de lo que esperaba. –James abrió mucho los ojos y apretó los labios, dándose la razón- oh, no te preocupes. Sherlock y John están enterados y seguramente ya corren en tu búsqueda y la de… esa rubia. Muy embarazada, por cierto. –hizo un gesto de asco y volvió a apoyar su cuerpo en la mesa.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –Molly se acomodó su ancho chaleco y miró desafiante a Moriarty.

-Nada, la verdad. Solo estaba aburrido... rió brevemente- Y bueno, tú y yo tenemos una pequeña charla pendiente… -hizo una pausa mientras se movía hacia Molly- Huiste. Ni siquiera dejaste una nota de despedida… -estiró sus labios como si realmente se sintiera triste por ello y ya estaba a tan solo unos pocos centímetros del rostro de la forense.

-No tengo nada que tratar contigo, James… -esquivó Molly dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Oh no, claro que tienes. Eres quien ha provocado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, Molls- le siguió, con las manos en los bolsillos- provocaste sentimientos muy, muy bajos en Sherlock, y dejaste que te fuera a rescatar, cual princesa en peligro… me provocaste a mí para ir por ti, luego de ayudarlo con su falsa muerte, y ahora, como si fuera poco, me provocas ensuciarme las manos cuando este trabajo… –la volvió a tomar por el cabello, como lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores- …cuando el trabajo sucio, no me corresponde.

-Suéltame… -masculló Molly tomando los brazos de James, quien afirmaba más su agarre del largo cabello de la forense- James… me haces daño… -gruñó intentando no mostrar lo realmente vulnerable que se sentía.

-Bien… -soltó el agarre, haciendo que Molly perdiese el equilibrio- Hora de usar tu derecho a una llamada. – sacó su teléfono móvil y alternaba su mirada entre la pantalla y Molly, quien se echaba el cabello hacia atrás y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Me pregunto en qué punto de la búsqueda estará Sherlock… -mencionó James con aire despreocupado mientras se llevaba el teléfono a la oreja.

.

.

Apenas Sherlock había llegado a la conclusión de que Moriarty tenía a Molly y a Mary, John se había puesto pálido y no había dicho palabra mientras viajaban de regreso a Londres en un vehículo que Mycroft había enviado con suma urgencia para ellos. Es que era sencillamente demasiado como para decir algo, y John temía que acabara por golpear a su amigo traicionado por los nervios. Volverían directamente a Baker Street, pero Sherlock pidió desviar el camino hacia la casa de John, en las afueras de Londres para observar la casa y ver si hallaba alguna pista. Cuando llegaron, era más que evidente que la puerta había sido forzada. Entraron y John se quedó de piedra mirando hacia la cocina, soltando y abriendo los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, mientras Sherlock recorría con cautela el espacio, observando la taza quebrada que estaba en el suelo, y la marca de zapatos que había en un lado del mueble de la cocina. Sherlock salió hacia la calle, sin reparar en John, quien se sentía aterrado ante la posibilidad de lo que podría pasar con Mary durante las próximas horas. Vio las marcas de las ruedas de un auto destacadas en la calle, y volvió a la casa.

-John… -llamó a su amigo. Este no reaccionó.

-¿Qué viste? ¿Las sacaron vivas al menos? –John seguía con la mirada perdida, y Sherlock volvía a pasearse por la cocina.

-Abrieron la puerta rápidamente –comenzó el detective girando sobre sí mismo- Deben haber sido tres o cuatro hombres. Dispararon calmantes contra Mary, quien cayó primero, y luego Molly, que trató de esconderse y dejó caer la taza que está aquí, rota. Aún no se habían servido el té. Creo que a Mary la sacaron entre dos personas, y deben haberlas dejado dentro de alguna especie de Van o camioneta… no hay pistas de donde pudieron haberse dirigido… Quizás si Mycroft hiciera revisar las cámaras de tránsito podríamos saber un poco más.

John se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y Sherlock se le quedó mirando. La casa estaba en un silencio que parecía ejercer una enorme presión en el espacio. El detective no sabía que decir a ciencia cierta sobre la situación actual.

-Lo siento, John… no pude prever que algo así ocurriría… -comenzó Sherlock- Molly siempre fue la que estuvo en peligro y Mary…

-Cállate.- pidió John en tono ahogado- Solo busquémoslas, y luego por favor. Pero cállate, Sherlock. –protestó el doctor evidentemente molesto, mientras se dirigía solo a la cocina. Sherlock comenzó a enviar mensajes de texto a Scotland Yard y a su hermano, a fin de recibir ayuda; ya que la evidencia en la casa, tal como había explicitado, no servía de mucho.

-Tenemos que irnos John… -sugirió Sherlock acercándose a la puerta principal. Su amigo no parecía reaccionar, y el teléfono del detective comenzó a sonar. James Moriarty. Contestó de inmediato.

-¿Dónde están? –atajó Sherlock con el teléfono en la oreja. John lo miró desde su puesto y se acercó rápidamente a su lado.

-Dios, que maleducado. ¿Dónde están tus modales? –le recriminó James- hola, Sherlock. Todo bien por aquí. Quiero que converses con alguien antes de que arreglemos un par de cosas entre ambos…

Se oyó un murmullo al otro lado de la línea y luego el ruido típico de alguien listo para hablar.

-Sherlock…

-Molly! ¿Está Mary…

-Ella está bien. –interrumpió- Ella e Isabel están bien. Yo también estaré bien…-su voz de pronto parecía quebrarse. Sherlock sujetó fuertemente el teléfono en sus manos mientras miraba a John.

-Molly, te encontraremos, tan solo…

-…Mary estará bien… dile a John que Mary estará bien. –reiteró la castaña desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? –Sherlock no pudo evitar esconder la preocupación en su voz.

-Estoy hundida…-su voz volvía a quebrarse, aunque Sherlock sabía que Molly no lloraría- Estoy en ese momento en el que todas las cosas que he vivido pasan por encima de mí, y… -hizo un silencio- no puedo olvidarme de las cosas que viví contigo, Sherlock. De cuando me pediste que fuera contigo a resolver un caso… ¿Te recuerdas? –su voz sonó segura en la última parte. Algo había ahí.

-Claro… -Sherlock captó de inmediato el código y sonrío levemente. John lo miró con reproche- cuida a Mary, las encontraremos pronto…

Molly apretó los labios y asintió en silencio, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas que ella no dejaría salir, mientras James le quitaba el teléfono y retomaba contacto con Sherlock.

-Como habrás inferido, y sé que no eres tonto; a tu Molly le queda poco tiempo de vida. Quizás me tarde un poco más con la rubia, aún con ese vientre enorme es peligrosa. Pero a Molly, ya puedes darla por perdida. Si quieres dar con ella, te llamaré cuando hayas avanzado un poquito tú solo, aunque esto está difícil hasta para ti, el gran Sherlock Holmes…

Cortó la llamada, y Sherlock guardó su móvil mientras salía de la casa. John lo siguió, más molesto que hace un rato, gracias a la sonrisa de suficiencia de su amigo.

-¿¡Sherlock!?

-Están en una estación de metro. En superficie. Los metros pasan sobre ellas. Probablemente una terminal, para estar secuestradas en un lugar con señal de teléfono móvil. O quizás uno de los talleres que hay en las zonas de la periferia… –Sherlock caminó a paso acelerado hacia la calle principal buscando un taxi. Cuando subieron a uno, guardó silencio mientras aún pensaba e intentaba recordar que estación podía cumplir con aquellas características. Mensajeó a varios de su red de vagabundos, esperando ayuda rápida, mientras se dirigían a Scotland Yard, quienes con los mismos datos que Sherlock les había enviado buscaban por donde comenzar.

Cuando llegaron a la estación Lestrade les estaba esperando, mientras tenía a Sally Donovan de cabeza en el computador de la oficina buscando donde podrían encontrar el lugar que Sherlock había descrito. Fulminó a Sherlock con la mirada cuando pasó junto a ella, y a John solo le puso cara de "te lo dije".

-Bien, de momento podríamos buscar en diez estaciones de metro y dos talleres que cumplen con la descripción que nos has dado, Sherlock… ¿Cómo Moriarty pudo meterse en casa de Mary y sacar a una mujer embarazada de ahí?

John se estremeció cuando oyó hablar de su esposa, Sherlock le dio una mirada de reojo y el ex militar se irguió para mostrar que se sentía más o menos tranquilo.

-Las encontraremos pronto –murmuró Sherlock a su amigo, quien solo asintió en silencio. Su teléfono emitió una alerta de mensaje de texto. Los diez posibles lugares se reducían a cuatro ahora.

\- bien, puede ser Richmond, New Cross, New Cross Gate, o Wimbledon… -anunció Sherlock mientras se dirigía a la salida- no tenemos mucho tiempo, debemos separarnos si queremos que esto tarde lo menos posible…

Salieron rápidamente de Scotland Yard, Sherlock y John fueron con Greg en el vehículo particular de este hacia Wimbledon, que estaba hacia el sur de la ciudad. John iba sentado solo detrás. Sherlock simplemente lo dejó, pues entendía lo estresado que se sentía con la situación. Mary y Molly habían sido secuestradas a eso de las 11 de la mañana, calculaba Sherlock, pero entre la llamada de James y regresar de Cambridge a Londres, ya les habían dado más de las cuatro de la tarde, no habían comido nada durante el día (Sherlock no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo tampoco) pero más o menos tenía la medida del grado de frustración y nerviosismo que llevaba John consigo.

En tanto, Molly había vuelto al cuarto que compartía con Mary, pero con un pequeño detalle que la rubia notó de inmediato: tenía cortado un mechón de cabello, el cual originalmente le cubría las orejas; ahora había solo un poco de pelo a la altura del cuello que no alcanzaba para hacer alguno de los peinados que Molly solía hacerse.

-Dios, ¿y esto? ¿Qué ocurrió arriba? –Mary acercó a Molly a sí y examinó el cabello. No había sido cortado, había sido quemado. Molly respiró hondo, contendiendo sus lágrimas.

-Mary, tú saldrás de aquí. No es a ti o a Isabel a quien James quiere, es a mí. Solo te tiene aquí porque sabe que Sherlock actuará más rápido y cegado si estás tú aquí por causa de él y John. Yo solo… tengo que pagar todos los errores que he cometido desde que James se cruzó en mi camino…

-¿Molly de qué estás hablando? – Mary la sujetó por los hombros, y las lágrimas de Molly comenzaron a caer rápida y furiosamente por sus mejillas. La rubia la miró con preocupación.- escúchame, saldremos las dos de aquí, no le debes nada a nadie, menos a este tipo…

-La prom…la promesa de James es… es quemar el corazón de Sherlock – Molly se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su chaleco y se echó el poco de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-¿Eso es lo que te hizo James ahora? ¿te quemó el cabello? –Mary tomó entre sus dedos el mechón de Molly, quien asintió en silencio.

-Me dejó hablar con Sherlock, pude hallar el modo de decirle donde estábamos, y luego Moriarty me acercó un encendedor mientras juraba matarme solo para desestabilizar a Sherlock… cuando salgas debes irte muy lejos, tú y John…

-¿Crees que no nos encontraría su huimos? –Mary volvió a apoyarse contra la pared. Molly la imitó y su estómago rugió de hambre- no hay lugar donde huir de James Moriarty, lo sé aún sin verle su rostro de frente. Solo queda enfrentarlo, Molly. Y eso es lo que harán John y Sherlock.

-¿Se te ocurre qué hora es? – murmuró Molly intentando cambiar el tema.

-Casi las siete. –contestó Mary mirando nuevamente la deficiente luminaria.

Molly no podía pensar mucho, salvo en la amenaza explícita de morir. Volvía a ese pensamiento a cada momento, gracias al olor a quemado que había quedado en su pelo, y a los pocos cabellos medios chamuscados que le había dejado el fuego. Había sido horrible, pero no se lo había dicho a Mary de esa manera. Tener a James frente a ella; con los ojos azabaches iluminados por la llama del encendedor, susurrándole que mañana dejaría de dar problemas, pues entonces sería eliminada. Le quedaba la noche para pensar en su vida, en lo que había hecho o no, y en esas cosas que quizás pensaba la gente cuando estaba así, a punto de morir. Le quedaba una noche para pensar en Sherlock, en los días vividos y en los que quedaron por vivir. Unas pocas horas para repasar su historia y buscar su aroma perdido en algún lugar de su memoria para hacer la situación un poco menos terrible. Pero tenía que asegurarse de que Mary saldría de ahí antes de que James hiciera lo que fuera con ella. Solo eso haría menos terrible el momento que se avecinaba. ¿Le iban a disparar? Lo dudaba, Moriarty era mucho más complejo que un par de balas. ¿Qué sería de ella mañana? ¿Cuándo sabría que ya era "mañana"? Si se dormía y despertaba, no sabría cuanto durmió ni la hora. Solo estarían la pared verde y la luz fluorescente apenas iluminando todo. Aún así, cerró los ojos lentamente y pese al hambre, se durmió.

Wimbledon no era la estación que Sherlock estaba buscando, lo supo apenas subió al andén y observó los pasillos de los trabajadores, tampoco lo era Richmond, según informaron los policías que habían ido en busca de evidencias, por lo cual enfilaron las patrullas hacia el sureste, en dirección a New Cross. El problema era que existían dos estaciones, New Cross y New Cross Gate, ambas a un kilómetro de distancia de la otra. Mientras aún viajaban en el vehículo de Greg, Sherlock se dedicó a investigar desde su teléfono ambas estaciones, por si alguna coincidía con lo que buscaban.

-Lestrade, después de cruzar el río sigue derecho hasta New Cross. No te desvíes y si puedes, corta camino. Deja que el resto siga hasta el Gate, pero que no interfieran en nada si encuentran algo.

-¿Seguro de que están ahí, en New Cross? – John asomó su cabeza entre el asiento del conductor y el copiloto y miró a Sherlock.

-Cumple con la descripción. –corrigió el detective mientras miraba ansioso las calles a través de la ventana, deseando llegar pronto. Eran casi las 9 de la noche. Su teléfono móvil sonó emitiendo una alerta de mensaje. Moriarty.

"¿New Cross o New Cross Gate?… caliente, caliente Sherlock".

-Sería bueno darse un poco más de prisa, Graham. –advirtió el detective guardando su teléfono.

-Greg –le corrigió este mientras sacaba una baliza de la guantera y la ponía sobre el techo del vehículo para luego hacer sonar la sirena.

Molly despertó de pronto; no sabía cuanto había dormido, pero comenzó a sentir un ligero olor a quemado que ciertamente no provenía de su cabello. Movió a Mary, quien dormía sentada contra la pared y acurrucada en el abrigo de la castaña.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la rubia poniéndose en alerta inmediatamente.

-Huele a humo, creo que debemos salir de aquí. –Molly ayudó a su amiga a ponerse de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, con Mary detrás de ella. Suspiró- bien…

Puso la mano en el pomo e intentó abrir. Curiosamente, la puerta cedió al primer intento.

-Debieron abrir mientras dormíamos. –sospechó Mary acomodándose el abrigo de Molly y sujetando su vientre- entonces realmente debe haber algo quemándose… No te preocupes por lo que encontremos afuera, puedo correr…

-No debes correr –advirtió Molly.

-No, pero creo que Isabel lo entenderá cuando sea grande. Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

Salieron hacia el pasillo. Molly no sabía donde estaba la salida, pero creyó que si caminaba hacia el lugar donde se había reunido con Moriarty, podría hallar una respuesta. No había señales de vía de escape tampoco, por lo cual ambas caminaban a ciegas. El olor a humo continuaba llegando y se hacía más intenso a medida que avanzaban, hasta que abrieron la puerta que Molly reconoció como aquella donde había estado durante la tarde, y el lugar en el cual el humo salía sin cesar por los bordes del dintel. Cuando se asomaron, el cuarto completo estaba ardiendo.

-¿¡Qué diablos es esto!? –Mary miró rápidamente hacia dentro, donde unos pocos muebles se quemaban y las paredes también se iban consumiendo lentamente- Molly… -su tono de voz cambió, haciendo que la castaña la mirara preocupada- debemos apurarnos en hallar la salida.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que hay un pequeño cilindro de gas escondido en esa esquina donde el fuego aún no llega… -advirtió.

Cerraron con pánico y comenzaron a caminar rápidamente, abriendo puertas al azar. Salas vacías, una tras otra. Molly quería largarse a correr, pero no podía dejar a Mary sola, quien llevaba los ojos muy abiertos llevando la delantera y sujetándose el vientre. Entonces dieron con una puerta bloqueada.

-Te apuesto que esta es la escalera que va hacia arriba. –ironizó Mary con una media sonrisa- no puedo irme contra ella, arriesgaría al bebé…

-Yo lo haré. – Dijo Molly con voz firme- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda para subir y salir?

-Sospecho que solo dos minutos…-se mordió el labio y sujetó su vientre nuevamente, haciendo caso omiso al dolor que comenzaba a sentir.

-Tú vas primero cuando abra, yo te cubriré al subir…

El sudor comenzaba a correrle por las sienes a Molly, quien hasta entonces no era consciente del calor que hacía dentro. Tomó un poco de impulso y fue contra la puerta, golpeándose fuertemente el brazo derecho.

-No, Molly. Así no… -Mary se acercó a ella y acomodó sus brazos, doblando su antebrazo contra su pecho y levantando un poco su hombro- antes de llegar contra la puerta, debes echar el peso de tu brazo y luego el de tu cuerpo sobre la puerta…

Molly lo intentó por segunda vez y logró abrir la puerta hacia atrás. Efectivamente, una escalera empinada se extendía ante su vista.

-Ve primero Mary, ¿Cuánto nos queda?

-Un minuto. Evita respirar tan agitadamente, el humo comienza a ser mucho… –advirtió la rubia mientras subía la escalera apenas, pero al mismo tiempo llevando su cuerpo al límite forzándose a subir más rápido. Molly iba detrás de ella. Faltaban tan solo cinco peldaños para llegar al final, donde la escalera llegaba a un rellano y daba la vuelta detrás de la pared donde Mary apoyaba su mano.

Dieron la vuelta y entonces mientras subían, vieron la puerta que, suponían, las debería llevar al andén de la estación donde se encontraban. En tanto, Sherlock y John venían por una avenida norte con Greg manejando rápidamente por la calle apartando a los vehículos que obstaculizaban su camino. Les faltaba apenas dos minutos para llegar a New Cross.

Entonces, el cilindro de gas explotó dentro de la sala.

* * *

El viernes 23 decimos adiós a esta historia... hasta entonces!


	21. Vuelta

**21.**

-¡Dios! – gritó John viendo el fuego en el andén que estaba en lo alto cuando llegaron a New Cross. No era la estación entera lo que se estaba quemando, sino más bien parte del acceso y del andén junto a la subida. Sherlock ignoró el quejido de John y bajó rápidamente del auto mientras John lo seguía detrás lanzando improperios mezclados con la Santísima Trinidad. Lestrade comenzó a llamar por el radio del vehículo a quienes se habían dirigido a la otra estación terminal, mientras marcaba el número de emergencias para pedir que cortaran completamente la energía de la línea del metro.

Sherlock entró rápidamente mientras un poco de gente que andaba por el sector e incluso en la misma estación de metro corría en busca de ayuda o de una explicación sobre lo ocurrido. Pasó junto a John por los torniquetes de acceso saltándolos sin dificultad y se lanzó por las escaleras fijas hacia arriba, ya que en las mecánicas había fuego en el camino. Cuando logró llegar junto con John al andén, no vio más que el humo y el fuego saliendo de una puerta además de algo del mobiliario de la estación quemándose.

-Quizás no estaban aquí, sino es Cross Gate… -supuso John con un dejo de pánico en su voz. Lestrade llegó detrás de ellos segundos después, luego de recibir informes sobre la estación terminal contigua y dejar a un oficial encargado de las personas afectadas abajo.

-New Cross Gate también explotó, pero ha sido peor. La estación completa está en llamas. Pedí que cortaran la energía, así que el fuego está controlado. Los servicios de emergencia ya vienen…

John echó la cabeza hacia adelante, frustrado al enterarse del estado de la otra estación. Estaban los tres hombres parados en el espacio de andén que estaba alejado del fuego, después de todo eran simples llamas ahora y mucho, mucho humo. John se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pensando que hacer.

-Quizás aún están dentro y hay que bajar a buscarlas… mierda. – John daba pequeños pasos sobre sí mismo, abrumado ante la idea del estado actual en el que se podría encontrar su esposa. Sherlock en tanto miraba a lo largo del andén, observando. Entonces saltó hacia los rieles del metro, cayendo de pie y sin hacerse daño. Sacó una linterna de su abrigo y la encendió para ver mejor, debido a que la energía en general estaba cortada y además, ya era muy de noche.

-¡Greg! – gritó de pronto- trae una ambulancia, ahora. John, ven rápido. –miró a su amigo fijamente, y el doctor de inmediato comprendió.

Molly y Mary estaban ocultas debajo del andén, junto a los rieles de la estación. Molly estaba sujetando a Mary contra su pecho mientras la rubia daba fuertes gritos de dolor. John bajó y se adelantó corriendo hasta ellas mientras Sherlock le seguía desde atrás.

-¡John! –Gritó Mary mientras seguía contra el pecho de Molly, apenas abriendo los ojos.

-Contracciones, comenzaron apenas bajamos aquí y se cortó la luz después de la explosión –informó Molly mientras Sherlock se le acercaba y la miraba fijamente, buscando signos de heridas- estoy bien, ayuda a Mary. –cortó ella desviando su mirada.

John tomó a su esposa en brazos, mientras aún se quejaba. No sabía si tomar el papel de esposo protector y cuidarla o hacer las de doctor, ser frío y darle instrucciones claras y precisas para enfrentar el momento de shock en el que se encontraba.

-Mary, amor, escúchame. Respira hondo. ¿Sientes dolor? – Mary asintió en silencio apretando muy fuerte los ojos- ¿Cuándo comenzó con las contracciones?

-No lo sé, pero es la segunda vez que le sucede desde que quedamos escondidas aquí, había estado bien mientras estábamos abajo y salíamos… -aclaró Molly.

Greg volvió momentos después seguido de paramédicos y de los bomberos que comenzaban a apagar el fuego que había en el andén.

-Tenemos que sacarte de aquí ahora – John tomó a Mary por los brazos y con ayuda de Greg la subieron a la camilla de los paramédicos y la sacaron de los rieles. John salió junto a ella, dejando a Lestrade con Sherlock y Molly aún entre los rieles.

Sherlock no había tenido mucha injerencia en la escena que acababa de ocurrir, pero agradecía que Mary y Molly estuvieran bien y esperaba que, de nacer la hija de John, fuera con la menor cantidad posible de complicaciones. Se asomó un poco y miró a los bomberos trabajar en controlar el fuego y entrar hacia el subterráneo de la estación por la puerta que suponía, había sido por la cual ambas mujeres escaparon. Supuso que los cuartos del subterráneo pasaban por debajo de los rieles de la misma estación, para así aprovechar mejor los espacios y no invadir la vía pública. Sin embargo, la misma distribución le hacía cuestionarse por qué Molly y Mary no buscaron la salida directa a la calle y escogieron huir dentro de la misma estación. Sería algo por lo que preguntaría más tarde.

Volvió a la realidad cuando vio a Greg acercarle una manta a Molly y ponérsela por la espalda. Tenía el chaleco rasgado por el brazo derecho y se estaba destejiendo lentamente. Tenía un poco de sangre en la frente y le faltaba un buen poco de cabello junto a la oreja derecha.

-Gracias Greg… estoy bien –la oyó murmurar mientras el DI la tomaba con cuidado para ayudarla a subir de vuelta al andén, donde ahora solo quedaba mobiliario quemado. Sherlock subió detrás de ellos y luego los siguió hasta la salida de la estación, donde Greg dejó a la forense junto a una ambulancia donde sería atendida.

Uno de los paramédicos comenzó con el examen de rutina para conocer su estado actual. Mientras le tomaba la presión, Sherlock se asomó por la puerta de la ambulancia, sin decir nada. Solamente buscando su mirada.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Molly mientras estaba recostada en la camilla con el tensiómetro en su brazo derecho y el estetoscopio del paramédico en su antebrazo.

-Casi medianoche. – contestó Sherlock mirándola fijamente.

-Si nos vimos durante la noche… –afirmó Molly recordando como Sherlock la había despedido durante la mañana. Sherlock solo desvió su mirada. -¿Me van a llevar al hospital?

-Sufriste varias contusiones además de respirar mucho aire potencialmente contaminado con monóxido de carbono por lo que deberían hacerte exámenes para descartar…

-Ok. –le cortó Molly aún recostada en la camilla.- ¿Y Mary?

-Llegando a la clínica. John me escribió hace poco. Cree que dará a luz esta misma noche…

Molly asintió en silencio y Sherlock siguió apoyado en la puerta de la ambulancia, mirándola fijamente. Molly miró en otra dirección, procurando ocultar el poco de cabello que le faltaba en el lado derecho.

-Señor, voy a pedirle que se retire, iremos hasta el Hospital. ¿Es usted pariente o tiene relación con la paciente… Molly Hooper? –preguntó el paramédico a Sherlock mientras miraba la ficha médica que de momento solo tenía los datos de la forense.

-Ella es mi…compañera… compañera de piso. –corrigió Sherlock mientras Molly le miraba algo sonrojada. Sherlock supuso que por su estado actual, preferiría viajar sola- nos vemos allá entonces, iré detrás con Greg…

Sherlock salió de la puerta del vehículo y Molly le quedó mirando algo avergonzada por el trato cortante que le acababa de dar, mientras el paramédico cerraba la puerta y era conducida por la ciudad hasta el Hospital St. Thomas en Westminster, que se encontraba a solo 20 minutos en vehículo.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo recordaba que había llegado y la habían puesto en una silla de ruedas, que le habían tomado la presión nuevamente, que la misma enfermera le hizo una serie de preguntas sobre como se sentía, le había tomado una muestra de sangre y accedió a cortarle el cabello que le quedaba para dejarlo más o menos parejo. (la chica no era peluquera, pero Molly le rogó que le ayudara o ella misma tomaría unas tijeras y el resultado sería peor) luego vinieron un par de radiografías y resonancias para conocer el estado de sus pulmones y le habían puesto el brazo derecho en cabestrillo, pues había sufrido un ligero esguince gracias a la fuerza empleada en abrir la puerta y luego al recibir todo el peso de Mary de muy mala manera para hacerla bajar a los rieles, momentos antes de la explosión y posterior incendio.

No tenía idea de la hora (lo cual le angustiaba un poco), pero era consciente de que estaba en un cuarto de hospital, con ventanas amplias que dejaban la vista a los edificios de la calle de al frente. Temió que James tuviera a uno de sus francotiradores apuntando directamente hacia ella, e incluso alzó un poco la cabeza buscando ese puntito rojo que solía aparecer antes del disparo, pero no halló nada. Quizás James había dejado pasar la promesa que le dio de matarla en pocas horas. Estaba sola, o eso creía hasta que vio una silueta que se hallaba sentada frente a ella en un rincón junto a la ventana. Sherlock permanecía con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo, el cuello de este levantado y el mentón inclinado hacia la bufanda. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Duermes? –murmuró incrédula Molly acomodándose el cabestrillo y mirándolo desde su posición en la cama. Diablos, además tenía una bolsa de suero junto a ella y el catéter iba justo sobre su mano derecha. Dolió un poco moverse.

-No la verdad, pero tú lo hiciste por mucho rato. – Molly se sobresaltó al oír esa voz grave en la oscuridad. Sherlock se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, dejando ver tan solo la mitad de su rostro frente a las luces de los edificios aledaños. Se quedó junto a ella, pero no hizo ningún gesto- Debo informarte que Isabel Sophie Watson ha venido al mundo hoy a las 01.29 am. Son casi las cinco de la mañana ahora.

Molly volvió a incorporarse en la cama y al alzar su cabeza, se le desordenó un poco su reciente cabello corto.

-¿Cómo está Mary?

-Estable, ahora duerme. Mañana podrá tener a su bebé durante todo el día, la última vez que vi a John iba detrás de su hija, a quien la llevaban a neonatología. Ahora debe estar en el cuarto de Mary. –Molly asintió en silencio, desviando la profunda mirada del detective- te queda bien el cabello corto.

Molly se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te alcanzó el fuego mientras huías…?

-No. –la voz de Molly se quebró un poco ante el recuerdo del verdadero fuego que la quemó- fue James… me acercó un encendedor, creí que me iba a quemar la oreja o parte de la cara cuando me tomó, pero solo fue cabello. Tuve suerte. –concluyó con una sonrisa triste.

Sherlock apretó los labios, Molly tenía la habilidad de dejarlo sin habla a veces. Sabía que lo que ella y Mary habían pasado era por su culpa, por los desgraciados sentimientos y emociones que profesaba hacia ellas, y en particular por sus recientes expresiones de cariño hacia Molly. Pero no era capaz de dejarla sola, a la deriva de un criminal que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por literalmente quemar todo lo poco que Sherlock apreciaba realmente. James lo conocía bien, conocía sus debilidades, donde debía tocar y atacar. Y si ahora Molly, Mary y la bebé estaban vivas había sido por la sola fuerza de voluntad de ambas por salir de ahí como fuera posible. En unas horas más debería ir a Scotland Yard y a la misma estación de metro en búsqueda de evidencia que al menos le proporcionara respuestas sobre lo ocurrido.

-No me pongas esa cara, te puedo contar todo lo que pasó antes de que hagas tus deducciones. –La voz de Molly sonaba triste. Sherlock la miró, evaluando si podía hablar de todo o no, y finalmente acercó una silla junto a su cama. Echó la espalda sobre el respaldo y juntó las manos en su regazo. Molly recién entonces le sostuvo la mirada por más de tres segundos.

-Bien, te escucho…

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó, la figura de Holmes estaba de pie frente a su cama, pero este Holmes lucía repeinado, vestido con un evidentemente caro traje de tres piezas, corbata y camisa a juego. Un paraguas pendía de su mano derecha y la observaba con determinación clínica.

-Buenos días, señorita Hooper. –Mycroft dio un paso hacia los pies de la cama mientras Molly, aún media dormida, alzaba el respaldo de esta con el control remoto dispuesto a su costado izquierdo.

-¿No se supone que debería venir una enfermera antes que una visita? –Molly se movió con cuidado mientras se quitaba las lagañas de los ojos. Había dormido poco, Sherlock se había ido después de las 6 y no tenía idea de la hora actual.

-Pedí permiso para poder conversar con usted, saber como está; si se siente mejor del esguince de su brazo…

-¿Si sabe que un esguince tarda al menos quince días en mejorar, no? Estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar. – le quedó mirando por un momento- ¿Qué necesita realmente de mí?

Mycroft Holmes sonrió incómodo ante la rudeza con la que Molly le trataba. De buenas a primeras parecía una chica tan tímida, pero cuando ya tenía un poco más de trato con la gente sabía donde poner la línea divisoria entre la confianza y el respeto. Dio otro paso hacia los pies de la cama. Molly, inconscientemente, pegó su espalda al colchón.

-Bonito corte de cabello. –Comentó- mi hermano está ahora haciendo algunas indagaciones para ver si puede hallar algo de James Moriarty, pero ambos sabemos el panorama real. –Molly ladeó la cabeza, sosteniendo firmemente la mirada del gobierno británico, en señal de interrogación- Moriarty no se detendrá. Quizás tenía la real intención de acabar con su vida y la de la esposa del Doctor Watson, pero usted demostró la fuerza suficiente para huir de él, aún con una mujer embarazada a cuestas…

-¿Puede ir al grano por favor? Sé lo que pasó ayer, estuve ahí. –A Molly le irritaba un poco la presencia de Mycroft con su afán controlador, ufano de que ningún secreto le podía ser oculto. El pelirrojo suspiró dramáticamente antes de seguir.

-Por su seguridad, no podrá volver a su anterior hogar. Si usted lo desea, sus cosas serán mudadas al 221B de Baker Street indefinidamente, o al menos hasta que podamos en conjunto con la policía local dar captura a James Moriarty. Estoy al tanto además del estado actual de su relación con mi hermano menor. –Le miró con suficiencia y Molly desvió la mirada, sonrojándose un poco- Creo que le hará bien a mi hermano menor no estar solo en el piso y tener un toque femenino además del que le da la casera.

Molly pestañeó un par de veces ante lo que parecía más una orden que un mero aviso o una sugerencia.

-¿Podré volver al trabajo? Mejor dicho ¿me dejará usted hacer mi vida como la hacía antes? ¿Me vigilará siempre con un GPS en mi bolsillo?

Mycroft dio el último paso hacia la cama de Molly, tocando sus muslos con los barrotes de la cama que había delante de él.

-Por supuesto que su vida no será como antes, señorita Hooper. Usted está _dentro del corazón_ de Sherlock. Eso la convierte en un objetivo potencial para James Moriarty, aún después del ataque que acaba de sufrir con la señora Mortsan. Puede volver al trabajo, puede seguir su vida si quiere, pero considere que muchas cosas han cambiado desde que hizo su relación con Sherlock algo mucho más…cercana.

Molly asintió en silencio.

-¿Es todo? –se sentía molesta, pero sabía que no podía partir de esa premisa para alegar algo y que debía procesar mejor toda la información.

-Es todo. –Aseguró Mycroft- finalmente, y debo añadir, cuide de su salud y la de mi hermano. Puede que él esté dispuesto a dejarle a usted mostrarle las maravillosas relaciones humanas ordinarias, pero le sugeriría no caer en la bajeza y forzarlo a algo que él no desea realmente. –Molly movió la cabeza, confundida. ¿Mycroft Holmes acababa de insinuarle que ella quedaría embarazada intencionalmente si seguía acostándose con Sherlock? (se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al articular la palabra _"acostarse"_ en su mente).

Mycroft se dio la media vuelta y cerró la puerta del cuarto al salir. Molly se quedó ahí, a medio sentar en la cama esperando por la enfermera.

Luego de comer, pasar por los exámenes rutinarios de cada mañana y comprobar que su estado de salud era óptimo y podía recibir el alta médica antes del mediodía (bajo el compromiso de asistir a controles durante las próximas semanas) Molly recibió a la señora Hudson, quien le abrazó con cuidado y le extendió un pequeño bolso con algunas ropas nuevas y limpias. Se dio una ducha en el baño del cuarto de hospital y se vistió con uno chaleco delgado color verde esmeralda y pantalones de tela negros. Se puso unos zapatos bajos y la casera le ayudó a vestirse y a ponerle el cabestrillo. Además, Molly le dejó que peinara su cabello castaño mientras la Señora Hudson le hablaba de lo preocupada que había estado la noche anterior y de lo feliz que se sentía al saber que podría verla a diario en Baker Street.

Bajaron juntas hacia maternidad, Sherlock las esperaba junto a Greg frente a la puerta de la habitación donde Mary estaba, ambos hombres saludaron a la señora Hudson con un abrazo y Sherlock solo le dio una mirada de soslayo a Molly quien era delicadamente abrazada por Greg, quien expresaba la felicidad de que le hubieran dado el alta tan solo horas después. Los cuatro entraron al cuarto y entonces vieron a Mary, quien sostenía a Isabel en brazos. Era una pequeña bebé vestida en un enterito rosado, aún con la piel rojiza, los pequeños ojos muy cerrados y mostrando unas largas pestañas rubias además del típico pelo en la frente con el que nacían todos los bebés, solo que el cabello parecía ser igual de claro que el de sus padres. La señora Hudson fue la primera en saludar a John y Mary y feliz, tomó a la bebé en brazos.

-¿Ya la sostuviste? –preguntó Molly a Sherlock, quien negó con la cabeza.

-Acabo de llegar del Yard con Graham.

-¿Algo nuevo? –musitó ella mientras John y Greg se saludaban.

-Moriarty dejó otra de sus notas, asegurando que no me habías contado todo sobre tu relación con él y que dejaría algunos complicados crímenes por resolver mientras se sigue esfumando por la ciudad. Supongo que debe tener una larga lista de clientes pendientes.

Molly apretó los labios. Sabía exactamente lo que Moriarty había intentado decir con eso de que no había contado todo.

-Dormí con él un par de veces. Es todo. –murmuró Molly a Sherlock, que seguía de pie, a su lado- solo es eso.

Sherlock asintió en silencio, incómodo por aquella revelación mientras apretaba los labios. Se alejó de Molly y le pidió a la señora Hudson si podía sostener a la bebé. Cuando se la entregaron, la sostuvo primero de manera torpe con sus grandes manos, pero luego la acunó contra su pecho, mirándola fijamente. John, que no cabía de emoción, solamente miraba a su amigo mientras Greg sacaba su teléfono y le tomaba una ráfaga de fotos a Sherlock con la pequeña Isabel en brazos. Molly miraba todo desde un rincón, acomodándose el cabestrillo de vez en cuando. Se acercó a Mary y conversó un poco con ella, mientras Sherlock se paseaba con Isabel en sus brazos y con John a su lado, mientras hablaban en voz baja.

-Se ve bien, pero debe estar ahogado en pánico con un bebé en brazos –bromeó Mary. Molly solo asintió en silencio- bonito corte de cabello.

-Oh, el estilista no fue para nada delicado cuando lo hizo. – broméo Molly. Finalmente comenzaba a sentirse mejor de ánimo con solo verse rodeada de las personas que ella quería.

Esa misma tarde Molly volvió a Baker Street junto con Sherlock. Tomaron el té con la señora Hudson y luego simplemente subió a su habitación, pues solamente quería dormir profundamente.

Entre sueños, pudo oír el violín de Sherlock interpretando la misma melodía que había tocado durante las primeras noches que estuvo ahí. Se sintió reconfortada, sonrió para sí misma y durmió sin pesadillas **.**


	22. Epílogo

Dios! en serio terminamos definitivamente esta historia!? Han sido los 5 meses más felices que he tenido. Nada tengo que decir , salvo dar las gracias a ustedes por el infinito apoyo. Especiales gracias a **Uchihaaa , AGirlIntheGalaxy, Hagheveien, Integra Van Hellsing, SajoniaWeimar y SweetEngel y Liz Witchson** (cuyos reviews desaparecieron en el tiempo, pero no importa porque sé que están :D) obviamente también a los lectores anónimos. Espero que esta historia haya cumplido con sus expectativas, sino lo hizo, les pido disculpas, es que es la primera vez que publicaba jeje. (háganmelo saber!) Si quieres dejar algo en la cajita de comentarios como comentario, crítica o despedida, bienvenido es. Gracias, y hasta pronto. (hace un reverencia tipo Elfo Doméstico y se va)

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Las siguientes dos semanas Molly las pasó con licencia médica para recuperarse mejor del esguince en su brazo, terminó de recibir las pocas cosas que extrañaba de su apartamento, y el resto de cosas como artículos electrónicos y de cocina, prefirió venderlos por internet, salvo por el horno que tenía en su cocina, el cual se lo regaló a la señora Hudson, quien tenía uno pequeñito donde tenía que poner sus galletas de almendra y mantequilla separadas hasta en tres grupos.

Sherlock en tanto, pasó los primeros días con John, Mary y su hija en la casa de ellos. Molly sospechaba que lo hacía para luego poder convencer a John de que a pesar de que tuviera una hija recién nacida, al menos le acompañara a recibir clientes por las tardes en Baker Street, o que al menos salieran en sus correrías una vez por semana. Así fue como John tuvo su primer cuento para hacer dormir a Isabel al contarle que una tarde cuando iba por pañales, terminó persiguiendo a un buscado estafador por los callejones de Londres junto con Sherlock. El estafador había logrado su fortuna gracias a Moriarty, y antes de pasar al control de detención en Scotland Yard, no había dudado en decirle a Sherlock que prontamente volvería a ser buscado personalmente por el criminal. Esa tarde Sherlock había llegado particularmente emocionado por el mensaje y hasta había aceptado comer unas tostadas con mermelada que Molly había estado preparando para ella.

La convivencia entre ellos era tranquila. No habían muchas expresiones de afecto, Sherlock a veces salía el día entero, lo mismo que podía quedarse por horas sentado en su sofá. Molly no reclamaba nada, pues entendía que era un huésped ahí mientras, como le había dicho Mycroft, la policía local y Sherlock se encargaban de buscarlo y atraparlo.

Una vez que se quitó el cabestrillo y volvió a trabajar a la morgue del Bart's (con los mismos turnos cortos que tenía anteriormente) comenzó a tomar el ritmo de vivir en Baker Street. Había pasado ya casi un mes desde que Moriarty la había tenido secuestrada, y prueba de ese tiempo era la pequeña Isabel que a veces abría los ojos, dejando ver unos iris azul profundo, como los ojos de John. Pasaba a ver a Mary de vez en cuando después del trabajo y volvía antes de que llegara la noche. Pero su relación con Sherlock seguía ahí, en un acuerdo tácito de no molestarlo y pasar casi desapercibida en el piso.

Una tarde de Julio, cuando Molly llegó al piso después del trabajo cargada con una pequeña nevera en la mano izquierda, encontró a Sherlock de espaldas mirando hacia la ventana y tocando la melodía que le había escuchado anteriormente en las noches. Se detuvo apenas escuchó los pasos de Molly y se volteó hacia ella.

-Molly…

-Pulmones, fumador compulsivo de 65 años. –saludó ella mostrando la nevera. Sherlock le dio una ligera sonrisa a modo de gratitud.

-Grandioso… gracias.

Molly se dirigió a la cocina para dejar ambos pulmones en el refrigerador, pero Sherlock se acercó a ella y la detuvo.

-Molly, antes que dejes ese útil regalo en la nevera, quiero decirte algo…

La forense se acomodó su castaña melena detrás de las orejas y miró a Sherlock mordiéndose el labio. ¿habría hecho algo malo durante el mes que había estado ahí?

-Dime…

Sherlock bajó la mirada, algo avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de decir. Sin embargo cuando volvió a mirar a Molly, como siempre volvió a encontrar el valor que le faltaba para decir las cosas difíciles; las cosas que se dicen más con el corazón que con la cabeza.

-No necesito que te escondas todas las tardes en tu cuarto, o que los domingos bajes temprano a tomar el té con la Señora Hudson… eres mi compañera de piso. Contribuyes a este espacio con… pulmones, té y esas cosas. Si hago algo que no te gusta o te molesta…

-Nada de lo que haces me disgusta o me molesta – intervino ella. Sherlock apretó los labios y continuó, mirándola fijamente.

-Sé que hay cosas que no te gustan, o que al menos quisieras cambiar. No creo tener la capacidad por mí mismo de tener una relación cercana, o de expresar las cosas que siento de manera correcta. Lo has visto, soy hiriente y grosero la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo y en primer lugar, lo siento. Siento lo que has tenido que pasar con Moriarty, nunca fue mi intención dejarte en ese punto…

\- Lo sé. –murmuró ella.

\- …. Y te aprecio lo suficiente como para decirte ahora que evitaré tanto como pueda que algo malo te vuelva a ocurrir. Sé que eres valiente y que eres fuerte, pero si puedo evitar exponerte, lo haré.

-Bastante preocupado y sentimental para ser un sociópata. –ironizó Molly soltando una risita triste para ahogar las lágrimas que querían saltar de sus ojos. Sherlock le dio una sonrisa que mostraba más preocupación que otra cosa. Se hizo un pequeño silencio en la sala- bien, si vamos a compartir el piso y seremos reales compañeros, ¿por dónde partimos?

Sherlock dio un paso hacia ella y le tomó el cabello. No en un tirón brutal como los que James le daba, sino en una suave caricia, como si cada uno de sus cabellos fuera una de las cuerdas de violín.

-Podrías poner esos pulmones donde deben estar, y luego podríamos ir a mi cuarto… -insinuó el pelinegro con voz grave. Molly sintió que le subían los colores al rostro- digo, aún tengo la sortija que dejaste la noche del baile, creo que te pertenece…

Molly pestañeó un par de veces, embriagada por la cercanía que Sherlock le regalaba, por sus dedos enredados en su melena y por el aroma que salía del cuello del detective.

-¿ir a tu cuarto solo a buscar una sortija?

-Si tienes otra idea en mente, se verá ahí. – Sherlock le dio una media sonrisa que más parecía coquetería. Las pupilas se le habían dilatado un poco, y Molly se sintió feliz de tener esa imagen real frente a ella. Sherlock también estaba tranquilo, era Molly, no había nada a que tenerle miedo.

-Bien…

Molly Hooper despertó a mitad de la noche en una cama que no era la suya. Tenía puesta una camiseta que le quedaba al menos unas tres tallas más grande y que además, tenía un fuerte aroma a perfume de menta y almizcle. Miró a su lado y entre las sombras vio el cabello ondulado de Sherlock, quien dormía como nunca lo había visto. Tomó su teléfono de la mesita de noche para ver la hora, no sin antes dejar a un lado con sumo cuidado, su sortija recuperada. Miró la pantalla del móvil. 03.16 am y un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido. Se acomodó un poco el cabello y se restregó los ojos con los dedos antes de leer.

"Cuando te crezca un poco el cabello volveremos a conversar un poco más. Saluda a Sherlock de mi parte. JM"

Molly respiró hondo y dejó el móvil en la mesita. No sería como antes, tenía la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlo por una tercera vez y por cuantas fueran a venir. Tenía la valentía de darle cara nuevamente, y no solo eso. Tenía a sus amigos; a John, a Mary y a Greg. Y por supuesto, tenía a Sherlock Holmes. Ahora no debía por qué tener miedo.

Buscó el cuerpo de Sherlock entre las sábanas, y este entre sueños estiró los brazos hacia ella. Momentos después, volvía a dormir plácidamente, sin temores.

Que viniera lo que fuera, Molly Hooper no estaba sola.

Está todo dicho.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **nota:** les gusta el Irelly? pienso comenzar a publicar uno a partir del 02 de octubre jejeje


End file.
